Random: Magic trio
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi] [AU, USUK (ScotUk), DenNor, BulRo y más](Serie de historias cortas basadas en el Magic Trio, diferentes escenas, personajes y parejas) Ser estudiante es algo por lo que todos pasan, la tortuosa etapa de la Juventud, sin embargo es mejor pasarla con tus mejores amigos, que casualmente están igual de desquiciados que tú.
1. Fragil - ScotUk

**Disclaimers****–**Los personajes de **Hetalia** no me pertenece, son propiedad de **Hideki Hiramuya**. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La Música utilizada a modo de referencia o contenida en este escrito le pertenece a sus autores, compositores y propietarios intelectuales.

**Notas****–** !Hola! Pues... Como necesito practicar y sacar esto (tensión) de mi sistema decidí hacer lo que llaman en "Meme musical", ya saben poner en random tu reproductor y escribir mientras dure la canción. Pues... !Yo he hecho algo como eso!. Tomé cada canción y traté de sacar una idea. Ahora, decicí que este lo haré sobre el Magic Trio, es decir Arthur, Lukas y Vlad (a falta de un nombre, ese le sienta bien) Así que, trataré de hacer 10 shoots (porque no son tan pequeños para ser drables) y subirlos cada tercer día o cuarto y solo hacerlo por fines de diversión, desestres y practica.

**Aclaraciones****–** Universo alterno. Estudiantes "comunes" de Preparatoria. Quizá un poco "Fuera de carácter" Todo ocurre en el mismo tiempo y no necesariamente es una historia continua, solo narró en cortos pedazos un poco de la vida de estos chicos. Si tienes alguna sugerencia, con gusto la tomo en cuenta. Es Yaoi (USUK, DenNor y RumaBul) con algún mix o mención de parejas por allí. La exención del capitulo depende de la idea que tenga en mente y la canción que salga. Me encantaría decir que tengo todo en mente, pero la música me guía y por desgracia no soy muy del genero... "alegre" o "romantico"; así que un poco de drama, humor y proyección.

Y sin más que agregar. Buena lectura~

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Fragile – Lacuna coil**

* * *

><p><em>Él me está mirando<em>_  
><em>_Qué pasará sí miro hacia otro lado y trato con ello (él me está mirando)__  
><em>_Cavando en mi tumba (él me está mirando)__  
><em>_No lo negaré (él me está mirando)__  
><em>_Frágil__  
><em>_Mi bola de cristal (él me está mirando)__  
><em>_Hecha añicos en el suelo._

Arthur solía pensar que tenía una suerte del demonio. Suerte que no le servía más que encontrar problemas que a su parecer, una persona de su edad no debía de sufrir. Quizá el acoso constante de su hermano mayor –Scott- no era del todo sano. ¡Pero qué más! Todos los hermanos son pesados, sobre todo cuanto ellos consideran que les has hecho algo mano. ¿Su error? Seguramente nacer. Siempre pasa. Se preguntaba infatigablemente porque Scott focalizaba toda su ira contra él y no contra los gemelos o Dylan. ¡Maldita su suerte.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, Lukas, le decía que solo debía de ser una etapa.

—¡Tú estás en el extremo contrario al mío! —Espetó el inglés con cierto rencor— Eres el hermano mayor, dime qué clase de motivación tienes como para hacerle la vida imposible a Emil.

—Es mi hermano —le respondió con su suave voz sin dejar de ver la revista entre sus manos.

—Eso no justifica nada.

—Lo hace —Lukas elevó por un segundo sus ojos azules y le escudriño, como quien se divierte ante la desgracia ajena— No me veas así. Solo dale lo que quiere.

—¡¿Y qué puede ser?!— Exclamó golpeando la mesa—Me ha robado mi dinero, mi tiempo, mis posesiones incluso libros ¡No le gustan los mismos géneros que a mí! ¿Qué puede querer?

—Atención.

—¿Atención?

—Cuando quiero llamar la atención de Emil suelo fastidiarlo. Es divertido —soltó con naturalidad, incluso Arthur creyó que no hablan del mismo tema—, posiblemente dentro de unos años, cuando crezca y se vaya de la casa no tenga a quien molestar.

—Lukas… a veces eres extraño…

—Es entretenido.

—Tu humor me desquicia.

Arthur tomó su montón de libros y dejó a su mejor amigo sumergido en esa revista de música que cargaba a todos lados. Le echó una última mirada como sí eso le ayudara a que él le diera una razón más coherente para poner en marcha en (mal) consejo que le había extendido como último recurso.

Al llegar a casa, aspiró el aroma a cigarrillo e hizo caso omiso a la alerta de que Scott había llegado de la Universidad. Era extraño. Poco usual.

—¡Estoy en casa! — exclamó por mera costumbre y al no recibir respuesta inmediata de su madre, supo que posiblemente estuviera en problemas. Sin mamá en el campo, el pequeño conejo estaba a merced del zorro.

Subió hasta su habitación, notando con falsa sorpresa que su habitación estaba abierta. Entró con miedo y se topó con la figura de su hermano mayor y de cómo echaba algunas cosas a su cama. Una bolsa que al caer en la suave superficie desparramo algunos libros y un peluche en forma de Unicornio. Arthur juró que _Té negro_ se había perdido en una de esas limpiezas de primavera que su madre les obligaba a realizar rigurosamente. ¡Demonios!

Cruzó una efímera mirada con el mayor, tratando de hacer el mínimo contacto y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que se fuera. El consejo de Lukas estaba fuera de lugar, él no tenía a Scott Kirkland como hermano mayor, así que Emil se podía considerar un chico muy afortunado al no pasar por los puños y la afilada mirada –como daga- del pelirrojo.

Scott lo escaneó de arriba abajo, y tras un breve silencio agregó

—Toma tus porquerías, ya no tengo dónde guardarlas.

El rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima. ¡Oh vaya! Le estaba devolviendo todo lo que le había quitado. Lástima que eso no haría que recuperara los infernales años en dónde siendo apenas un niño, lo empujaba del tobogán y le hacía caer a la arenilla.

No encontró una razón para aquel gesto de gentileza y Scott como todo un zorro, olió su inseguridad. Soltó una risa ronca tras darle una calada. Avanzó hasta él con sigilosos movimientos, asechándolo. Arthur esperó un golpe en cualquier momento, su cuerpo se tensó por mero instinto y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente.

—Me gusta como se ve ese collar —apuntó Scott dándole un pequeño toque al dije en forma de ala de mariposa—, se ve bien en ti— sus labios se curvado en una sonrisa que distaba de ser galante, había algo en ella que aterró al rubio. Trató de alejarlo pero la incertidumbre sobre el destino de su collar –que era valioso- lo alejó de todo acto de contradecir la palabra de su hermano. Éste se acercó a él y soltó el humo que retenía en sus pulmones directo en su rostro. Arthur cerró los ojos y tosió.

—_Bloddy hell! _ — exclamó pero para cuando Arthur quiso hacerle frente a Scott éste se había encerrado en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>— <em>What? Damn, you're right<em>! —Espetó Vlad tratando de imitar el acento Inglés perfectamente marcado de su amigo—, esto es sobre obsesión.

—Vlad…— llamó Arthur desde el otro lado de la pantalla— vete al demonio.

Lukas estaba en videoconferencia con ellos y a la vez no, seguía hojeando esa revista.

—¿Sabes lo que significa que te echen el humo en la cara?

—Sí, seguro, que te vayas al demonio ¡Dije!

—Hombre, esa fue una seria indirecta. Yo sé que tu hermano está un poco loco, pero no creí que a ese grado— el de ojos rojos rio con ganas y dio una vuelta sobre su silla de escritorio. Arthur no había quitado su cara de pocos amigos—. Vaya forma de llama tu atención.

—Los odio, a los dos —espetó y alzó el libro para tapar la cámara.

—Arthur, eres tan frágil. Bromeo ¡Anda! Pásame la tarea de ciencias.

—¡Al demonio! — antes de cortar la llamada hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo y se alejó del ordenador. Un poco de té antes de irse a la cama no era mala idea.

Hasta que encontró a Scott en la cocina haciéndose un bocadillo nocturno. Trató de ignorarlo como por tercera vez ese día y solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Se iba a volver loco.

* * *

><p>Notas: Esto no fue necesario un... ScottArthur, pero sus mentecitas pueden sacar conclusiones. Tengo ya 8 ideas con 4 ya hechos, tengo la opción de extenderlo hasta doce o trece viñetas. Si quieres un poco más de amor británico puedes pedirlo (?) no me hago la difícil. No quiero hacer esto muy largo porque tengo The Black Opera y otros dos fics importantes en otros Fandoms que quiero seguir. Así que tampoco esperen mucho. Igual y mato a alguien para hacerlo interesante. No sé. Todo lo que me diga la música~ (hay un par de cosas interesantes que ya hice) En fin. Cualquier comentario o critica, como siempre es bien recibido y siempre me ayuda a mejorar.<p>

Gracias por leer~


	2. Whiteomega - BulRum

**Aclaraciones— **Dimitri es Bulgaria.

**Notas**— Un poco de amor para Vlad~ Gracias por sus reviews.

Respuesta a Reviews anónimos:

Klan: !Gracias por leer!, espero sea de agrado este capitulo. Un saludo muy grande!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

Whiteomega – Moonspell

* * *

><p>"<em>Es cuando caemos de rodillas a chupar la boca de los demás<em>

_Es cuando la vida es tan preciosa que cada momento me duele_

_Que tengo miedo por mí_

_Que tengo miedo por mí"_

Si había algo que a Vlad hacia suspirar era una buena canción, la lluvia pegando a su ventana y el suave vaivén de Dimitri sobre su cuerpo. Era tan exquisito como morderle y arrancarle un gruñido –aunque después recibiera un codazo- Se aferró un poco más al cuerpo que lo apresaba contra el colchón de sabanas rojas y dejó salir un gemido placentero al momento en que éste le mordisqueó la oreja. Solo hacía más tortuoso su martirio y más grande su sed.

Dimitri y él no eran pareja, o al menos no oficialmente. Eran compañeros de escuela, no iban a las mismas clases juntos, pero se veían de vez en cuando en los pasillos. Se miraban de reojo y seguía sus caminos. Cada uno con su grupo de amigos, cada uno en su propio mundo. Como un Vampiro y un hombre lobo que debían cuidarse las espaldas antes de que recibieran una estaca. Una idea demasiado Romántica que hacía que Vlad se emocionara cada que Dimitri concertaba una cita con él. Una "cita". Lukas lo había acusado de ser un enfermo. Tener relaciones salvajes detrás del salón de música no era del todo loco, era el hecho de ser encontrados en cualquier momento. Solo sabía que se llamaba Dimitri, que tenía un acento marcado y seductor, le gustaba las noches largas y tenía un extraño afiche con morderle la oreja. Nada fuera de lo común que no hubiera visto en otros chicos que le gustaban. Cabello tan negro como el petróleo y ojos verdes opacos.

Sin embargo su relación estaba plenamente basada en el silencio. Se limitaba a besarse por largo rato, y cuando sus padres y su hermano no estaban a romper ese insulso silencio con gemidos y jadeos. Tan fuertes que parecía que no conocían otro lenguaje, porque solo por ese medio comprendían lo bien que se sentían juntos, lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban y la nula necesidad de palabras ante el poder de los ojos rojizos de Vlad y los verdes profundos de su amante.

Lo llenaba tanto que el vacío existencial en el alma de Vlad se desvanecía por lo que duraba el acto, pero al clavar sus uñas en la carne al rojo vivo… desaparecía.

Lo tenía a un lado y éste miraba con cierto atisbo de culpa la ventana. Como siempre. Ahora, él se pondría de pie, se vestiría y saldría de la casa dejándolo con el agujero en el pecho.

—He estado pensando —susurró Dimitri sin dejar de contemplar la lluvia golpear el vidrio polarizado— Tengo miedo por nosotros.

Vlad parpadeó. No era usual que él se quedará tanto tiempo.

—¿Miedo?

—¿Cuánto más podremos permanecer así? —Dimitri dio media vuelta y ahora se centraba en el techo de la habitación del rubio—. Pretendiendo que está bien todo esto.

—Está bien —soltó una risa, pero murió lentamente cuando el semblante de su amante no cambio— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sí, esa es la pregunta ¿A dónde quieres llegar tú? —Suspiró y prosiguió— ¿Sabes? Me gusta lo que hacemos, me la paso bien pero no me gusta ocultarme de todos.

—No nos ocultamos.

—No te pido que le pongamos un nombre a lo que tenemos —ladeó su cabeza—, pero quiero saber ¿Qué somos?

—Pues… —Vlad entrecerró los ojos pensando en el mejor argumento—, somos dos amigos que la pasan bien.

—No soy tu amigo, Vladimir —dijo con voz ronca— ni siquiera sé cómo te apellidas, no sé qué te gusta o que te molesta. Solo conozco tu cuerpo, no tu cabeza.

—No necesitas conocerlo —respondió con una sonrisa pero no funcionó. Dimitri quería tener _la _ plática, esa de la que Arthur le había advertido. Sin embargo él no estaba preparado. La formalidad no iba con él. Le gustaba ser un cazador que a la primera que tenía de saborear una nueva presa se lanzaba contra ella y lo hacía suyo. Le funcionó con Arthur, le funcionó con Lukas y no quería que Dimitri fuera su nuevo "mejor amigo"

Prefería seguir jugando a la _Mascarada_ y _El Apocalipsis _(*) antes de perder a su presa.

* * *

><p>Para la madrugada de ese día no había dejado que ninguno de sus dos amigos se fuera de la videoconferencia sin antes haberle ayudado a resolver su problema. Arthur tenía una cara de no querer saber nada del mundo y Lukas le veía con una ceja levantada con una severa expresión de "¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"<p>

—¡Y se fue! —Exclamó Vlad con expresión exagerada —me dijo: "Piensa las cosas antes de volver a buscarme" ¿De qué habla?

—Solo dile que te jode muy bien, que es especial en tu vida y con eso tendrá.

—Mala opción —secundo Lukas—, él quiere formalizar.

—¿Por qué todos quieren eso?

—Es normal.

—Tú no has formalizado con Mathias. ¡No tienes voz ni voto!

—No me lo ha pedido.

—O tal vez lo de por hecho —refutó Arthur.

—Él no sabe lo que quiere.

—Menudo idiota que te has conseguido.

—¡Son malos amigos! —Espetó el de ojos rojos llamado su atención— ¡Concéntrense en mi problema!

—Oye… pasan de la una y quiero dormir —Arthur le sonrió de medio lado solo para parecer un poco más amable—, piensa en lo que te dijo y quizá mañana por la mañana éste más lúcido. Descansa.

_Arthur "Knight of the queen" se ha desconectado_.

—¡No me dejes Lukas! —le exigió ante la repentina salida del inglés.

—Arthur tiene razón.

—¿Debo de pensarlo?

—No, quiero dormir.

_Lukas "Savage Valkiyrie" se ha desconectado. _

Vlad dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y se goleó varias veces en ella.

—De-mo-nios.

Enfrentar a Dimitri el día de mañana iba a ser un infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Siento que, a Bulgaria y Rumania les hace falta más atención. Me encantan, pero he leído poco de ellos o son parejas muy terciarias. Así que en cuanto comenzó a sonar la canción supe que era de ellos. Moonspell se identifica por hablar mucho de estos seres sobre naturales, el disco doble "AlphaNoir y OmegaWhite" habla de Hombres lobo y Vampiros (en ese orden); bueno en realidad casi todos sus disco. Pero en fin, me topé dos veces con canciones de esta banda y fue emocionante sacar las ideas. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer y apoyar el proyecto, nos leemos el sábado por la noche~

(*) La "Mascarada" y "Hombre lobo: El apocalipsis"; son dos juegos de Rol que se centrar en Vampiros y Hombres lobo (Respectivamente) Yo solo he jugado el primero y es jodidamente divertido. Supongo que al Magic trio siendo tan… extraños alguna vez lo han jugado. Vlad puede ser muy insistente.


	3. Dead boy's poem - DenNor

**Notas**_— _Y porque el publico lo pidió. Este es un DenNor. Iba a ser un UsUk, en teoría. Parece que Arthur se hace el difícil y ayer estaba escribiendo más shoots así que tendremos esto para rato. En fin~ En lo que actualizo este respondo comentarios excepto el anon, este va aquí !En fin! Gracias por leer, por comentar, por sus favoritos y alertas. Más notas al final.

Comments anons:

**Klan_—_** !Hola otra vez! !Sí!, digamos que me enfocaré en buscar la forma de adaptar las canciones para narrar las relaciones de todos. Habrá capítulos dedicados a un solo personaje, a veces a los tres o a los seis (?), pero como dije, todo depende de la canción que me toca. Aquí esta el DenNor porque lo pediste (fuiste la primera y lo consideré sin dudarlo) y pues Vlad, lo entiendo a veces, eso de formalizar es como ponerse una cadena en el cuello y en parte me identifico con él. !Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Dead boy's poem — Nightwish**

* * *

><p><em>"Enséñame la pasión que temo haber perdido, muéstrame amor, abraza al huérfano… Mucho más de lo que quise dar a aquellos que me aman.<em>

_Lo siento; El tiempo dirá _—_Este amargo adiós— No vivo más para avergonzarme y avergonzarte Y tu… Deseo no haber sentido por ti aún más..."_

No era que Lukas fuera extraño. Sucede que Lukas tenía gustos muy específicos, en cuanto a lo que vestía, lo que comía, lo que escuchaba y por sobre todo lo que leía. Pasaba largas horas leyendo en los jardines de la escuela entre recesos y de camino a casa. Siempre cargando un libro distinto cada semana —a veces cada tercer día—. Ganó varios concursos de escritura dentro del colegio y había sido uno de los candidatos para mandar su obra a una editorial de la Universidad, pero él se negó, diciendo que "No soy tan bueno"; Lukas a veces era extraño porque teniendo oportunidades frente a él no las tomaba aunque estas les dijeran en su cara…

—¡Hola extraño que no conozco. Vamos a salir!

El primer día de clases en su preparatoria fue un altísimo chico rubio quien lo abordó antes que Vlad le echara el ojo encima. (Él estaba más interesado en la húngara con cara de pocos amigos que se sentaba dos puestos delante de él)

Lo ignoró. Creyendo que no era él a quien le habla —pobre diablo de la victima de ese loco—, pero su sorpresa no pudo ser expresada cuando él le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención dispersa. Lukas lo mandó al demonio por un año. Un año en que Mathias (como supo que se llamaba) le insistió. Pensó que cuando comenzó a salir con Vlad lo iba a dejar en paz. Pero Vlad sabía cuándo un lobo ponía el ojo en una presa y Lukas no se le iba a ir vivo.

La idea de una pelea de dos hombres por ti lucia como una novela para adolescentes. Por un lado tenía al seductor "Vampiro" de Vlad y por otro lado al "Rey del –manicomio- norte" de Mathias. Tino le dijo que era una oportunidad por la que cualquier chica moriría, que eligiera a uno antes de que se mataran a pelotazos en la clase de deportes o en las duchas. Porque Mathias jugaba Americano, Basketball y Atletismo y Vlad no tendría oportunidad contra él ¡Lo haría mierda! Sin embargo Mathias tenía un fuerte sentido del honor; como todo caballero nórdico. (Mentira, los Vikingos eran salvajes y sanguinarios y en cualquier momento Vlad aparecería muerto en algún contenedor de basura)

Lo mejor que pudo hacer Lukas fue mandarlos a los dos a la mierda, fin del asunto. A uno por salvaje —A Vlad porque él sacaba las uñas y eso no era legal— y al otro por acosador.

Pero Mathias nunca se rindió. A pesar de que un tiempo se alejó de él. De la nada se había esfumado y Lukas por mero instinto comenzó a extrañar mirar a todos lados y esconderse entre los árboles para leer a gusto y que Mathias no lo encontrara. Extrañaba que le llevara Café. ¡Es más! Si, el café era lo que más extrañaba.

Fue extraño.

Vlad perdió en interés en él en cuanto Arthur estaba libre de Francis.

Y Lukas se había quedado sin ser la Reina del norte y de los Vampiros.

En la clase de educación cívica deberían de escribir una composición para compartir en clase. Cualquier cosa. Algunas fueron anónimas. Aunque era bastante obvio que la de los gatos tenía que ver algo implícito con Heracles y la de la pasta (y de lo genial que era) con Feliciano. La de Arthur fue la sorpresa, de pronto había encontrado a una persona que pasaba por cosas similares a la de él. Mientras el profesor la iba leyendo no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la pareja al final del salón. A Vlad jugueteando con la nunca de Arthur, escribiendo algo con bolígrafo rojo y éste pretendiendo prestar atención. Luego, la vergüenza. Una venía con una dedicatoria especial, pero no decía de quien para quien solo un "Esto es para la persona que me gusta… nada más porque sí"

Lukas miró con falso interés a sus compañeros de clase que entre ellos mismos cotilleaban sobre quien podría ser, jugando a ser detectives y descifrar al culpable. Miró a Tino y éste le devolvió la mirada seguido en ademán con sus manos como diciendo "Yo no sé nada"

Fueron los tres minutos y fracción más extraños del mundo. Comenzaba diciendo algo acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba el invierno, de cómo la nieve tan blanca se teñía de rojo y de cómo solo él era más hermoso que ese momento. Una mezcla de párrafos empalagosos y otros que rayaban en la locura. Quien fuera que había escrito eso, estaba desquiciado. Y lo peor del caso. Le gustó mucho.

Por mero instinto miró a Vlad, pero él parecía igual de fascinado con aquellos versos. Bien, descarado. Luego observó a la otra persona que posiblemente se adaptaba al perfil. Natasha, pero ella estaba centrada en su teléfono, si era ella lo simulaba bastante bien. Luego notó como la mitad de la clase lo veía. Les respondió con una mirada indiferente porque la redacción que veían era la suya, entonces él quedó descantado.

Vlad había perdido el interés en Arthur desde hace dos semanas y ahora, el Vampiro estaba en caza de algo más interesante. Arthur por su lado, pareció no afectado.

Y un día como cualquier, al llegar a su salón encontró un café en el asiento que siempre usaba; junto a la ventana detrás de Antonio y enfrente de Tino. Lo tomó inspeccionándolo con atención y leyó en una perfecta caligrafía "Para la Valquiria". Era justo como le gustaba, café negro sin azúcar no muy caliente, no muy frio. La escena se repitió durante semanas y las notas comenzaban a llegar, algunos días aparecían en su mochila, otras en libros que aparecían junto al café y otras entregadas directamente de sus compañeros.

—Alguien apunta a mi cabeza— le dijo Antonio una vez extendiendo una cajita y el café de siempre—, quiero conservarla así que me dijeron que si no es el disco que gusta, me digas y te lo cambia.

Comenzó a tener miedo. Mathias seguía por allí, parecía llevarse bien con Gilbert y su hermano, Ludwig. De vez en cuando lo miraba y lo saludaba, pero no parecía tener el mismo afán por perseguirlo.

* * *

><p>—¡Adivina! —exclamó Vlad la quita vez que tuviera una reunión por video conferencia para poder adelantar un trabajo en grupo. Arthur en otro extremo de la pantalla parecía revisar de su libreta algunas notas y luego en la computadora.<p>

—¿Has encontrado otra víctima?

—No— canturreó sonriéndole— He encontrado a TU acosador.

Arthur dejó todo lo que hacía y se concentró de lleno en la plática, bajó el volumen de la música y dijo rápidamente antes de que Vlad soltara la bomba:

—Antonio es chismoso, no le creas.

—Le cambié el lugar en el equipo para que estuviera con los Vargas, la información es cien por ciento verídica.

—Habla— ordenó Lukas con su mejor cara de Poker. En su mente había una especie de lucha interna.

—¡Mathias!

—Ya enserio. ¿Quién?

—Es Mathias— Arthur confirmó cuando la cara de Lukas no reflejo nada— Mathias trabaja de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos, justo al lado de la cafetería donde trabaja Antonio que— y agregó como información importante— está justo a dos locales de la librería de segunda mano a la que vas. Además, no está solo. Hay gente que le ayudo.

—Como Tino — afirmó Vlad—, También Francis y Antonio y no me creas, pero me huele que también Emma metió la cuchara en el asunto.

—Yo le dije algunas cosas a Francis— Arthur torció la boca— fue totalmente sin querer. Le dije que una vez tú y yo peleamos por el café y el té. Supongo que allí se dio cuenta de cómo te gusta. Lo de tus gustos musicales es fácil saberlo. Las tienes en tu perfil y como Francis es mi amigo, él puede leerlo.

—Yo no me explico el buen gusto que tiene en escribir— dijo Vlad añadiendo más leña al fuego—, Gilbert me dijo que él solo le ayudaba con la ortografía, y que Antonio era quien las ponía en tu mochila. Por eso no te dabas cuenta de en qué momento las colocaba.

—Ese sujeto quiere enserio algo contigo.

Lukas no dijo nada. Salió de la videoconferencia y dejó al par de rubios con algunas cosas que querían agregar, sin embargo ya era muy tarde y cuando Arthur trató de llamar a Lukas éste había apagado su móvil. No tenía el teléfono de su casa, ni sabía dónde vivía. Se habían comenzado a llevar mejor a raíz del trabajo grupal.

Al día siguiente Lukas le pidió a Mathias que lo dejara en paz.

Ahora Mathias le llevaba personalmente el café y le cantaba con su guitarra desgastada los versos que le mandaba en todas las cartas.

A Lukas parecía no molestarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>_— "Dead boy's poem"_ es de las mejores canciones de Nightwish. La letra tenía partes que podía usar y primero comencé a imaginar una cosa super agst. Luego recordé que una vez en la Universidad yo fui una mensajera que le llevó una carta a una chica de otra carrera, yo iba pasando por allí y el chico me abordó, me explico, se me hizo algo noble y pues, le dije algo similar a lo que dijo Antonio. En resumen, la idea fue que; Mathias tiene su lado "Romántico-lírico-siniestro" que enamoró a Lukas. Pero no todo el miel sobre hojuelas. Como dije, la historia no tiene continuidad pero creo que le puedo dar un orden a los capítulos.

!En fin!, Nos leemos yo creo que mañana por la noche con el UsUk (que fue el segundo que escribí), no quiero retazar ese momento.


	4. Come what (ever) may - UsUk

**Notas**—Tuve problemas con el internet desde del capitulo anterior y nunca me dejo trepar esto hasta hoy Lunes -.- pufff, lo siento de verdad. Gracias infinitas a quienes comentan, leen y agregar a favoritos y alertas. !Se agradecen infinitamente!

**Aclaraciones**— Consumo de sustancias felices un poquito de proyección. Lo siento~

Respuesta a comentarios Anons:

Klan: !Gracias por leer! y me alegró muchisimo de que te haya gustado, las cosas no se me dan tan simples con ellos, siento que Lukas es muy forzado por eso siempre termina haciendo comentarios tajantes. En fin, Gracias por comentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

Come what (ever) may – Stone Sour

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo que hiciste, está matando a todos<em>

_Una pequeña sonrisa a un bastardo homicida_

_Quieres ser un hombre, debes de tener un plan_

_Otro fracaso es un desastre garantizado_

La primera vez que Arthur conoció a Alfred, fue uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer más que sufrir porque eres un misántropo –sin motivo aparente, porque todo se trataba de encontrarle sentido a las acciones que el mundo hacia- y lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue dejar de tomar el medicamente que te alejaba de toda clase de ideas estúpidas.

Estúpidas como aferrar tus dedos desnudos a la cornisa de concreto. No había vértigo, no había emoción en su estómago ni en su cabeza. Solo un inmenso agujero.

Había pensado en las miles de opciones que posiblemente tenía. Pero ninguna de ellas parecía encajar con sus exigentes pretensiones. Lo medito por meses, incluso por años. Cansarse de la vida era una cosa, pero encontrar manera para poder seguir adelante era otra. Para Arthur la vida no era más que un majo de experiencias, entre malas y buenas, por desgracia, él era demasiado perfeccionista y toda aquella pequeña obsesión lo había llevado hasta ese punto. Se vio a sí mismo arriba de edificio en dónde vivía; unos departamentos en medio de la ciudad hermosamente pintados de color salmón con detalles minimalistas que hacían que la gente envidiara a quienes Vivian allí. Sin embargo esa envida no era el suficiente motivante para que Arthur Kirkland decidiera seguir respirado el mismo aire que sus amables vecinos y aunque sonara de lo más despreciable es que aquellos no eran malos vecinos, pero él sí. Saludaba por mera cortesía. Eso era ser hipócrita. Todas aquellas lecciones instruidas por su madre ya no tenía sentido.

En realidad nada tenía sentido.

Recordó como quien no quiere la cosa, una de esas veces en dónde se perdía en las tiendas de discos, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Algo, por más pequeño que fuera. Recorrió con su memoria los rostros de sus compañeros de clase y ninguno parecía tenerle satisfecho incluso sus dos mejores amigos habían terminado por aburrirle. No era que Lukas no fuera alguien especial o que Vlad no alcanzará su estándar de exigencia. No había nada en este mundo que le llamara la atención.

Era complicado. Estúpido en realidad.

Echó un furtivo vistazo hacia abajo, los carros, las personas pasando más allá de la valla que divida el condominio de la calle principal. ¡Joder! Si le lanzaba a su muerte segura posiblemente haría todo un espectáculo. Su cuerpo destrozado estaría en el pavimento y con mala suerte mancharía las hermosas rosas que el jardinero había cultivado con total devoción.

No, había mejores y más propias formas de morir.

Aspiró con fuerza contenido el aire pesado en la atmosfera y con pesar enfocó sus ojos en el cielo grisáceo que amenazaba con soltar su ira sobre de él. Pensándolo bien, el agua se llevaría mucha de la evidencia.

—Pase lo que tenga que pasar— se dijo Arthur con un exasperado tono de voz. Revolvió su cabello rubio y luego frotó su rostro— Vlad y Lukas se van a molestar mucho.

La primera gota cayó y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dejó llevar por el vaivén del viento de tormenta y soltó su cuerpo para poder caer del último piso de esa bonita residencia.

—¡Estás demente!

Algo – o alguien- lo habían jalado tan fuerte que su esperada caída fue contra el piso de losa negra. Soltó un gruñido y alzó los ojos para encarar a quien fuera que lo había alejado de su único amago de valentía.

Un rubio escudriño con especial atención. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en su piel profundando los surcos de sus ojeras y sus cansados ojos verdes. Nunca antes había visto a ese chico en su vida. Y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando

—¿!Qué te pasa, imbécil!?

—¡Sí! Eso mismo debería preguntarte ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

—Déjame en paz, has echado a perder mi muerte —acotó de golpe y se puso de pie. Trató de añadir algo más pero se sintió un completo cobarde. Hubiera sido mejor caer y no haberlo conocido.

Porque desde ese día Alfred F. Jones se había convertido en una especie de sombra que se materializaba en los momentos más inoportunos de su vida. Algo acerca de haberle salvado la vida y de que tenía una misión para con él. Joder, como si fuera un gato que acababa de salvar su un árbol.

—¡Tocan la puerta!— gritó Arthur desde la modesta cocina. Pero nadie iba a abrir. No, Scott no movería su pecoso trasero de la sala y los gemelos estaban más inmersos en esa pelea en el _Soul Escalibur_. Dejó la taza en el estante justo al lado de la puerta y sin echar una mirada a quien estaba afuera –quizá esta historia no sería posible si lo hubiera hecho- abrió la puerta de su casa.

Dicen que si invitas a pasar a un vampiro éste se pegará a ti como una sanguijuela y te dejara más seco que una pasa. O al menos eso era lo que le había escuchado decir a Vlad.

—¡Hola!, ¡Soy Alfred Jones!, ¡Tu nuevo vecino!

La suerte de Arthur no era buena.

—_Bloody hell…_

O quizá había tenido un golpe de suerte ese día.

Arthur experimentó un vuelco en su estómago, pero más que ser una sensación encantadora de haber encontrado el amor de tu vida fue como las náuseas al comer algo echado a perder. El amor debía de ser algo bello. No algo que te produjera ganas de cortarte las venas.

* * *

><p>—Por un momento pensé que Arthur sería la solterona del grupo— dijo Vlad con sus manos en las mejillas, pareciendo una colegiala a la cual le acababan de contar el mejor cotilleo del año.<p>

—¡No somos nada, es solo un estúpido!

—No puedo creer que vaya en la escuela — respondió Vlad ignorando a Arthur—, esto es épico. Una clase de maldición que cayó sobre de ti al querer lanzarte sin avisar.

—¡Oh, disculpen por no invitarlos! A la próxima podríamos organizar un suicidio colectivo.

—Yo te aventaría —espetó Lukas sin levantar la vista a la cámara, estaba concentrado en una Tarea pendiente.

—Yo te filmaría —secundo Vlad agregando una sincera risa de diversión—, vamos Arthur, no es que no estemos preocupados por lo que trataste de hacer hoy— dijo con el rostro ligeramente contrariado y el tono de su voz era serio, lo que hizo que Lukas dejara de hacer sus deberes y prestara atención—, nos preocupas y sabes que si te sientes mal estaremos allí. No es por nada, _amigo¸_ pero estoy agradecido con el _cerdo americano_.

—No seas egoísta— dijo Lukas—, no soy de hielo.

—Te queremos aunque no lo demostremos a menudo—Vlad le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego señaló el posible lado dónde la pantalla del noruego se mostraba—, en especial Lukas.

Vlad "Lord of darkness" te ha enviado un sticker.

—Las sonrisas no van conmigo.

—¡Es más!, Hagamos noche de chicos, mañana en mi casa, películas y música. ¡Hablaremos mal de la gente! ¿Qué dices?— propuso Vlad meneando las manos. Miraba con insistencia las pantallas de sus amigos.

—Claro… —Lukas respondió— hablemos del _cerdo americano_ y nos pintamos las uñas.

—Lo de las uñas suena fantástico— dijo Arthur sopesando la idea—. Lo hablo con mamá y les digo mañana.

Arthur pensó, que por sus amigos, todo valía la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> El nombre de la sustancia es "Clonazepam"; es una cosita que te hace la vida extremadamente más feliz y relajada, pero el precio a pagar es caro porque es adictiva. Demasiado y pasar por el proceso de desintoxicación no es sencillo. A diferencias de otro tipo de adicción esta se genera muy rápido, yo lo tomé por seis meses y se redujo la dosis a mínimo y mirenme haciendo este fic. Bueno!~ Algo bueno salió.


	5. I want love - SpUkUs

**Notas— **Si todo sale bien esto estará publica el Martes por la noche o miércoles por la mañana. No les doy fecha de cuando actualizo por cosillas de salud. Yo creo que el Viernes o Sábado cuando muy tarde. Como también tengo **Black Opera** (mi otro fic de Hetalia) quiero acabar lo más rápido esto y seguirle al otro. Y lo largo depende de ustedes~ ¡Gracias por los comentarios salvajes! Se aprecia que tomen de su tiempo en hacerlo. ¡Besos!

**Aclaraciones— **¡Antonio al ataque!~ Aunque es un UsUk, a veces se me sale el SpUk~ (Aunque el Hero entra al rescate)

Para los reviews anónimos:

**Klan**—Hola de nuevo! Tener de vecino a Alfred fue la ironía de la historia porque yo no quería eso, pro se dieron las cosas. Así que la familia Kikrland tendrá que soportar a un Americano por allí. Sí habrá episodios dónde se junten los seis y no es tan épico como se piensa Mathias y Al tienen cosas en común, pero no Dimitri. Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios y por comentar, un gran saludo!

**Bel Strider—**Hay una imagen de una escena, en la primera están tus amigos reconjiendote porque estas ebrio, en la segunda están tus amigos riéndose de ti porque estas ebrio y creo que con todo y foto, y dice "amigos" y "amigos verdaderos" Creo que ellos tienen es clase de amistad, es más voy a ver si puedo meterlos en una fiesta y ver sus reacciones. Y Joder! Sacro culto, tengo abandonado este fic por haberme mudado de fandom. Gracias por seguirme desde entonces y por el apoyo se agradece mucho, mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**I want love – Akira Yamaoka (Sillent hill)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Llena mi corazón con amor, <em>

"_Te sorprenderá lo poco lo que necesito de él, para sentirme completo aquí y ahora _

_Una agitación está dentro de mí, son los sentimientos que no puedo ignorar _

_Necesito un milagro y eso es lo que estoy esperando"_

Arthur creía que se podía sufrir de muchas cosas. No encontrar en acústico una canción que te fascina, por ejemplo. O cuando vas al supermercado y no hay del té que tanto te fascina (solo una variante más barata y no es el caso) incluso creía que sufrir por no saber en qué iba a acabar tu saga favorita porque el autor parecía querer más dinero de lo que quería hacer un buen final. Pero sufrir por amor era algo totalmente estúpido.

Estaba solo, como nunca antes. Los supuestos amigos —que ahora deseaba que se fueran al demonio— lo habían dejado morir solo. Vlad se había fugado de clase junto con Dimitri y para esas horas los dos estarían en la _Arcade_… o en casa del búlgaro tratando de reproducirse como conejos. Lukas, por otro lado había desaparecido poco antes del segundo receso y ahora estaba comiendo solo. Solo con su alma, con su tarea pendiente y con el idiota de Antonio a una mesa de distancia igual de solo que él.

¡Aléjate satanás! Pensó Arthur ante la posibilidad de que el moreno lo abordara con cualquier pretexto (Sabía que andaba casando a la belga y al ítalo y que nada se había dado realmente) y él era uno de los _tantos_; según Francis, en su lista de pendientes. Comenzaba a creer que la preparatoria era una especie de "temporada de patos" dónde tomabas un rol: Pato o Escopeta y le dabas a lo primero que pasara. Entonces él era un pato solitario en medio de un paraje abierto; la cafetería, y Antonio era un cazador.

—¡Qué hay!— saludó el moreno dejando lo mochila en le mesa. Luz roja, se iba a sentar— ¿Tienes la tarea de lengua?

Oh demonios, eso se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

—La estaba acabando— respondió por mera cortesía. No, mala idea, se estaba sentado, sacando su libreta. Mierda.

—¿Puedo?

—Ya qué…

—Solo comparar, tengo algunos problemas y Francis no me ayudó mucho.

Arthur se quedó callado y jugueteó con su celular cuando ninguno de sus dos amigos le había respondido sus mensajes. Antonio parecía ser honesto en su petición porque parecía concentrado en su labor, comparando de una libreta a la otra, haciendo expresiones de confusión y soltando pequeños quejidos. Tomó una goma y borró algunas cosas y las corrigió. Cuando terminó le entregó su libreta con una increíble sonrisa que por un segundo –uno muy remoto- se comparó con la de Jones.

—Gracias _tío,_ me has salvado el trasero.

Tenía un bello trasero, había que admitirlo.

—A la próxima no confíes en Francis— espetó de forma desinteresada.

—Me preguntaba— oh no, aquí venía la bomba—, si tienes algo que hacer mañana en el primer receso— el rubio, abrió la boca con las cejas fruncidas, dispuesto a mandarlo al demonio, pero Antonio era más rápido y agregó leyendo su mente—, para que me expliques lo del examen. No te quito mucho tiempo y yo invito ¿qué dices?

¡Bien, comida gratis!

—Ya qué…— alzó los hombros, ladeando la cabeza.

—Gracias— volvió a sonreír, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Arthur sonrió sin querer la cosa y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Tendrás una cita?

—What th…?!— Arthur dio un salto en su lugar, tensando sus manos. Parecía que lo había atrapado en la peor de las fechorías. Giró la cabeza y se topó con los ojos inquisidores de Lukas. Éste se sentó a su lado (al contrario de dónde estaba Antonio)— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Fui a ver la práctica de los mastodontes.

El inglés parpadeó y trató de relacionar el enunciado.

—¿El equipo de Americano?

Lukas asintió, iba a sacar sus cosas, pero rápidamente echó un vistazo al reloj de la cafetería. Tarde para hacer los deberes. Se limitó a sacar una manaza de su bolsa, dio un mordisco.

—Si las miradas mataran —susurró el noruego aún con el bocado. Luego miró furtivamente hacia la izquierda, casi al fondo, dónde se sentaban los chicos del equipo.

Alfred, a la distancia, los escudriñaba con especial atención. Ludwig le hizo una seña con la mano derecha para que prestara atención a lo que te estaba diciendo y volteó para su grupo.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Llegamos hace poco—terminó otro bocado y meneó la mano con la manzana como explicando con sus manos la historia—, te iba a abordar, pero llegó Antonio y desistió. Desde entonces no ha dejado de verte.

—¿Y dónde se supone que tú estabas?

—Mirando la reacción.

Arthur volvió a fruncir el entrecejo haciendo que sus espesas cejas se unieran en una V, guardó su teléfono y se puso de pie, aparentemente enojado. No le dijo nada más a Lukas y no le dio atención el resto de día. Tampoco se conectó esa noche.

Al siguiente día, Arthur le pidió secamente a Lukas que cambiaran de lugar solo por ese día, el noruego no puso resistencia y se fue a sentar a lado de Natasha. Antonio estaba especialmente parlanchín. Le dijo que él invitaba la comida, y que en cambio le llevó un poco de paella que había cocinado –jurando que sería lo mejor que había probado en la vida-. Se comieron algunos churros a escondidas. Se rieron de a ratos y algunos de la clase cotillearon sobre lo cercanos que se habían vuelto de la noche a la mañana.

Salieron en punto de dar el timbrazo que anunciaba el primer receso y corrieron a la cafería para poder ganar un buen lugar junto al dispensador de bebidas. Vlad miró por encima del hombro a Lukas quien estaba hablando con Mathias y Alfred.

—¿Qué mosca le pico a Arthur?— cuestionó Vlad uniéndose al grupo. Alfred en inmediato soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

Alfred parecía como querer decir algo, pero sus palabras se atoraban justo antes salir y eran más como resoplidos de bestia que coherencias.

Hay una regla en el reino animal: Tómalo todo y no dejes nada. Si Alfred quería aparearse con Arthur tenía que sacar a Antonio del camino. Le propuso a Mathias y a Ludwig hacerle una sucia jugarreta al moreno antes de salir, pero su equipo no parecía importarle mucho su vida amorosa, y lo dejaron solo.

Simplemente se armó del valor y antes de salir abordó al rubio de cabellos desalineados justo saliendo del baño.

—Hi!—hizo un ademán con su mano y trató de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti… Jones?

—Ven mañana al entrenamiento— le propuso.

—¿Mañana? No, lo siento, tengo que ayudar a Antonio con _lengua_… tú sabes… necesita a alguien experto que le ayuda a comprender mejor… tú sabes…

—Oh… —musitó y trató de no perder lo radiante de su porte, pero para entonces Alfred era más como un polluelo que como el Águila cazadora que se decía— ¿Otro día, quizá?

—Sí… —respondió arrastrando la vocal—, quizá otro día.

Dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse le dedicó una sonrisa que Alfred no supo interpretar

—Sabes. Me gusta el té con dos terrones de azúcar y a veces un poco de leche.

Siguió su camino y se perdió entre los estudiantes.

—Creo que ya te ha quedado claro— espetó Arthur cerrando su libreta—, no necesitas más ayuda.

—No, explícame— sonrió encantadoramente.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer hoy.

Arthur no era un vampiro para que lo tuvieran que invitar a pasar, tampoco una Valkiria a la cual tuvieran que rendirle tributo como a una Diosa. Él era más bien como un Hada, atento a las emociones y necesidades que un humano requería. En este caso, la necesidad de amor. Tomó asiento en la fila más alejada de las gradas, mezclándose con algunos alumnos que comían su almuerzo y prestó especial atención al rubio americano que trataba de taclear a Iván sin mucho éxito.

* * *

><p>—No mientas— dijo Lukas mirando seriamente la pantalla— te vi en las gradas por la tarde.<p>

—Mentira, estuve en la cafetería, pregúntale a cualquiera.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Alfred?— Vlad le sonrió.

—¡Claro que no, porqué iría a verlo a entrenar!

—Entonces admites que estabas allí.

—_Bloody hell_, no!

—No tiene nada de malo.

—Sigo sin saber porque los tengo como amigos. Ambos son terribles amigos—acotó Arthur.

—Somos los únicos que te soportan, _amigo_.

—Algún día me vengaré de toda la maldad que han esparcido por el mundo ¡Lo juro!

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—Nos ama— dijo Lukas con su mismo porte monocromático.

—Se moriría sin nosotros—rio—. Aunque eventualmente lo podríamos aventar por una ventana y conseguirnos un nuevo Arthur.

—Uno que sepa cocinar.

—Uno que sepa cocinar— asintió Vlad con una pequeña risilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>— Me alegro saber que muchas personas se han sentido felices con el grupillo. Insisto, esta mezcla merece un poco de más amor salvaje, así que trataré de llevar este fic hasta dónde pueda, si hago 10 o 13 o 20 shoots, serán lo mejor que pueda, porque hasta los ocho que llevo, estoy notando que hay una trama de por medio allí metida, así que en cuanto esto acabe sacaré el orden de como leerlo~

Gracias por los cometarios!


	6. Cadence in her last breath - DenNor

**Notas— **Y pues~ ¡Hola a todos! Me encantaría decir que he escrito un poco más, pero solo tengo algunos shoots escritos. Pero como prometí actualizar este fin, les traigo otro capitulito. ¡Gracias de nuevo por los cometarios, alertar y favoritos, se agradecen profundamente, se leen, se mastican y se responden. ¡Hoy un poco de DenNor! Sin más! Buena lectura!

**Aclaraciones— **Andrei es Moldavia (Grito de niña y muere de ternura)

Respuesta a Reviews anónimos:

**Klan—** Allo~! ¿sabes? este capitulo lo escribí antes de leer el comentario, por ende cuando paso lo de la cita triple no fue la gran cosa supongo que debo ponerlos en un escenario más activo para ver que pasa con ellos. En fin!~ espero que este no te decepcione mucho, intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda para que se vuelva a dar un triple encuentro. Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Cadence of her last breath — Nighwish**

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué extraño a alguien que nunca encontré?<br>Con el ritmo de la respiración cayéndose  
>Las olas del mar lo trajeron a mí<br>Una mariposa... el milagro de la vida  
>Y toda la poesía en el mundo finalmente tiene el sentido para mí<em>

Alguna vez –en una de sus pláticas por videocámara- Vlad y Arthur le habían dicho que ese carácter que se cargaba sería su perdición tarde o temprano y que, el día menos esperado Mathias lo iba a mandar al diablo. Suponían que hacerse el difícil al inició era algo natural… un proceso de la época de apareamiento en la escuela. Ahora que tenía al hombre amarrado a él era de esperarse que al final Lukas terminara accediendo a uno que otro capricho de su —no son nada oficial — novio, pareja, compañero de aventuras, esclavo o… sí, esclavo.

Cuando Lukas anunciaba que quería algo. Mathias solo debía de usar sus poderes de súper acosador para saber que pasaba por la mente del noruego y salir disparado a buscarlo.

Tino se limitó a hacerle un comentario acertado.

—Cuando un perro no recibe alimento después de hacer un truco tantas veces, se irá a buscar a otro amo que le dé su galleta— y era un poco cruel en referirse a Mathias como un perro, pero no había otra explicación—, lo que él se merece.

—Lo hace porque él quiere, no porque yo quiero— se justificó Lukas con un libro (que Mathias le dio) en sus manos.

Su amigo torció la boca sopesando la mejor manera de hacerle entender. Tino sería alguien que no aparentaba maldad en uno solo de sus huesos, pero olía a las personas abusivas a kilómetros de distancia y Lukas era una de ellas. Él no pensó crear un monstro. Tino era un Frankenstein y Lukas su creación –en realidad era la creación de todo los involucrados.

La idea de una cita triple era descabellada, pero era el estilo de Vlad. Quedaron de verse en la plaza para ver una película que recién se había estrenado y era de miedo (el perfecto pretexto para abrazar a alguien). El último en llegar era Vlad, con la excusa de que su hermano pequeño se iba a quedar solo. Entonces lo traía de la mano y los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos. Al diablo la película de miedo. Terminaron viendo una película de dibujos animados que estaba de moda con humor americano y chistes de programas populares.

Sentaron a Andrei al final de la fila, junto a Lukas y Mathias, en medio quedaron los dos rubios y Vlad con su presa en el otro extremo. Solo para que su hermanito no viera como devoraba al Dimitri durante los noventa minutos que duraba la cinta. Alfred pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros de Arthur de forma casual y se susurraban cosas al odio: Sobre la película y de lo incomodos que estaba junto a dos calientes que se metían las manos en un lugar público.

Mathias se reía de la película al igual que Andrei y a pesar de que Lukas disfrutaba de la compañía de pequeño, no evito sentirse incomodo viendo de reojo a sus amigos poco entrados en la trama y más entrados en bocas ajenas. Bien, entonces el solterón del grupo sería él y no Arthur.

Incluso el inglés ya había hecho algunos avances significativos en su relación, uno que otro beso furtivo, Alfred miraba la película, se reía como tonto y cuando tomaba de su bebida, le ofrecía algo a Arthur y éste tomada, ambos compartiendo el mismo popote. Lukas fue específico y pidió un café bien cargado, una crepa dulce y unas papitas (y claro que él no había pagado nada), Mathias un agua mineral porque ya no le alcanzaba para más. No había sido abusivo, él se había ofrecido a pagarle.

Al acabar la película Dimitri tenía los labios más hinchados que nunca, constantemente pasaba su mano por su boca para tapar el enrojecimiento. La _típica pareja de comedia americana_ había hecho la graciosa huida porque Mathew llegaba algo tarde de su entrenamiento de Hokey y querían algo de privacidad, cosa que no se daba mucho en casa de los Jones y en casa de los Kirkland era imposible. No era tan tarde, pero Andrei debía de llegar temprano a casa y eso incluía a Vlad. Entonces se quedó solo con Mathias.

—¡He escrito una nueva canción!— anunció el más alto camino a dejar a Lukas—, ya casi está compuesta ¿la quieres oír? ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Tratar de intoxicarme con gelatina.

Lukas ponía toda clase de trabas. Desde la excusa más creíble hasta el motivo más alucinante como bañar a su pez o lavarse el cabello.

Un día Mathias olvidó el café de Lukas. Entonces fue el fin del mundo. Iván dijo que su ira sobrepasaba la de su hermana y eso, era muchísimo decir. Y sin más, lo botó enfrente de toda la clase. Suicidio social. Lukas era malo muy malo y Mathias bueno muy bueno, un pan de dios que había masticado y escupido el demonio.

El problema no fue haber terminado con Mathias, eso era solo la punta del iceberg. Ahora se le pegaba como lapa a Vlad y Dimitri y no era divertido estar haciendo guardia junto al salón de música solo para hacerles el favor de avisar si Roderich pasaba por allí (Ya los tenía en la mira) Hablar con Arthur era asunto perdido. Ahora estaba con Jones y por ende cerca del equipo de Americano, por consiguiente junto a Mathias.

—Te lo dije— Tino le miró severamente cuando tomó asiento en la cafetería. Berwald no hizo cometario alguno—, te dije que esto iba a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te va a volver a buscar.

* * *

><p>—Lukas, quita esa cara que entierro, ¿ya tienes tu parte lista?<p>

—Casi.

—Bien, me voy a dormir, cuando acabes pásala para acomodarlo todo mañana antes de la clase. ¡Y ya ve a buscarlo!... ¡Enfermas!

Vlad _"Lord of Darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

—He hablado con Mathias— dijo Arthur como quien habla del clima—. Deberías conversar con él.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Lo vas a dejar así como así?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Vlad me molestaban constantemente con Alfred?— no hubo respuesta— Pues sé que lo hacían por molestar, pero muy en el fondo que los agradezco, porque de no ser por eso nunca hubiera conocido mejor al idiota ese. Ahora yo te hago un favor. Ve y habla con él, demostrarle un poco de consideración no está mal. A veces la gente necesita algo de atención. Me pediste que no fuera egoísta, entonces también te lo pido a ti. Arregla las cosas o lo vas a perder.

Arthur _"Knight of the queen_" se ha desconectado.

Soltó un largo suspiro y terminó con calma la última parte del trabajo, la mandó a Vlad con una pequeña disculpa por la tardanza. Fue a la cocina a hacerse un poco de té antes de dormir y encontró a su hermano Emil sentado en la barra leyendo con especial atención una hoja de papel rojo que le pareció familiar. Mathias le mandaba cartas con un papel muy similar al que tenía su hermano en manos. Hizo un poco de ruido al entrar y éste alzó rápidamente la cabeza y bajó el papel a su regazo.

—¿Qué tienes allí?

—Nada— espetó con un mohín— ya me iba a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Muéstrame —Lukas extendió su mano, pero Emil arrugo el papel y negó suavemente.

—No es nada.

—Si no es nada, no tiene nada de malo. Muéstramelo.

Emil pensó la situación erróneamente. Trató de escaparse por el lado opuesto de la barra y Lukas alcanzó a pescarlo de la manga de su pijama, le aplicó una llave que su amigo ingles le enseñó y lo tiró de bruces al piso de madera, ambos soltaron un quejido por lo rápido de las acciones. El mayor tomó el papel y lo inspeccionó al tiempo que su hermanito se ponía de pie y lo maldecía.

Una carta de Mathias, con su perfecta caligrafía. Uno de tantos poemas que solía escribirle y que él con el paso del tiempo había dejado de descifrar como si cada uno de ellos diera por sentado lo mismo en cada entrega. Sacó su móvil verificando la hora y sabía que era lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir esperándole en el parque pasaba de la media noche.

—Ven a casa, ahora—Le exigió y en veinte minutos le vio subir por las escaleras de su edificio. Venía con la cabeza agachada y la mochila en su hombro derecho—¿Te has quedado desde que salimos del colegio?

Mathias asintió.

—Pasa— le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego llevó su mano hasta sus dedos para indicarle que callara. Lo tomó de su chaqueta morada del equipo de Americano y lo guio hasta su habitación. Era la primera vez que iba a su casa y la primera que colaba a un chico a su habitación. Se cercioró de que Emil estuviera en el suyo y su madre para entonces dormía.

—Oye, creo que-

Lo cayó con un beso tras cerrar con llave su habitación. Su primer beso, no fue tierno, tampoco romántico, era más bien demandante y soberbio. Todo lo que era Lukas en pocos adjetivos. Echó a Mathias a su cama con un empujó, apenas teniendo tiempo de deshacerse de su mochila. Y siguieron besándose sin control.

Vlad le había dicho que él día que su cuerpo le demandara sexo salvaje sería el día que perdiera el control o que estuviera con alguien que le produjera confianza. Le creyó en ese momento porque a cada beso y jadeo la pijama y a camisa del uniforme lo estaban molestando, la piel le quemaba con el solo roce en la ropa y se quería deshacer de ella. Tironeó de la chaqueta y luego de su corbata.

—Hey- espera… Lukas— dijo ente los besos—, tus padres están-

—Mamá duerme.

—Pero esto es rápido.

—No quiero esperar.

—No, Lukas —y lo tomó de la muñeca y paró el beso— tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

—No quiero.

—No, ahora me escuchas—frunció el entrecejo, se montó en sus caderas—Creo que si queremos que esto funcione vamos a tener que dar de nuestra parte. Yo doy, tu das— le tomó por ambas muñecas posándolas a cada lado de su cabeza—. Soy consciente de muchas cosas y sí, yo lo hago porque quiero, no me cuesta nada tenerte en bandeja de plata, me gusta pero-

—Entiendo.

—Bien… eso fue… rápido—dijo el danés con cierta desconfianza.

—Eres lento.

—Supongo que tengo que ser más específico de ahora en adelante.

El polisón se fue cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Entre besos y toqueteos no se concretó nada, sin embargo Mathias estaba feliz con el mal consejo de Tino de ignorar a Lukas por un rato y mandarle un ultimátum en forma de cartita.

—¿Has ido a tu casa y regresado?— cuestionó Lukas saliendo del condominio. Mathias estaba recargado en el muro, bebió rápidamente de su café y luego se lo tendió a Lukas.

—Sep. Hoy no iré al entrenamiento, regresaré a dormir un poco. Quería compensarlo.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de ir al colegio.

—Conozco una casa solitaria.

—No eres tan lento después de todo.

Mathias sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong> A veces hay que aprender a ceder, lo aprendí a la mala y yo no tuve tanta suerte como Lukas que tiene a Mathias y lo adora; la moraleja del día "Afloja el corazón de vez en cuando". Llevo nueve shoots escritos, y me han pedido un poco de HongIce (nadie ha preguntado por Emil~) Así que, trataré este la siguiente semana de ponerme a hacer algunos shoots más para poder seguir actualizando rápidamente ¿Les agrada? Yo que amo los capítulos kimoletricos se me hace malvado dejar capítulos cortos y tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y nos leemos el domingo por la noche~


	7. Weak & powerless - USUK

**Notas—**Ok. Había dicho que actualizaba ayer pero me quedé con lo del superbowl y luego ya no pude encender mi portátil. En fin!~Infinitamente agradecida por los comentarios, favoritos y alertar y en lo que subo esto respondo los comentarios. Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones—** Más de Arthur y más de las sustancias que lo hacían feliz :'D

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

Bel Strider— Había mencionado que se me hace injusto tardar tanto cuando son capítulos extremadamente pequeños. Tino es más bien un poco entrometido, supongo que le quiere hacer un favor al mundo. Sí habrá HongIce pero más adelantito también un poco de SuFin. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer, espero tenerte por acá pronto. Saludos!

Gest— Claro que sí. El mundo sería mucho mejor con más DenNor! Gracias por leer.

Klan— Hola! Después de leer esto Andrei no te parecerá muy inocente, no es nada tonto en pequeñito. ¡Y perdona! Me atonte con el juego de ayer y no atendía la máquina para nada. Lo siento mucho. Gracias por leer!

o

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Weak and powerless – A perfect citcle**

* * *

><p><em>¡Angelito, vete! Vuelve cualquier otro día.<br>El diablo tiene mi oído hoy y no podría oír ni una sola de tus palabras.  
>Él ha prometido que yo encontraría un poquito de consuelo y algo de tranquilidad.<br>Solo para que no me sienta tan desesperado y hambriento  
>Tan débil e impotente sobre ti.<em>

Había días malos y especialmente malos.

Arthur estaba decidido a dejar el medicamento del demonio y ser una persona más sana. No podría toda una vida depender de que su estabilidad mental estuviera delimitada por el efecto de una "mágica" pastilla que le hiciera la vida más sencilla. En especial a él y sus compañeros de clase. Redujo la dosis al mínimo humanamente posible. Y la fue tomando por periodos más extensos uno del otro hasta que, una semana la dejó de tomar porque simplemente era el momento.

Según el médico, según su hermano, en fin, todo el mundo.

Se arrepintió y experimento el temido Síndrome de abstinencia. Maldijo su suerte, su salud mental, la luz que entraba por la ventana y el incesante parloteo del profesor. Tuvo la opción de ir a la enfermería, pero de verdad él necesitaba demostrar que no dependía de nada. Ese día el dolor de cabeza era infernal. Se echó la chamarra encima para cubrir la luz, se cambió de lugar con Vlad para quedar en la esquina y Gilbert le dijo que se veía _Awesome_ con sus gafas prestadas.

A cada minuto, la presión en su nuca le estaba desquiciando. Comenzó a oír un pitido en su oído derecho y luego la épica escena. Se paró de su lugar tan rápido como pudo, dio algunos tras pies con la mochila de Emma y casi se da de lleno con Feliciano, y alcanzando el cesto de basura vomitó en él todo su desayuno.

La clase hizo un mohín de asco, exclamando casi al unísono de forma cómica.

Sin embargo eso había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Se quedó en el suelo mirando el cesto, sopesando la ridiculez social a la que se sometería si alzaba la cabeza. No logró escuchar del todo lo que ente ellos decían, pero se sorprendió cuando Heracles lo cargó en brazos y salió del salón con Alfred y Vlad siguiéndole de cerca, Lukas se limitó a verle desde la puerta.

Pasó el resto del día en la enfermería y al final del último bloque de clases sus dos amigos lo visitaron para llevarlo a casa.

—Luces terrible.

—Se ve terrible— el rumano espetó una suave carcajada y Arthur le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Los odiaba.

—Llamamos a Scott —bien, ahora los odiaba más—, no puede venir por ti, así que te llevaremos a mi casa y él pasará por ti más tarde.

—Puedo ir a casa solo— dijo sacando sus pies de la sabana de la pequeña e incómoda cama, alcanzó a calzar sus zapatos y se puso de pie. Le dolía el cuello a horrores.

—Ni hablar. Dimitri nos lleva— su "no sé qué sean" los estaba esperando afuera de la enfermería con su mochila al hombro y las llaves en su mano derecha.

—Dijeron que habías vomitado— y a veces solía ser más impertinente que Vlad—, ¿estás bien?— o no tanto.

—Me voy caminando.

Convencieron a Arthur y al llegar a casa de Vlad el pequeño Andrei salió a recibirlos con un papel en sus manos. Los saludo cándidamente y le extendió el papel a inglés.

—Me dijo mi hermano que te sentías mal— dijo casi en un susurro agachado su cabeza como si quisiera que la cosa quedara entre ellos—, te hice un dibujo para que te sientas mejor— y se lo extendió.

Lukas moriría de ternura, porque veía con ojos brillantes a ese pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos destellantes. Sintió envidia por Vlad y lo veía de reojo mientras les sonreía con cierta vergüenza. Arthur le agradeció el gesto y le revolvió el cabello aceptando el obsequio.

El humor de los niños suele ser siniestro, más de un niño que crece escuchando la música de su hermano mayor. Haciendo nota el género oscuro y melódico de Vladimir. En la hoja de papel se veía un retrato minimalista del inglés. Un circulo con dos bolas verdes –seguramente sus ojos- varias líneas disparejas que supone su cabello y dos líneas cafés gruesas; las cejas, siempre las cejas. Lado a lado de su yo de crayola había dos presencias Un ángel y un demonio.

—Ellos te dan dolor de cabeza— explicó el pequeño señalando los elementos de la composición— el diablo te pica la cabeza y el angelito no te quiere defender.

Sin embargo el ángel tenía anteojos y era rubio y el demonio moreno de cabello café.

—Oye Andrei ¿Cómo se llaman? —señaló las los entes.

—¡Alfred y Antonio!— sonrió.

Arthur miró de soslayó a Vlad, levantando una de sus espesas cejas. El rumano rio afectamente y le indicó a su hermanito que se fuera a jugar a su habitación y que dejara a Arthur descansar. No sin antes que Andrei se plantó frente a Dimitri y estiró sus manos meneando los dedos. Claramente queriendo algo. La cosa funcionada de una manera: Dimitri compraba el silencio del hermanito de Vlad con dulces. Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de mercadillo y se la extendió.

—Eventualmente tendrás que irle dando cosas más caras ¿lo sabes?

—Mientras no me pida un carro. No hay problema.

Entonces Dimitri si iba enserio. Arthur observó esta encantadora conducta como quien mira un interesante documental de la vida salvaje. Entendía la extraña relación que tenía Vlad con el búlgaro, todo basado en el silencio. También estaba la de Lukas y Mathias, que era más con una constante sodomía, porque Mathias estaba bajo el control mental de su amigo y lo trataba como a una especie de ser omnisciente. Sería hermoso encontrar a una persona que besara el piso por el que andaba, lo adorara como el único ser en el planeta y tener-

Maldito celular.

_Llamada entrante de número desconocido. _

Se debatió si contestar o no. Dejó pasar la llamada y se echó a dormir por largo rato en la mullida cama de Vlad mientras que sus amigos discutían cosas sin sentido sobre la fiesta de Halloween y de lo genial que sería que todos fueran de la misma temática.

—Te llamé a tu móvil toda la tarde— Alfred lo abordó tan pronto como llegó al salón.

—Oh, así que eras tú— respondió sinceramente apenado—, lo siento, no tengo tu teléfono.

—¡Pues regístralo!— exclamó y rió de forma estridente—. Bueno, como sea, quería saber dónde estabas. Te fui a ver varias veces a tu casa, pero no había nadie— removió su mochila del hombro y le entregó una caja de té. La marca que le gustaba, el sabor que amaba— Lukas me dijo que era tu preferido.

Allí estaba la venganza de Lukas por lo del café.

—Uh… sí. Gracias— dio un pequeño asentimiento y la tomó. Se formó un silencio como cuando la pista acaba y te quedas a la expectativa de cuál será la siguiente canción.

—Este… oye…— rascó su nunca y sonrió nítidamente— también me contó lo de tu problema con las pastillas, así que investigué un poco sobre el tema y… bueno, encontré que una de las maneras para pasar mejor la abstinencia es… ya sabes… distraerte y pasar el rato— oh no, lo iba a invitar a salir, mierda, mil veces mierda—, así que pensé que quizá quisieras entrenar conmigo y los chicos. Dicen que los deportes de contacto van de maravilla para eso de sacar la rabia… ya sabes…

Alfred era idiota.

Pero uno lindo.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh no! ¡Déjame tomar una foto de esto, es genialísimo!<p>

—El morado te sienta bien.

Arthur alzó la mano derecha y le hizo un gesto obsceno a la cámara. Los mirada con molestia. Debió de quitarse la chamarra de Alfred antes de iniciar la conferencia. Parecía la típica novia del futbolista estrella del equipo. Esperó a que Vlad parara de reír.

—¿Y qué tal tu cita?

—No fue una cita.

—¿Hubo mucho ligoteo?, ¿Lo hicieron en las duchas? ¿Qué tal lo hace?

—A diferencia de ti… ¡Yo! Si tengo decencia.

—No pasó nada— finiquitó Lukas más atento a un libro nuevo que iba apenas comenzando pero que ya lo había atrapado desde la segunda página.

—Oh ¡Vamos! Dime que no has querido por semanas que Jones te haga un _Touch down_. Admítelo. Te he visto en las practicas, a lo lejos, como novia celosa cada que las porristas le canturrean su porra ¿Cómo iba? _Hero, Hero!~_

—_Ra-ra_— canturreo Lukas sin despejar la mirada de su lectura.

—¡A la mierda!_ Ra-ra_

Arthur "_knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

Los maldijo a los dos y antes de dormir echó una rápida revisada a su teléfono.

"_No sería heroico que pescaras un resfriado :'D " — Al. _

Se preguntó si alguien podía hacerse adicto a una persona así de rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>— Me gusta escribir con canciones de A perfect circle, muchas de sus letras hablan de la superación de drogas, alcohol y cosas emocionales. Siento que le queda perfecto a Arthur aunque sea música progresiva.

Y bueno!~ Había comentado en el anterior algo de HongIce y lo haré hasta dentro de dos capítulos más. Tendré una semana atareada y no creo tener chance se escribir algo nuevo, así que subiré lo que tengo y espero el miércoles por la noche tanto traer otro capítulo como ponerme a escribir.

Gracias nuevamente!


	8. Pet - ScotUkUs

**Notas— **Les dije que iba a tener una semana de muerte y cuando crees que para de llover, te cae sobre mojado. Ni siquiera prendí mi computadora. Y me alteró todo el orden de mis capítulos porque esto lo quería subir ayer ocho de febrero (Ando de cumpleaños), así que me regalo este capítulo, _de mí para mí… tututuru turuturuturu_…~

**Aclaraciones— Scott **(Escocia), **Dylan** (Gales) **Ryan** (Irlanda del norte), **Bryan** (Irlanda), **Alice** (Nyo! Inglaterra) **Govert** (Países bajos) y los demás nombres ya los conocen.

Aclaro que: Como mencioné los capítulos no llevan un orden como tal. La historia sucede en un lapso de tres años. Comienza cuando entrar al primer año de preparatoria, Alfred llega a inicios del segundo año. Las canciones que me salen me juegan malas pasadas. El siguiente es un BulRo y luego un HongIce.

Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura~

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

**Bel Strider**— ¡Hola! Gusto en leerte como siempre. Sé que Maldovia es de las naciones más pobres del mundo y un país pequeñito, pero no por ende tonto, sé que le sacará todo el jugo que pueda a Dimitri y con Vlad, ellos están bien, de hecho eso lo explico en el siguiente capitulo~. Creo que Alfred tiene su límite de "heroicidad", y quiero ver hasta dónde llega. Será interesante. Muchas gracias por leer. Un Gran saludo!

**Klan**— ¡Hola! El RoBul es el siguiente, perdona tanto por la tardanza! (creo que nos la pasaremos disculpándonos mutuamente) Esto no es un UsUk, pero da por hecho que Arthur hace lo que puede. Pero la carne es débil. Un saludo!

(Respondo los demás en lo que se sube este chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Pet —A perfect circle**

* * *

><p>"<em>No prestes atención a lo que dicen otras voces<em>

_No se preocupan por ti, como yo si lo hago,_

_Te protejo del dolor, de la verdad, de las decisiones y otros demonios venenosos_

_Mira, a ellos no les importas un carajo, pero a mí sí"_

Arthur era bueno en muchas cosas, como en literatura o e idiomas. Le encantaba jugar rol y lo hacía bastante bien, incluso le había pateado el trasero a Vlad en _"La mascarada" _–y eso era un verdadero logro- En fin. Podría decirse que él era bueno en muchísimas cosas inútiles pero interesantes, pero la cocina no era su fuerte.

Era una especie de maldición familiar.

—Agregue la yema de cuatro huevos —recitó Vlad leyendo la receta por quinta vez—, revuelva generosamente y agregue la leche en pequeñas proporciones.

Arthur echó a perder su quinto huevo y Lukas los ponía en un recipiente aparte, seguramente comerían omelette esa tarde.

—¡Quita!—exclamó el rumano—, eres un desastre, vaya a creer que no puedas separar la clara de una yema.

—¡Esto es muy difícil!

Lukas lo miró a los ojos y sin quitarle la vista de encima realizó la operación con rapidez y limpieza. Demostrando unos dotes culinarios que ni el mismo conocía.

—¡Qué clase de ser macabro eres!

—He visto a mi madre hacerlo varias veces.

—¡Mira, mira!— Vlad imitó los movimientos de Lukas pero viendo detenidamente los que él mismo hacía para no errar. Acción exitosa—. Oh, esto es tan sencillo. ¿Cuántos huevos dije?

—Cuatro.

—Dame otro, yo lo hago— dijo con entusiasmo.

De pronto Arthur se preguntó porque les había pedido ayuda a sus dos amigos. Claro, él era una mierda en la cocina y quería hacer algo bien por primera vez en su vida. Miró con recelo como Vlad separaba con agilidad a yema de las claras haciéndolo ver como una clase de juego del que él no tenía ni la más mínima habilidad.

—Arthur ¿Qué tal si tu bates la mantequilla? — Lukas le ofreció un recipiente con varios cubos amarillentos, le extendió una palita de madera.

—Bien…

Y era que en realidad se sentía un poco decepcionado de no poder cocinar nada decente. Batió con cierta decidía el contenido y echaba uno que otro vistazo a sus amigos quienes parecían dos expertos cocineros, uno pasaba la harina por un colador y el otro tomaba medidas exactas de la leche y azúcar.

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta principal y dos cabezas anaranjadas cruzando el umbral.

—¡Oh, Ryan mira! —Apuntó uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a la barra de la cocina, Arthur roló los ojos y comenzó a batir con más fuerza—. Las chicas están haciendo pastelillos en su pequeño hornito.

Ryan se acercó y se echó a reír.

—Si se quema la cocina, llamen a los bomberos y tírense al suelo.

—No olviden rodar para apagar el fuego. Siempre funciona.

Ambos gemelos rieron chochando sus palmas como si lo que acabaran de decir fuera la verdad absoluta. Lukas no podía creer que ellos fueran ya a nivel universitario y estuvieran tan aferrados a hacer bromas que parecían peores que las de Mathias. Les dedicó una rápida escaneada y como si les hubiera dado una "_bitch slap_" ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Son un encanto, seguro que viene de familia— musitó Vlad.

—No conocen a Dylan —dijo Arthur desquitando su odio con la mantequilla.

—¿El que vive con tu padre?

—Sí, él y Peter. Sigo sin saber que hago yo acá —acotó y tras un largo suspiro agregó como para revolver la oración— ¡Oh, sí! Odio a su última esposa.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Seis y otro en camino — meneó la espátula para poder reforzar sus palabras—, cuatro mayores y Peter que es más joven.

Había un error en su cálculo.

—¿Cuántas mujeres tiene tu padre?

Entonces Lukas le pegó un codazo a Vlad para que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas insolentes. Llevaban tiempo de conocerse más de dos años y a Arthur no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de su familia, de su Madre biológica ni de las amantes de su padre. Scott le había dicho que había una hermana por allí llamada Alice en algún punto de la ciudad pero que él mismo no se atrevió a reconocerla por temor a que su madre (la madre de Arthur) se enterara y causara un problema.

—Perdí la cuenta después de _esa_— alzó los hombros— supongo que, como cinco o seis. Aunque las oficiales han sido dos— contó con los dedos—. La madre de Scott y los idiotas— señaló la casa para hacer referencia de que hablaba de la misma mujer pelirroja que los recibía con una gran sonrisa y a la que Arthur se refería como si fuera su propia madre—. Y a la Americana de piernas fáciles. La madre de Peter y el _mocoso_ que viene en camino. Dylan, Alice, y yo somos bastardos.

Los tres se quedaron el silencio. Haciendo lo que les correspondía. Arthur nunca hablaba de su Padre ni de cómo había terminado viviendo con la primer esposa, ni qué había sido de su madre. Sin embargo, la mujer en cuestión siempre había sido una mujer amorosa y devota con los cuatro por igual. No se había vuelto a casar pero sí salía con alguien, un oficinista del cual tampoco sabía mucho. Arthur era un poco hermético en esos temas. Pero Vlad parecía interesado.

Muy interesado.

—Entonces Scott y los gemelos sí son hermanos.

—¿Qué no les ves las pecas y las escamas?

Vlad rio por la comparación.

—Pareces llevarte bien a pesar de eso.

—Son insoportables.

Los quería, en especial a Scott.

—¿Y qué tal te llevas con el otro, con Peter?

—Mal, bueno, no sé…— dejo de batir, se limpió las manos con el delantal y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el fregadero—, no nos dejan acercarnos mucho a él, _esa_ señora es muy mala leche y solo sus hijos son los Kirkland sangre pura. Quisiera ver la cara que pondrá cuando mi padre encuentre a alguien más joven y los deje como dejó a todas las otras.

—A tu padre le encanta esparcir amor por el mundo.

—Algún día llegara una mujer suficientemente _perra_ como para cerrar la fábrica de amor—relajó un poco su rostro y se quedó pensando en silencio, mirando a un punto muerto entre el estante de las tazas y el refrigerador.

Vlad estuvo a punto, a nada, de hacer otra pregunta, pero Lukas se adelantó dos segundos y anunció que era hora de comenzar a mezclar los ingredientes del pastel.

Si Alfred no amaba ese pastel entonces había fracasado como novio.

Metieron el recipiente de aluminio al horno y Lukas inspecciono la temperatura y la cocción constantemente para cerciorarse de que no pasara una tragedia –como que no se inflara o se quemara la casa- Vlad y Arthur limpiaron todo en un silencio que con el pasar del tiempo se tornó incómodo y pesado.

Prepararon la mesa para la segunda tanda que consistía en decorar el interior y el exterior del pastel. Vlad batió la crema y la coloreó de rojo y azul, dejando un poco de blanco en el bote.

Scott se apareció como una serpiente atravesando la puerta y el pasillo. Les miró de reojo y siguió su camino. Arthur no lo notó, seguía viendo los magnetos del refrigeraron, a la vaquita lechera y las flores de la edición especial de primavera. No se dio cuenta cuando Scott volvió a la cocina, medio saludos a sus amigos (porque llamarles _señoritas_ ya era como saludarlos) y comenzó a prepararse un poco de té. Se sentó justo enfrente de él y a Arthur ya no le parecía interesante la vaca, su mente estaba entre un recuerdo de niñez y una tarde que aconteció hace no más de un mes, con Alfred envistiéndolo en el borde de su cama, una canción de Nine Inch nails y unos ojos verdes. Verdes como los que le miraban con especial curiosidad. Le llamó varias veces, pero no respondió. Vlad y Lukas también le llamaron pero Arthur tenía los pensamientos clavados en esa tarde y en la canción.

Una bofetada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista y Scott frunció el entrecejo.

—Te estoy llamando.

Ni siquiera notó el golpe. Regreso a la realidad y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿A qué hora has llegado?

—Hace una.

—Ya casi está—acotó Lukas haciendo como si nada pasara.

Scott no supo si agradecer ese gesto porque Arthur estaba cayendo lentamente en cuenta de que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. No era seguido, pero solía pasarle.

—¿Está todo bien?— Vlad pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenados.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando— se recargó un poco en la mesa y observó cómo los dedos de su hermano mayor se meneaban en la superficie— ¿Tienes examen?

—Entrego un trabajo. ¿Haces pastel?

Arthur asintió.

—Para la escuela.

Mentira, una enorme mentira. Vlad alzó una ceja y Lukas miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Venta de pasteles?

—Algo como eso.

El mayor admiró con devoción en gesto de su hermanito. Prendió un cigarrillo y echó el humo de la primera exhalación hacia un lado. Fascinado con la poca habilidad que tenía para mentir porque incluso no le había puesto nada de esfuerzo en su respuesta. Parecía que quería que él mismo descubriera la mentira. Lo contempló sin tener éxito en toparse con sus ojos, lo evitaba y eso hacía que el zorro en él quisiera cazar a la liebre que había escapado de su madriguera. Dio una última calada de su cigarrillo y le echó el humo en la cara casi a posta. Tomó el viejo cenicero sucio y la taza de té vacía las lavó rápidamente mientras que Arthur permanecía en su sitio mirando la mesa y un pequeño rastro de ceniza. Se estremeció al sentir una mano en su cabeza y la presión al deslizarse por su espalda. Los vellos de la nunca se le erizaron.

—No alimentes mucho a los _cerdos_ —dijo Scott casualmente. El timbre sonó y el pelirrojo salió de la cocina para poder abrir la puerta.

Los tres solo alcanzaron a ver a espalda de una chica, una muchachita menudita y rubia de cabello rizado y bonitas piernas. _La_ novia de Scott. Lukas percibió como Arthur fruncía ligeramente sus espesas cejas.

—Un trabajo— dijo Vlad tratando de romper la tensión— seguro.

—Ya está.

El panqué tenía un bonito (hermoso, precioso y maravilloso) color. Olía bien y pacía apto para comer. Lo decoraron con poco ánimo, porque de pronto Arthur estaba menos interesado en decorar el pastel de su "_novio oficial desde hace meses_" y se la pasaba mirando con insistencia el pasillo que había hacia las habitaciones.

—Si no tengo éxito en la Universidad, podré hacer una carrera de repostero o algo así— bromeó Vlad—. Dimitri se merece un pastel también. Cumple dentro de un rato, pero seguro que puedo hacer algo mejor.

Porque el escudo del Capitán América no tenía mucha ciencia.

Miraron el reloj y pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

—Es hora de irnos—anunció Lukas sin muchas ganas—. ¿Quieres que me lleve el pastel?

Arthur tenía la mirada perdida nuevamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que si me llevo el pastel.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Quieres que Alfred lo vea mañana por la mañana?

—Ya no sería sorpresa— agregó Vlad— y quizá los tires o algo así.

—Sí, sí, llévatelo.

A Lukas le pareció interesante la serie de reacciones en Arthur, primero suplicó para que le ayudaran a hacer un estúpido pastel para Alfred, luego en un extraño trance en el que Scott parecía involucrado y ahora un desinterés evidente por la sorpresa.

Les despidió en la puerta de su departamento cuando la madre de Lukas estaba abajo esperándoles en el carro. Lukas llevaba en sus manos en pastel en un recipiente de plástico protegido por un domo de color negro. Bajando lentamente asimilando lo que había pasado esa tarde.

—¿Soy yo o había mucha tensión sexual?

—¿Quieres un premio o algo así?

Vlad torció la boca porque sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad. Si Lukas lo notaba es que era un problema. Al salir del edificó se toparon con el otro Alfred con un enorme equipaje en su hombro derecho. Matt les saludó desinteresadamente y pasó de largo de ellos.

* * *

><p>Arthur no dijo ni media palabra en un lapso de media hora. Tenía su atención en el teclado, la letra "e" y "o" ya habían desaparecido por el uso.<p>

—Vamos Arthur, no te enojes con nosotros.

—Fue un accidente.

—Sí, hasta el maestro Rómulo se lo tomó bien— asintió Vlad.

—Pase una tarde de mi vida haciéndolo…

—Le gustó y eso fue lo que cuenta.

—… Y terminó en la pared del salón. En los vidrios, y el techo.

—Y en la cara de Lovino…—rio Vlad— admítelo, fue divertido. Mathias le dio justo a Govert en la cara y la expresión de Vash fue lo mejor, no la olvidaré nunca.

—_Indecentes_— soltó Lukas tratando de imitar el acento de Roderich.

—Nos divertimos, posiblemente Mei no se pueda sacar el pastel del cabello pero Gilbert tomó buenas fotos, ya están en el grupo. Admítelo, fue divertido.

—Solo quería sorprenderlo —musitó Arthur— y no le importó, prefirió lanzarle pastel a Iván antes que comerlo. Ese… ese asunto estúpido de la guerra fría y Pearl Harbor. Kiku ni siquiera va en nuestro salón.

—Arthur… nos divertimos, comió de él y lo probo directo de ti. Ni un perro tiene la lengua tan larga que Alfred. Vamos, no te pongas así, todos lo probamos y sabía muy bien. Fue un buen cumpleaños.

—Yo… iré a dormir. Buenas noches

Arthur _"Knight of the queen" _se ha desconectado.

Apagó su computadora y se echó en su cama con intensión de dormir. Pero allí estaba de nuevo la novia de Scott metida con él, haciendo un "trabajo", si claro. Apostó que hacia trabajos geniales con su boca.

La cereza de su pastel. La canción demoniaca que había desatado su infierno personal.

—_Quiero follarte como a un animal…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Y la idea de lo sucedido en este capítulo era hacer algo sobre un cumpleaños. (Pudo haber sido cualquiera) pero la canción tiene algo de macabro porque si se escucha completa y se analiza, también te habla de las adiciones y los problemas mentales tratando de ser más fuertes unos que los otros. Se puede decir que Arthur es adicto a Alfred pero el demonio interno que vienen siendo representado por Scott puede dar pelea. Porque los celos pueden o no ser amorosos, el amor de hermanos es más fuerte porque está en la sangre. Digo es una manera en que lo podemos asimilar sin caer en el "!Incesto¡ ardan en el infierno indecentes" (imitando a Rod)

Tengo mucha música en mi computadora. Y me salió la más jodidamente sexual de todas. Dude de escribir y pensé en dejarla pasar porque esa canción la había usado para un capítulo de Sacro Culto precisamente para _esa_ escena, pero luego me dije ¡Qué demonios! La digerí y salió un lemon salvaje. Algo largo (para el estándar de capítulos que manejo). Este capítulo sucede –como menciona- un mes después de _ese_ momento y no sé si subirlo. Eso de hacer _limonadas_ siempre es un poco intimidante. Y porque si hago de uno, tendré que hacer de los otros —creo que es algo justo—. Y aclaro que este fic es un UsUk pero de verdad, creo que un poquito de otras parejas no viene mal. (Así como Antonio alguna vez quiso una visita al Big Ben y nunca se le dio) todos sabemos que Estados Unidos es propiedad de Inglaterra.

!Actualización mañana por la noche! (baila)

by the way, la canción de Scott pone de fondo es "Closer" de Nine inch nails.


	9. Sacrificial - BulRum

**Notas— **¡Hola ¡ Y después de que pasara mi cumpleaños les traigo este que fue como el quinto que escribí. Lo leí y decidí alargarlo un poquito más, haciendo que algunos personajes aparezcan. Esa semana creo que subiré unos cuatro, porque ando deprimida y cuando pasa me enajeno en otra cosa, así que tendemos una bonita semana con actualización cada dos días (¡Aplausos!)

**Aclaraciones— **Una parte de mi quiere escribir un SoctUk, pero no será en este fic, dejemos que Estados Unidos sea el héroe (?) aunque sufra un poquito.

Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos:

Bel Strider: !Hola! Gracias por la felicitación. A mi me encanta cocinar y hacer esas cosas, pero nunca me sale a la primera, es practicar y regarla varias veces, !Pero se puede! Animo. No pasa de que quemes la cocina... o tu casa. Una parte de mí quería narrar lo que pasó, pero creo que aplica el "mucho ruido y pocas nueces" porque el fic va del random trio, no del novio de uno lanzando pastel (?) Hoy toca BulRo~ Un saludo y gracas por el review.

El yeti: !Hola! Oh demonios. Lo pensé, pensé en que Xiao (aka el amigo Hong Kong) fuera algo de Arthur, pero pensé que otro hermano por allí sería ridiculo. Así que dejemos así a los Kirkland. A mi me gusta el incesto, desde lo más fluff hasta lo más hardcore. Pero en el caso de Hetalia, para mí es un poco (bueno) mucho muy irrelevante. Para mí son países y quieren divertirse. !Gracias por el comentario y la opinion! Se aprecia un montón. Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Sacrificial —Moonspell**

* * *

><p>"<em>Al igual que el primero de los pecados, no hay nadie a quien culpar<em>

_La tierra húmeda creció en el séptimo día_

_Y nos sentamos para un festín de odio_

_Nos comemos los unos a los otros en un giro del destino_

_Mi lengua es tan seca... Su boca es divina"_

Dimitri se podría decir que era una persona paciente y consecuente, alegre y dadivosa pero exigente, quería respeto y ese solo se gana de una manera: haciendo las cosas bien. Aunque como dice la canción _"No hay recompensan en hacer las cosas bien, no hay gloria en perdonarle la vida"_ Así que decidió que a Vlad no le iba a perdonar la insolencia, ni el hecho de que lo llevaba ignorando más de dos semanas. Lo había intentado abordar a los pocos días de haberle lanzado el último, de los últimos del ultimísimo mensaje de "ADVERTENCIA" y pues, al parecer Vladimir no tenía el menor interés en él. Así que, la vida sigue.

Se volvería Heterosexual. No era por nada pero Natasha no estaba nada mal, solo tenía que pasar por su medio hermano Iván para poder pedirle una cita.

Lo hizo y terminó en el bote de basura.

Eso de ser Heterosexual tampoco le iba, se volvería pansexual.

Aunque no sabía en qué categoría iba salir con Feliks. Era muy rarito.

Fue un día como cualquiera cuando su suerte cambió. El día que Natasha le pidió que la llevara al centro comercial a ver unos vestidos que le habían gustado para una fiesta. Sin embargo el susto que le había metido Iván le bastó para correr por su vida por el campus y llegar en menos de dos minutos al estacionamiento. Se recargó en su viejo Audi de color negro y aspiró con fuerza rogando a que la rubia no lo hubiera seguido.

Era hermosísima, hermosa como la misma muerte. Dimitri admitía que tenía una concepción de a la belleza un poco extraña, suponía que por eso había terminado interesado en Vlad a pesar de que no se consideraba totalmente gay.

—Hola.

Miró a todos lados.

—Hola.

Y miró hacia abajo y lo vio. Un niñito de no más de ocho años, de cabello oscuro. Mochila al hombro y un par de tenis sucios.

—Hola— dijo nuevamente y Dimitri miró a varios lados para asegurarse de que le hablaba a él.

—Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Estoy pedido y quiero que me encuentren.

—¿Buscar a alguien?

El niño asintió

—¿Estudia aquí?

—Le pregunte a esa chicas —señaló a un punto en la nada—pero no lo conocen, es mi hermanito.

—¿Y cómo es? —se agachó sobre sus rodillas para poder estar a la altura el niño.

—Pues… es así de alto —alzó la mano— y tiene unos ojos así de grandes— formó un par de "c" con sus manos y las llevo hasta sus ojos— y unos dientes así de largos— luego imitó con sus dedos indicies un par de colmillos.

Dimitri rio por la simpatía del niño.

—Parece que buscar al lobo feroz.

—No— meneó la cabeza— es el vampiro más temido de toda Rumania.

Oh mierda. Mierda a la décima potencia. Dimitri sintió un balde de agua fría cayéndole por todo su cuerpo, miró al niño intensamente para buscar un nulo rastro de familiaridad, porque Vlad era rubio y este niño castaño, pero sí, mierda, tenían unos ojos muy similares.

—¿Vla- Vladimir es tu hermano?

—¡Sí! ¿Conoces a mi hermano mayor?

Dimitri no respondió, se puso de pie y buscó a cualquier conocido de su clase que estuviera a su alcance. Divisó a los Vargas andando con Antonio, tomó al niño de la mano y lo arrastró hasta ellos.

—¡Oigan chicos! —les llamó y los tres voltearon casi al instante.

—¿Qué hay Dim? ¡Oh un niño! —Exclamó Antonio al ver al pequeño, se agachó y revolvió su cabello —Que monada, tio ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¿Han visto a Vladimir?

Los Vargas negaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Son gemelos? —apuntó el pequeño al ver a los italianos.

—Qué lindo —Feliciano se unió a Antonio y mimó al chico.

—¿Saben dónde está Vladimir?

—Coño, no—respondió Lovino—, anda idiota, es hora de irnos —le dio un golpe al español ignorando olímpicamente al niño.

Dimitri miró con el ceño fruncido al trio que se alejaba. Suspiró y buscó a alguien más.

—¡Francis!

—¿Qué sucede, te has quedado sin batería?— le sonrió el rubio acomodando un par de libros en su mochila—. No tengo tiempo _cher_. Dile a Gil que te pase algo de corriente.

—No, no, no quiero eso. ¿Has visto a Vladimir?

—Pues…— pensó un poco y frotó su barba— No desde el segundo periodo. Seguro se fue a fumar con Arthur por allí.

—Bien… gracias.

Segundo intento: fallido.

Caminó un poco más adentro del campus con esperanza de encontrarlo aún en los salones.

—¡Tino, Berwald! —Sonrió de forma inconsciente porque sabía que ellos eran buenas personas y las buenas personas les gusta hacer cosas buenas por la gente buena, como él— Oigan, este niño buscar a Vladimir ¿Lo pueden llevar con él?

—¡Hola! —Saludó el rubio y el niño le dedicó una sonrisa— ¿A quién buscas?

—A mi hermano mayor— sonrió—. Él me dijo que me llevaría con él.

—Yo no dije eso niño.

—¡Lo prometió!

Tino miró con un poco de lastima a Dimitri, el niño se había pegado a él como lapa y se negaba a soltarlo.

—Bueno, si tú le has encontrado creo que es justo que lo lleves. Me parece que Vlad está con Arthur y Lukas en el campo de entrenamiento. Hoy practican los del equipo de americano. Ya sabes, Alfred y Mathias. ¿Por qué no pruebas suerte?

Dimitri estuvo a punto de objetar algo pero el porte serio e intimidante de Berwald se lo impidió.

—Llévalo.

Tino y el otro tipo no eran buenas personas.

Seguro que si le enjaretaba al niño a Alfred este lo llevaría hasta Vlad sintiéndose un héroe o algo así. Suspiró aun con el chiquillo sujetado a su mano derecha; este parecía feliz dando algunos saltos y mirando por allí.

Llegó hasta el campo y vio a algunos de los chicos pasar con sus equipos al hombro para comenzar la práctica. Entraron por la parte principal en dónde los civiles tenían el paso (porque entrar por los casilleros era imposible) Buscó con la mirada a algún conocido, pero el hecho de que Iván se le quedara viendo intensamente desde la banca le hizo casi mearse. Ese tipo le daba terror. No sabía cómo demonios Edward o Toris podían sopórtalo. Tomaron asiento en las gradas junto algunas chicas que gritaron cuando Alfred salió corriendo por allí. Ni una señal del trio de locos.

Tenía la última opción. La que no quería usar, porque no tenía el número de ninguno de sus amigos. Sacó su teléfono y contempló el nombre de contacto; no tenía la menor idea de porque no había borrado aún el número de su agenda, ni ninguno de sus mensajes.

Con mano temblorosa comenzó a escribir, lo leyó varias veces y lo mandó adjuntando una foto del niño que aplaudía al ver a las chicas del equipo de animadoras agitando sus pompones:

"_Niño pequeño de como ocho años, dice que es tu hermano y está perdido, está en el campo de entrenamiento"_

Esperó a que se marcara como leído.

—Tu hermano recibió el mensaje—Se puso de pie guardando su teléfono—. Estará pronto por ti, no te muevas de aquí.

Sin embargo no contó con el factor Lukas. Este llegó como una aparición fantasmal, justo a su espalda, recorriéndole como una serpiente por su columna.

—¡Lukas!— el niño se abrazó de la pierna y dio algunos saltos.

—¡Andrei!— exclamó Vlad a la distancia corriendo, con Arthur siguiéndolo de cerca—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡Hermano mayor!

Dejó a Lukas y se colgó de su hermano. Trepó como un mono y se aferró a su cuello.

—No, Andrei, ¡pesas!— lo cargó como no queriendo la cosa—Mierda ¿Qué haces acá?

—Nadie pasó por mí—hizo un mohín— y me le escapé a la mujer de la reja.

La gorda esa que parecía mandril según su hermanito.

—¿Te has venido tú solo desde la escuela?— preguntó Arthur fascinado por la valentía del niño —¿Cómo llegaste?

—¡GPS!

—¿No pudiste haberme llamado?

—Lo hice, muchas veces— atinó y Vlad necesitó revisar cómo pudo su teléfono y ver las diez llamadas perdidas.

—Ups…— sonrió y bajó al niño que ya le pesaba—. Bueno, lo mejor del caso es que estas bien y podremos molestar a mamá con lo mala, mala mujer que es—se carcajeó y miró a Dimitri quien para entonces no tuvo el valor de huir— ¡Ey, Gracias por cuídalo!

—¡Él es mi amigo! — señaló—. Me ayudó a encontrarte.

Lukas no era estúpido, tenía un don macabro para detectar esos pequeños desperfectos en la oración y había algo en esa escena que no le agradaba. Sin embargo Arthur no era del todo intuitivo.

—No fue nada —respondió apenado—Yo, ya me voy.

—Nosotros también— dijo Vlad a sus amigos—, hablamos en la noche ¿vale? Necesito llegar a casa y decirle a mi madre lo desnaturalizada que es.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la salida principal con Dimitri detrás de ellos. Lentamente, vigilando sus movimientos. Cuando iban a separarse entre el camino que iba al estacionamiento y el sendero hacia la puerta principal, Andrei tomó la mano de Dimitri y le sonrió.

—Deja eso Andrei —Vlad lo haló hacia él. El niño frunció sus cejas y se aferró más a Dimitri.

De pronto Vlad lo jalaba de las piernas y Andrei se aferraba a Dimitri del brazo gritoneando que era su amigo y que no se quería ir. Yao pasó por allí junto con su hermana Mei y agradeció no tener mucho contacto con sus medios hermanos ni sus primos.

—Bien, gracias por traernos, Andrei, bájate— dijo Vlad aparentemente molesto, el niño venía en el asiento del copiloto y jugueteaba con unas figuras de Pokémon que tenía Dimitri en el tablero de su automóvil. Bajó de la parte trasera y abrió la puerta para bajar a su hermanito a la fuerza— Anda, bájate.

—No quiero.

—No seas malcriado, Andrei, bájate y deja esos _monos_, no son tuyos, ya le has causado muchas molestias.

—No quiero, me quiero quedar con él.

—¡Si pero él no quiere quedarse conmigo!

Silencio incómodo. Vlad le había gritado al niño y jalado con mucha fuerza éste también le grito y comenzó a llorar corriendo a la puerta de la casa. Le sacó la lengua antes de meterse. El rubio también lo hizo.

—Ya, gracias de nuevo— cerró la puerta del carro y se recargó en la ventanilla—. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

Dimitri apretó la boca porque realmente no quería hablar. Tenía atravesada las palabras entre la lengua y los dientes, sabía que se arrepentiría.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No quiero saber si Natasha folla bien o no.

Roló los ojos.

—No pasó nada— bufó.

—¿Y con Feliks?

—¿Estas celoso? —arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. Me da igual con quien te acuestes.

—Me incomoda el concepto que tienes de mí.

—Si mal no recuerdo así comenzamos.

—Te abordé porque me parecías interesante— musitó más como para sí mismo—. Que iba a saber yo que eras un depredador natural. Mi vida sexual era tan interesante como el relleno de _naruto. _

Vlad alzó las cejas porque sinceramente no lo comprendía.

—Como sea, te hable porque me gustabas, no por como eras, sino por todo lo que representas, ya sabes, el estereotipo de chico vampiro —encendió el automóvil—. Suerte con tu hermanito.

—¿Te quieres quedar a comer?

* * *

><p>—¡Y conoció a mis padres! Fue la cosa más genial del planeta. Mi madre lo adoró.<p>

—Hay algo que no me gusta — Lukas miraba severamente a la cámara.

—Ahora no se quejara de que no conoce nada de mí.

—¿Y han vuelto? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, bueno, algo como eso.

De pronto, se escuchó una vocecilla reír y Vlad acomodó a su hermano entre sus piernas para que pudiera verse en cámara.

—¿A qué este enano no es un gran actor?

—_you… bloody bastard… _

—Eres un asco de ser humano…

Andrei los saludó con su manita, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas —recitó Vlad—. Ustedes deberían aprender del maestro, los hermanos siempre son útiles. Apuesto a que si Arthur se hace un poquito más mustio le puede sacar a Scott lo que quiera. ¡Escucha! Solo ponte una playera de él por "error" y paséate por allí solo con eso puesto. _"Oh Scott, hermano mayor, eres tan genial, necesito que me compres el-"_

—Esta vez caíste muy bajo—espetó Arthur casi en un grito—. Usar a un inocente niño de nueve años para amarrar al pobre imbécil.

—No seas santo Arthur. Apuesto que lo sabes y no quieres usar tus poderes de hermano menor. Mira a Lukas —señaló la pantalla—. Hace todo lo que Emil le pide.

—Mientes.

—Claro _hermano mayor¸_ claro. Esperen… viene a mi algo —fingió buscar algo en el techo—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que pasamos tratando de hacer ese cartel? —Lukas frunció el entrecejo —¿No era para la exposición de Emil? ¡Oh, oh! Y qué decir de cuando en la tienda se acabaron sus dulces favoritos y Lukas usó a Mathias para ir al otro lado de la ciudad. ¡Y qué decir de cuando le metimos el susto a _ese_ latino con el que-

—Vete al infierno.

Lukas _"Savange Valkyrie" _se ha desconectado.

—¿Recuérdame porque somos amigos? —cuestionó Arthur presionando el tabique de su nariz.

—Porque los tres somos igual de _hijosdeputa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>— Ese Vlad es un loquillo. Me di cuenta que los tres tienen hermanos, mayores o menores, y me dije ¡Oh, esto es de lo más épico! Cada quien los maneja como quiere y entre ellos se pasaran consejos. Dudo que Arthur haga eso (aunque quizá se lo aplique a Alfred) Cada que me salé Moonspell de música en automático pienso en Vlad, tengo un shoot pequeñito así que creo que lo revisaré y lo subiré la próxima semana.

Y debo decir que Dimitri es un poco freak… lo supe desde que usó ese disfraz de SNK en Halloween.

¡En fin! Muchas gracias por, leer. Cada comentario, agregada a favoritos o alterar es felizmente recibido.


	10. My Choise - HongIce, DenNor

**Notas— **Menciono el HongIce y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza. Había prometido esto desde la semana pasada pero la vida es muy random y no puedo con ella. Pero ¡listo! Este arroz ya se coció.

**Aclaraciones— **La historia va más para el Magic Trio (y sus parejas); por ende no me encuentro en la posibilidad de narrar completamente otra pareja. Así que usé la narración indirecta para captar un poco de HongIce.

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

Bel Strider — A veces pienso que no es que es que sea inteligente, es que esta maleado por Vlad. No quiero pensar en cómo será cuando crezca. Y acepto que lo de los hermanos nunca estuvo planeado, pero creo que las cosas se dieron bien. Me agrada que te gustara la música, mi reproductor siempre me juega malas pasadas y cuando quiero escribir algo feliz me sale una canción muy fail. En fin! Gracias por leer!~

Klan x2— ¡Tu sí sabes! Arthur anda en esa etapa en la que la atención es lo más importa, solo hay que saber como buscarla y si no le ponen un alto la buscará de manera no aptas~ . Y no te preocupes, se agradece mucho el doble comentario. De verdad. ¡Gracias y un saludote!

(Cuelgo ese chapter y respondo comentarios antes de la media noche)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**My Choise — After forever**

* * *

><p>"<em>Déjame ver a donde voy, déjame ser una pequeña parte de esto<em>

_¿Puedo elegir mi camino en la vida?_

_¿Puedo soñar?, ¿puedo sentir? _

_¿Podría saber mi elección?" _

Lukas tenía un hermano menor. Al cual amaba y adoraba con enferma devoción. Lo mimó desde el día que vino al mundo porque gracias a eso su madre volvió a sonreír. Él fue el motivo por el cual su madre regresaba del infierno en que su padre fallecido los había dejado. Se dedicó a cuidarlo cuando su madre no podía, a protégelo cuando lo molestaban y a desaparecer por algunos días a los niños que se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima. Ahora Emil entraba en la preparatoria y su sentido de "hermano mayor" estaba alerta. Porque ya no era ese adorable niñito que le jalaba la playera cuando quería algo o se dormía con él en las noches más oscuras.

Emil era un adolescente en pleno desflore hormonal y Lukas sabía la clase de jungla la cual era la escuela. Lo sabía porque Mathias lo había cazado desde el primer día. Entonces él debía de protegerlo. A toda cosa. No dejaría que otra persona se le acercara.

Lukas estaba loco por Emil.

Y sentarse en una mesa con chicos de último grado podría parecer la última maravilla del mundo.

No lo era.

Emil jugueteaba con sus alimentos, paseando la carne de un lugar a otro del plato. Escuchaba algo acerca de la siguiente fiesta de Halloween y de una competencia entre salones para decorarlos, una posible fiesta y de la última víctima de un tal Francis. De que Vladimir se había perforado la lengua y que Alfred se quería tatuar una carita feliz en el trasero.

Ser adulto era nefasto.

Emil no entendía porque casi nadie le hablaba. Había intentado adaptarse a un grupillo de cuatro chicos pero ellos le habían inventado excusas tontas y habría hecho el trabajo solo de no ser por Lilly, una bonita niña que se sentaba a dos bancas de él. Estaba igual de renegada que él y no entendía como una rubiecilla tan simpática pudiera ser socialmente rechazada.

Lo descubrió a una semana de haber entrado.

Su hermano mayor Vash era parte del equipo de americano y constantemente rondaba cerca de ella. Casualmente como Mathias lo hacía con él. Veía a su hermano y al idiota de su novio en cada esquina y cuando se enteró acerca de la novatada de los el último año, él estaba en la cafetería a salvo con Lukas a su lado. Alfred había entrado sonriendo de lado a lado con un poco de pintura en su ropa y una bolsa que al dejarla caer asomó varios calzoncillos que supuso era de sus compañeros de clase.

—Nadie sobrevivió— rió estruendosamente.

—¿Has acabado de sembrar maldad por el mundo? — el de cejas espesas lo había tomado por el cuello de su camisa y le plantó un beso profundo que hizo que Emil se retrajera en su lugar.

Los adultos eran tan exhibicionista.

—Vayan a un Hotel— espetó Dimitri.

Vlad le mordió el brazo dejándole los dientes marcados.

—¡Para ya salvaje!

Luego llegó Mathias, pasó su brazo por el hombro de Lukas y le lamió la mejilla en un gesto mimoso. Su hermano no se inmutó, solo bufó por lo bajó, se limpió la salvia y se la volvió a embarrar en la cara al idiota. Mathias rio. Lukas se sonrojo.

Para el primer mes, el salón parecía tenerle un cierto rencor —más que respeto— porque Emil parecía tener privilegios que otros no gozaban. Se sentaba en la mesa de los chicos grandes, a veces en la de los mastodontes o en la de los chicos _hispers _(Los raritos que parecían sacados de la película de _jóvenes brujas_).

Era inteligente y para mal de males, muy atractivo. Pero ninguna chica parecía tener valor de abordarlo.

Eso lo deprimía. Mucho.

Sin embargo había un chico en su clase. Uno que se sentaba en el fondo contrario al que él estaba. Ese chico también gozaba de algunos privilegios más importantes. Como que era el primo de Yao, un chino de último año que traficaba con objetos dentro del colegio, desde conseguirte una simple pluma verde (pero no cualquier verde) hasta las respuestas de un examen. Aunque muchos decían que su respeto venía de Iván, un Ruso monstruoso que se apareaba de vez en cuando con Yao. Y eso quería decir que ese chico del rincón tenía más privilegios que él.

Porque un Iván vale más que un Mathias.

Su nombre era Xiao y era despreciablemente encantador.

Era callado, inteligente y observador.

Lo conoció el día en que les había tocado hacer un trabajo en equipo y él no había huido ni pedido un cambio de compañero. Se reunieron en casa de Emil porque "su loco hermano" no confiaba en nadie. Trabajaron bajo la atenta mirada de Lukas sobre de ellos y en cuanto acabaron lo echó de una patada del departamento.

Para desgracia de Lukas la escena de repitió muchas veces. Porque Xiao parecía ser lo único que tenía Emil de contacto con la humanidad, al único que podía hablarle, cruzar más de un insípido saludo y con el tiempo Lukas no podría tenerle un ojo encima. Tarde o temprano bajaría la guardia y haría lo que quisiera con su vida y su cuerpo.

Mathias le había dicho que tarde o temprano (valga esa redundancia) alguien más inteligente le iba a quitar todos los _pétalos_ a su hermanito o que en el peor de los caos, el mismo iba a hacerlo. No escuchó a Mathias, tampoco a Tino (porque él era brujo o algo así) pero el día menos pensado llegó una tarde de invierno en dónde regresaba con su novio del cine y de ver la peor película de su vida. Lo único bueno fueron los besos entre escenas y que Mathias se había callado casi toda la función.

No había nadie en casa. Su madre estaba en el trabajo y Emil; según esto, con el chino _ese_ en su casa jugando un nuevo videojuego.

Pero ninguno de los dos era tan inteligente.

Entraron como siempre, discutieron un poco y fueron a la cocina para sacar algo de comer porque hacerlo con el estómago vacío no es de humanos. Y de pronto, lo escucharon.

Mathias lo distinguió casi de inmediato, intentó distraer a su novio, pero ése le tapó la boca con la mano. Un gemido, muy pero muy sutil. Luego otro y otro aún más fuerte. Pero no un gemido cualquiera. Un gemido que en su fuero interno rogaba por nunca oír. Un jadeo y luego varios golpeteos. Oh claro que los conocía.

_Pat, pat, pat, pat…_

Habían escuchado por allí que se puede pasar de una emoción a la otra rápidamente, de la sorpresa a la tristeza o de la ira a la risa, pero Lukas estaba demorando mucho en asimilar la sorpresa. Se había quedado viendo a la nada, con un color rojo en su rostro que poco a poco iba aumentando de tonalidad. Casi un minuto, cincuenta segundos en los que los jadeos comenzaron a ser gritos apasionados y un:

—_¡Despacio, me duele! _

Ira, ira pura como de las películas que veía Alfred. Como las historias de terror que leía Vlad.

Lukas apretó los dientes con el semblante desencajado y casi irreconocible. Pero no avanzó hasta la habitación, ni a la cocina, sino al armario que había justo a la entada. Revolvió algunas cosas y salió de él con lo que parecía una metralleta. Mathias abrió todo lo que pudo la quijada. No era real. Lo supo casi por defecto porque esa clase de armas debían de estar prohibidas en ese estado. En el estado y el país.

Lo vio tan seguro de sí mismo que pensó que era de verdad.

—¡Espera, espera! — Le debuto de los hombros— ¡No hagas una locura!

—Mathias —le llamó con seriedad— ¿Me amas?

—Mucho— respondió sin dudarlo—, pero no dejare que mates a un pobre adolescente.

—Si me amas debes apoyarme en esto.

—No seré tu cómplice— refutó con enfado.

—Entonces vete.

Se zafó de agarre y caminó decididamente con grande zancadas por el pasillo. Mathias roló los ojos y le dio alcance.

—Dime que no es real y que no mataras a nadie.

—Se la compre a Vash.

El porcentaje de que fuera real había aumentado considerablemente. Más gemidos y golpeteos, ese sonidito tan particular que solo significaba el _entrar y salir_.

—Por favor no lo hagas— le rogó con las palmas juntadas sobre sus labios—. No eches a perder tu vida por esto. Emil ya está grande como para decidir lo que hace.

—Emil no sabe lo que quiere.

—No, Lukas, no… mira, _cariño_. A esta edad ya se te ha ido de las manos ¿Qué puedes esperar cuando tenga la nuestra? Cuando no estemos con él para protegerlo. Crecerá e irá a la Universidad y posiblemente pierda la rienda que tú le has puesto. No le hagas más daño.

—_¡Oh, mierda, sí! ¡Más fuerte!_

Lukas apretó más el arma a su pecho, con una serie de ideas que no tenían coherencia las unas con las otras. Escuchaba por una parte las palabras de Mathias por otro lado los gemidos de su hermanito. El hermanito que consentía con regalos y mimos. Recordó el día que le compraron a Mr. Puffin y también el día que lo enterraron. Lo consoló por días y aunque no se pudo recuperar de ese golpe, Emil aún conservaba esa inocencia.

Inocencia que estaba perdiendo en ese instante.

—Él ya no es un niño.

Mordió su labio inferior.

—No es real —soltó de pronto, mirando el arma—, pero no quiere decir que no sirva.

—Anda, vamos a mi casa— le ofreció y de inmediato Lukas apretó los labios—. No tenemos que hacer _nada_. Libramos al vigilante y te quedas conmigo. Dale a Emil la oportunidad de sentirse libre aunque sea una noche— hizo un gesto con la mano—. Solo una.

Miró a Mathias, luego a la puerta de la habitación de Emil. A Mathias y la puerta. El arma y la puerta. Bajó lentamente el arma, como dudándolo. Dejó salir un suspiro.

—_¡Más fuerte demonios, lo has hecho mejor! ¡Más fuerte!_

Mathias llevó sus manos hasta su cara, pegando un grito. Lukas pateó la puerta abriéndola de golpe, empuñó el arma de juguete y disparó.

* * *

><p>Arthur y Vlad veían con expresiones atónitas a Lukas a través de la pantalla. Estaba él, con el cabello revuelto y el arma aún en sus manos. Mirando a la nada. Un pequeño golpe en su pómulo derecho y de pronto, se vio el brazo de Mathias poniéndole una compresa de agua helada.<p>

—A estado así desde entonces —explicó el rubio sentándose a lado de su novio—. No ha dicho nada.

Luego Vlad estalló en risas y Arthur lo secundó con un sonido más discreto.

—¡No me la creo! ¡Repítelo de nuevo!

—Lukas, entró al cuarto de Emil y les disparó pintura. Xiao salió corriendo con la ropa a medio poner y Emil le propinó una bofetada. Creo que eso es lo que lo tiene así— pasó una mano por el cabello de Lukas y este no respondió. Lo abrazó y lo atrajo hasta su pecho—. Creo que se le rompió el corazón.

Lukas por un segundo bajó la mirada. Movió un poco los ojos y los cerró. Comenzó a llorar y Mathias cerró la videoconferencia.

Lukas _"Savange Valkyrie"_ Se ha desconectado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>"Pídanle un HongIce dijeron, será divertido dijeron"

Soy fan de Noruega, del país en sí, cuando conocí Hetalia me enamoré de él porque es todo lo que he captado en algunos personajes Noruegos que he hecho o manejado (como Suzuno en Sacro Culto) Sin embargo Lukas es un personaje que me cuesta mucho narrar. Es un poco plano y no sé cómo respondería en ciertas situaciones. Así que intenté justificarlo dese el inicio del capítulo para que al final, tuviera esa reacción. Me cuesta mucho hacerlos tan humanos.

Con esto, doy a entender que en el tercer año aparecen nuevos personajes como Emil, Xiao o Lilly. Voy a intentar trabajar con los saltos en el tiempo porque he narrado mucho de los dos primeros años y nada del tercero y quiero que se note el crecimiento tanto físico como emocional de todos. Lo más seguro es que cuando esto acabe les dé el orden y haga un archivo para del deviant y allí colgar el fic. En fin. Muchas notas por hoy: ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Se agradecen un montonal. Un saludo a todos y gracias.


	11. Spellbound - USUK, DenNor, BulRum Mix

**Notas—** ¡Es es el especial de San Valentín! Yo confieso que nunca había hecho algo para esta fecha porque se me hacia de lo más ñoño. Pero luego de que salió la canción pensé que podía hacer algo bueno y salió esto.

**Aclaraciones—** ¡Un kilo de parejas!. De todo un poquito. Intenté meter todas las que pude sin que se notara el atascadero de amor por todos lados (o que todo son medio gays) Así que ¡Diviertanse!

Respuesta a los comentarios anonimos:

Bel Strider— Allo~ Me imagino a Vash diciendole a Lukas "Si un ingrato se acerca a Lilly uso una de estas, sino se asusta lo sufciente la llenas de agua o pintura, así nunca se le acercaran de nuevo ¿qué opinas?", "Me llevo dos". Iba a poner una conversación de ellos rapidamente pero creí que era un poco redundante y ya no hice nada. Pero me agrada que te gustara, la verdad no sabía como abordar el HongIce sin perde el hilo de la historia. Y sí, se mereceía la bofetada, es lindo sí, que se preocupen por ti, pero otra cosa es asfixciarte. Eso no está bien. Pero ¡En fin! Gracias por el comentaio. Un saludote!.

Sin más que agregar; buena lectura~

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Spellbound — Lacuna coil**

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Dime quién eres? Estoy hechizado<em>

_No puedes tener este control sobre mí_

_A dónde quiera que vaya, estoy hechizado,_

_Romperé este hechizo que has puesto sobre mí"_

Alfred era competitivo, Mathias mucho más y a Dimitri le daba igual.

Los 3 habían hecho una apuesta estúpida para ver quien daba el mejor regalo del día de San Valentín. Quien perdiera pagaría las Pizzas esa noche. La casa de Vlad estaría sola y debían de aprovechar que podrían poner a todo volumen el teatro en casa y entonces el San Valentín sangriento cobraría vida.

Sin embargo parecía que toda la escuela se ponía de acuerdo para poder poner en marcha la competencia.

El primero en llegar fue Alfred, meneándose por allí con su chaqueta del equipo de Americano con el parche de campeón en la espalda, porque ahora no solo era el capitán, iba en el último año, sino que era campeón. Saludó a algunas chicas, le giñó el ojo a Lilly y se dirigió a su salón entre la multitud de personas que llevaban de un lado a otro con regalos, globos, osos de peluche y flores. El llevaba una bolsa de tamaño mediado y algo tintineaba en su interior con un eco metálico.

Al hacer una parada en su casillero sacó unos libros y vio a Dimitri a cinco puestos del suyo. Le sonrió.

—¿Listo para perder?

Dimitri alzó los hombros como quien no le da importancia y cerró su casillero.

—¿Y tú regalo?

—Lo traigo en el último periodo. Necesita esta refrigerado.

—¿Refrigerado?— dijo Alfred algo confundido—¿Es comida?

—Algo como eso —sonrió de lado y le esperó a que acabar de sacar sus cosas para poder irse juntos al salón.

—¿Asaltaste un banco de sangre?

—Algo así

—¡Oso pasando! —Exclamó Francis estrellándose apropósito con Alfred— ¡Lo siento Alfredo!~

Y allí estaba el fantuche que se había fijado en su hermano gemelo. Francis le restregó el Oso blanco en la cara, como queriéndole dar un abrazo.

—¿Qué opinas, crees que te guste a Matt?

Alfred apretó la boca con una fina línea en sus labios. Se negaba a responder porque sabía que su hermano de una forma u otra correspondía al francés a pesar de estar haciendo el difícil. Muy el difícil.

—_Tio, _ un peluche, qué original — Los tres voltearon y vieron a Antonio con una cosa amorfa y roja en sus brazos. La abrazó y luego se las mostro— ¿A qué no es genial? ¡Yo mismo lo hice!

—… ¿y eso es…?

—¡Un tomate! — dijo meneándolo.

—No parece un tomate.

—¡Lo es!— le dio un par de vueltas —Miren, aquí está la raíz.

Dicen que la intención en lo que cuenta, pero a Lovino no le iba a gustar. Lo sabían.

Despidieron a Francis en el pasillo quien se encaminó al salón de al lado dónde estaba la mitad de sus compañeros. Al entra, Alfred percibió el delicioso olor de la pasta recién cocida, la salsa preparada y las hierbas italianas. Feliciano se había lucido porque Ludwing estaba más rojo que el aborto de Antonio tenía en manos. Feliciano le daba de comer en la boca y éste recibía los bocados un poco avergonzado de que toda la clase lo viera.

—¡Abran paso al regalo más asombroso del mundo!

Gilbert se paseó por el salón alzando una cajita pequeña. Anunciándola como si en ella estuviera la más grande maravilla del mundo. Dio unas vueltas al salón y luego la bajó para que todos pudieran ver el contenido.

—¡Ella es la ASOMBROSA Gilberta!

Un pollito se revolvía inquiero en un improvisad nido de retazos de tela y algunas semillas.

—¿Gilberta?

—Es que es pollita— rió Gilbert—. Será una asombrosa gallina cuando crezca. ¡Eli me la regalo! Eso es amor verdadero.

—Un pollo — dijo Iván—. ¿La cocinaras?

—¡Claro que no, malvado! — Abrazó la cajita y la pollita emitió unos ruiditos— ¡Aléjate, ve a esparcir el comunismo a otro lado!

—¡Ai, ya! ¡Otra vez con lo del comunismo! —Yao llegó al salón cargando un gran ramo de Girasoles, le hecho una rápida mirada a todos y luego le dio el ramo a Iván con un empujón—Toma y cállate, aru.

Salió rápidamente hacia su propia clase.

Iván formó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó del grupo tranquilamente. La competencia de regalos seguía.

Arthur entró un poco molesto con todo el alboroto, se abrió pasó entre el barullo de Gilbert y su asombrosa pollita y Emma le tendió rápidamente una caja que reconoció en casi todos los del salón.

—Cómelo antes de que se enfrié — le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa. ¡Wafles al mero estilo belga! Lo suponía porque solo los preparaba en ocasiones muy especiales. Asintió con una sonrisa y antes de pudiera acercarse sus amigos Kiku le cortó el paso.

—Buen día… —saludó con una reverencia—. Yo quería entregarle esto —volvió a inclinarse y con el rostro rojo como un tomate le extendió una caja de color blanco con la bandera de Reino Unido pintada a mano—, espero le gusten yo los hice.

—Gracias, Kiku —le sonrió y por allí se escuchó un pequeño bufido.

Kiku asintió un par de veces más y se alejó con sus amigos "Los del eje" como les había puesto Alfred.

—¿Qué te regalo _Pearl Harbor_? —Cuestionó Alfred con el ceño fruncido.

—Corta el rollo Alfred, eso paso el año pasado y ni siquiera cuenta— le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, a lado de él, atrás de Lukas, delante de Vlad. Acomodó sus cosas y le extendió una sesta cubierta con una pequeña servilleta—. Los hice ayer. Más te vale que no acaben en el techo.

Oh si, el incidente de su cumpleaños. Arthur se iba a encargar de nunca hacérselo olvidar. La palabra "Pastel" estaba prohibida en su presencia. El americano miró con curiosidad la cesta y describió el contenido Unos panquecillos con decorado de los Avengers. Alfred sonrió porque sabía que su novio odiaba a sus "hombres con mayas" y aseguró que los preparó con las ganas de quien realiza un examen.

—¡Oh, me encantan! Los voy a guardar —sonrió por mera cortesía.

—Son para comer.

—¡Pero se ven geniales! —mentira, estaba algo deformes y un poco duros. El símbolo del capitán América era más como una _master ball_ porque el color azul era un tono más rozado—. Los pondré de recuerdo en mi habitación…

Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

—Te odio mucho… —espetó lentamente. Postró el regalo de Kiku sobre la mesa y comenzó a abrirlo exagerando sus movimientos para provocar más a Alfred. Abrió la caja y fingió sorpresa por el contenido. Sabía que eran chocolates después de todo. Comió uno y lo saboreó lentamente.

Al poco rato llegó Lukas con cara de molestia.

—Mathias me canceló en la mañana. Tuve que venirme con Emil.

—¿Sigue sin hablarte? — inquirió Dimitri interesado en el tema. Lukas se sentó y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Me habla solo si es necesario.

—¡Ya llegue, _perras!— _Anunció Vlad alzando los brazos mostrando varias bolsas de color rojo. Las dejó caer en su lugar sin mucho cuidado, tomó a Lukas de la cabeza le plantó un beso en la frente que parecía más como un golpe y repitió lo mismo con Arthur. A Dimitri se le figuró como un espectáculo de la sabana entre tres siervos estrellando sus cuernos ente ellos. Vlad posó los ojos sobre su novio, extendió las manos abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

—¡Regalo!

—No Andrei —dijo tratando de contener la risa— Hoy no hay dulces.

—¡Dimitri!

—Te lo doy en el último periodo.

—¿Lo has olvidado?—hizo un mohín de molestia—¡Cómo mierda!

—Es especial— dijo sin alguna emoción en su rostro. No quería provocar a Vlad—. Lo traeré antes de la última clase.

—Entones no te daré tu regalo —se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo esperar.

Se había organizado un pequeño convivió para todo el día. Kiku había llevado su Wii con el último número del "Just dance" y entre la mayoría (porque había quienes no pretendían hacer el ridículo social) se pusieron a bailar y a retarse entre ellos.

—¡Nadie se mueva! MI ASOMBROSA POLLITA SE PERDIÓ.

Comieron y compartieron dulces, se rieron y hablaron sobre la fiesta de graduación que estaba muy cerca. Encontraron a Gilberta en un rincón del salón comiendo la pasta que había en el piso.

—¡Puedo pasar! — dijo el Unicornio parado en la puerta.

Todos voltearon porque era la voz de Mathias pero parado en la puerta estaba un unicornio que abarcaba toda la extensión de la puerta. Era de color morado con el cuerno rosa, ojos de cristal color azul y las pesuñas de un material diamantado. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio con algunas trenzas. Era el peluche gigante más impresionante que había visto. De pronto el Tomate en Antonio parecía surrada de Unicornio.

Entró con mucho esfuerzo porque el animal no podía pasar, le dio algunos empujones y lo logró meter. Ahora parecía tan grande como para que el mismo Iván lo montara. ¡Era gigante!

—¡Feliz San Valentín Lukas! — Exclamó Mathias y lo abrazó con el peluche.

Mathias creía que el éxito estaba no en tener el mejor regalo, sino tener el que humillara el de los demás. Lo había logrado porque Feliks había gritado como niña (nada raro) y comenzó a reñir con Toris. A pesar de que Gilbert tenía a su asombrosa pollita no era tan grandiosa como el unicornio y Govert insistía en que era el mejor regalo porque era muy costoso. Emma hubiera querido un novio como Mathias.

Lukas sostuvo el Unicornio entre sus brazos y quedó abrazándolo por largo rato. Temía que si lo soltara todos vieran su sonrisa boba. Porque ¡Era un Unicornio! Un enorme y genial unicornio.

—Más te vale superar eso— mustió Vlad por lo bajo.

—Lo hará — aseguró con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Alfred había quedado de no revelar su regalo hasta que Mathias no apareciera (porque había dicho que sería sorpresa) y ya no tenía muchas ganas. Le había partido el trasero porque no era solo lo cara y grande era el hecho de que Arthur miraba el peluche de forma recelosa. Todo por un maldito poni con cuernos. Un ponicornio.

—Uh… bien — Se acercó a Arthur quien acariciaba el cabello del Ponicornio, le miró por el rabillo del ojo y le entregó la bolsa.

Arthur la abrió y sacó una jaula de color dorado. De metal, ornamentada y algunas flores de cristal cortado.

—Es una- una jaula para hadas —dijo quedito—, le pones miel allí y atrapas al hada. O eso es lo que me dijo el de la tienda.

Arthur quedó sinceramente impresionado, no por el regalo, sino por el hecho de imaginarlo llegar a la tienda y buscar algo lo "suficientemente homosexual" para él

—Gracias, me encanta — sonrió y le dio un rápido beso—. Yo tengo una jaula para hadas —dijo de pronto Arthur para Lukas— ¿Y tú un caballo de peluche?

_Bitch slap. _

—A menos el mío es real.

_Doble bitch slap. _

—¿Ya viste lo que hay en el bebedero?— Alfred abrió la jaula y sacó un objeto circular.

Mathias estiró el cuello y miró con terror la expresión de Lukas.

Alfred le colocó el anillo a Arthur en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era de color plateado con una pequeña piedra verde. Ser sonrojo de golpe y miró el anillo en su dedo con cierto encanto.

_Finisn him!_

—Yo tengo el anillo ¿y tú?

_Fatallity!_

—Espero que sea mejor eso… — Vlad entrecerró los ojos y Dimitri comenzó a preocuparse.

—Lo será.

Para la última clase de estaba hablando de que Alfred le había dado el anillo a Arthur, y costaba un poco de trabajo aclarar de que solo era un presente y no una petición. Lukas paseaba con su ponicornio cargándolo en los hombros, arrastrándolo con felicidad. En la cafetería vieron otros regalos, como el pianito de juguete de Roderich traía, no se sabía quién pero algunos hablaban de que el genio que se lo dio fue Gilbert. Govert se paseaba con una maseta con un tulipán rojo que al poco rato se lo vieron a Paulo –el alto, bronceado y guapo- primo de Antonio y Tino les mostraba el "Vale por una estrella" que Berwald me había dado. Vash a pesar de la mala (pésima) cara que traía porque a Lilly le habían dado, flores lucia tranquilo con algunas cajas de chocolates y cartas. Eso de estar en el equipo de americano tenía sus puntos de ventaja. Lovino por otro lado no lucia del todo feliz con su tomate de peluche. Eso había desmoralizado a Antonio un montón que ni los waffles de Emma lo habían animado. Kiku y Yao estaban teniendo una pelea a muerte por ver quien tenía a la "Hola gatita" más mona y Yong Soo les decía que ninguna porque no estaban hechas en Korea. Mei iba de un lado a otro repartiendo chocolates como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero el más grande había sido para Kiku. A Heracles parecía no fastidiarle porque el dormía sobre un peluche de gato (qué poco original) Feliks seguía envidando el Unicornio de Lukas.

Al inicio del segundo periodo Dimitri había desaparecido. La convivencia seguía y ahora ambos salones estaban juntos decidiendo cosas para la fiesta de graduación. Ludwing dirigía la junta y algunos hablaban entre ellos. Tocaron la puerta y la cabeza de Emil se asomó, Kiku le hizo una seña para que pasara y fue directo al grupo de su hermano con Xiao atrás de él. Al grupo se habían sumado Francis y Matt.

—Me iré temprano a casa —Anunció en el cabello blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo había de extraño porque desde el incidente de la pistola no le dirigía la palabra ni para ir al baño.

—¿A causa de?

—Necesito ponerlo en su nueva casa —dijo y abrió la caja de cartón que tenía entre sus manos. Lukas se asomó y vio un pequeño Frailecillo que dormitaba en la esquina.

—Un puffin…

—Mr. Puffin segundo —anunció sonriendo—. Xiao me lo obsequió. Lo amo.

Silencio incómodo. Lukas soltó un suspiro resignado.

—…Y me casaré con él —dijo Emil aun con una sonrisa más amplia.

—No te puedes casar con alguien que acabas de conocer.

—Puedo, si es amor verdadero.

—Emil ¿qué sabes tú de amor verdadero?

—Al parecer más que tú, lo único que haces es tratar mal a tu seudo novio.

Exclamación grupal. _Uuuuuuh. _

—¡Hey, eso es de Frozen!— Exclamó Alfred.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— Emil cerró la caja y se la tendió a Xiao —¿Congelar mi corazón _reina Elsa_?

—¡Oh, si es Frozen!

—Al menos congelado no serias tan insolente.

Xiao tomó a Emil del hombro y lo obligó a salir del salón bajo la mirada extrañada de todos los alumnos de tercer año. Se formó un silencio y Ludwing no sabía cómo proseguir con la junta porque Lukas parecía afectado.

—Lukas ¿En qué momento vas a cantar _Let it go?_

* * *

><p>—¡Llamaron a la policía! Y llegaron a los cinco minutos— rió Vlad —¡Fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida!<p>

—Vlad… casi se llevan a Dimitri a la cárcel… —espetó Arthur—. No le veo lo gracioso.

—¡Fue el mejor regalo de todos! Fue lo más lindo que han hecho por mí.

—¿Llegar vomitando sangre, fingir que se saca el corazón y luego morir? ¿Es enserio?— Lukas alzó una ceja—. Entró con un cuchillo a la escuela. Me sorprende que solo le dieran una suspensión.

—¡Pero me dio su corazón! —Exclamó Vlad levantando a la cámara el órgano de algún animal aún ensangrentado—¡Es amor verdadero! ¡AMOR VERDADERO!

—Feliciano le vomito encima a Kiku. El amor verdadero no provoca eso.

—¡ES amo verdadero! Me casaré con ese hombre y tendremos hermosos niños vampiros correteando por allí. Matando gente y sembrando el caos en el mundo.

—¿Y la promesa?— Arthur sacó su collar de entre sus ropas.

—Lo prometimos.

—¡Bah! Patrañas, éramos solo unos mocosos. Podemos olvidarlo. ¿Quieren?

—En la antigüedad… —recitó Arthur—, cuando una bruja traicionaba a sus hermanas. La mataban.

—Pero, pero— Vlad se encogió en su lugar— Eso de los sacrificios humanos es taaaan anticuado. ¿Tiene que ser el corazón de la persona que amas? —Abrazó el corazón contra su cara bañándose de sangre—¿No podemos sacrificar borregos?

—Tienen que ser humanos.

—¿A nuestros hermanos?— secundó Arthur.

—No— respondió Lukas de inmediato.

—¡Sí, a Emil, Scott y Andrei! —Exclamó Vlad con ánimo— Igual y si echamos a Ryan y Bryan valga más. Valen el doble. A Emil con todo y Muffin.

—Puffin.

—¡Como sea! No quiero sacrificar a Dimitri.

—¡De que hablan!— de pronto en la pantalla de Lukas se mostró la figura de Mathias con una toalla a medio poner. Saludo a la cámara.

—De cómo los vamos a sacrificar a nuestro Dios— respondió Lukas mirándole de soslayo—. Les arrancaremos el corazón en pleno coito.

—¡Bien, suena divertido! — rio sin darle importancia— ¿Qué tal su noche?

—Scott estuvo todo el día… porque ALGUIEN— miró a la pantalla de Vlad— Decidió cancelar la noche de películas para revolcarse con sangre de borrego.

—Ssssh— dijo Vlad— Dimitri duerme.

—Pase toda la tarde en el maratón de Marvel —bufó Arthur—, estoy esperando a que Scott se vaya con su novia— tono despectivo— para irme con Alfred. Son las once y media aún puedo salvar mi San Valentín.

—¡¿Oye, salimos mañana para comer viseras de niños y hacer hechizos en el caldero?! —Propuso Vlad tratando de compensar lo de ese día— Solo nosotros tres.

Traducción: Salgamos a la tienda de juguetes a ver ponies.

—Bien—asintió Lukas.

—Pero quedamos de ir a-

—¿A las cinco?

—A las cinco— asintió Arthur— ¡La puerta! ¡Se fue! Nos vemos mañana, a las cinco en la torre de reloj como siempre. Yo llevo los deditos de bebé.

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—¡Bien, me toca el caldero! —Asintió Vlad —. Lukas, te toca el corazón de tu ser amado.

Vlad _"Lord of the Drakness" _se ha desconectado.

—Ese jueguito que juegan entre ustedes se ve que es divertido— dijo Mathias con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién dijo que es un juego?

Lukas _"Savange Valkyrie"_ se ha desconectado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Esto pareció más como de Halloween que San Valentin. Pero me puedo esperar todo de ello así que quedó bien.

Toda la semana que pasó estuve escribiendo desde el trabajo de mi madre. Es _English Teacher_ de niños pequeños (de primer o segundo grado) y me tocó estar con los enanos conviviendo y se me ocurrieron varias cosas estilo "chibialia" hacer pequeños especiales de ellos en esa edad. (Aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic porque la historia se desarrolla con ellos en la preparatoria) Así que lo tomo a consideración del público.

¡En fin! Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y gracias nos leemos hasta el lunes.


	12. Cradle of forest - USUK

**Notas— **Este capítulo es muy random~ Muy, muy random. A partir de este las cosas siguen siendo pequeñas y en desorden.

**Aclaraciones— **Terminología friki y proyección personal. Perdonen, tenía que sacar esto de mi sistema.

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

Guest: Hola!~ Se agradece muchísimo el comentario y el alago. Lo más curioso del caso es que este fic no lo hice con intención de hacer algo relevante, fue por el mero placer de escribir y la necesidad de sacar muchas cosas en mí. Trataré de que no pierda el encanto y darle un buen fic. Por cierto, los Multiparing me gustan mucho, pero hay pocos en los que salen mis parejas favoritas. Gracias por comentar y no me asusto para nada, es un placer leer opiniones nuevas. Un saludo!

Klanx2: hi5!~ Yo por el contrario, tengo un hermano un par de años mayor de él y soy muy especial con él y sus parejas, casi no me llevo con él por cosas de la vida, pero en cierta parte comprendo a Arthur, en cambio no sé lo que sea tener un hermano menor, supongo que lo molestaría mucho. No sé XD, en cuando a lo de San Valentín, igualmente creo que el Unicornio fue lo mejor, siempre quise uno de esos peluches gigantes para poder dormir pero nunca se me hizo. Lukas tiene suerte de tener uno. ¡Gracias por leer! Un gran saludo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Cradle of Forest — Akira Yamaoka (Silent hill)**

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Es una gran ilusión?<em>

_Uno nunca sabe_

_Cuando crees que estás realmente solo_

_Sientes los ojos de alguien que te observa"_

Arthur estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Alfred. Salir del verbo "No sé qué somos"; porque el tipo era una especie de sombra que lo seguía a todas partes, lo observaba desde lo lejos y cuando tenía entrenamiento desviaba su atención de las animadoras para verlo entretenido leyendo un libro "No te estoy viendo, solo buscó un lugar para leer"; sí claro, un campo de americano con un montón de ruido, chicas gritando y los choques constantes de los mastodontes. Claro, leyendo.

Sin embargo uno de esos días no se lo topó al salir del edificio. Vio de reojo a su hermano gemelo quien salía tranquilamente portando el uniforme de otra escuela.

—Hoy no irá a la colegio— le anunció el rubio—. Está enfermo.

Y Matthew se alejó sin agregar palabra más. No lo conocía mucho, tampoco le llamaba la atención a pesar de ser casi igual a Alfred, éste hermano era más callado y temperamental que su contra parte. Iba en una escuela que estaba del otro la de la ciudad y no tenía especial amor por su nueva casa.

Arthur sopesó la opción de ir a ver a Alfred antes de emprender camino al colegio. Pero un mensaje entrante de su hermano que decía "Vete al colegio o te llevaré yo mismo" le hizo arrepentirse. Alzó la cabeza y le vio asomado desde el balcón del departamento. Sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda y el celular en la otra. Scott no había dormido nada entre un examen y uno de tantos proyectos.

Se fue casi corriendo.

Francis lo abordó tan pronto como llego.

—Te he visto muy solitario, _cher_ ¿Qué tal si salimos esta tarde y reavivamos nuestro amor?

—Yo no repito el mismo acto dos veces Francis— Sacó sus libros de casillero y lo cerró de un portazo—. Piérdete, _frog. _

No entendía la necesidad de algunos seres humanos por intentar reproducirse.

Comió más de lo normal, acabó con su almuerzo y devoró lo que le sobró al de Lukas. Incluso, aprovechando que Alfred no había ido le pidió un poco a Antonio. Pese a ello, no estaba satisfecho. Estúpida Ansiedad, aunque era mejor tener hambre que dolor de cabeza.

Cuando volvió del colegio, antes de subir a su piso hizo una parada en el departamento de Alfred, tocó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. Sacó su móvil y marcó al número pero tampoco recibió respuesta. Esperó pacientemente y divisó a Matthew que venía subiendo los peldaños con fuerza, como si estuviera muy molesto.

—Hola— le saludó por mera cortesía—. He tocado por un rato y nadie me abre.

—No hay nadie más que Alfred— respondió apretando los labios— ¿Quieres verlo?

—Seguro —asintió.

—Te lo advierto. Te puedes contagiar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alfred esta estaba a oscuras y se veía por todos lados los papeles sucios. Esquivó la ropa sucia y se plantó junto al bulto en la cama. Observó una taza vacía y las pastillas esparcidas por la mesita de noche. Un termómetro y el celular.

—Vete Matt— dijo con voz ronca, como un gruñido—. Quiero dormir.

—No soy Matt, idiota.

Alfred se giró lentamente, con el rostro cansando y pálido. Aspiró sus mocos y le sonrió débilmente.

—Arthur. ¡Qué sorpresa! —se acomodó en la cama y prendió la lámpara de noche a su lado.

—Eso debería decir yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal —respondió con un gesto desencajado—. Todo por quedarme hasta tarde entrenando, no sé cómo Ludwing no se enfermó.

—Ese sujeto es de hierro. ¿Qué estas tomando?

—Unos antiestaminicos, mamá en la noche me traerá el antibiótico —Arthur asintió por inercia—. ¿Me vienes a cuidar?

—No. Vine a dejarte los apuntes, tienes suerte de que se cruce el fin de semana —tomó una bolsa que estaba por allí y comenzó a recoger los papelillos sucios—. Para el lunes debes de mejorar.

—Odio mi vida— dijo con un quejido y se encamaró entre las sabanas.

—No es para tanto, es solo un resfriado.

—No lo entiendes— lloriqueó de pronto—. ¡No podré ir a la convención!

—¿Convención?

—¡Sí!— se enterró más entre la tela—¡Compré el pase exclusivo y ahora me quedaré aquí! ¡Odio mi vida!

—¿Es enserio?, ¿Lloriqueas porque no iras a uno de _esos_ eventos?

—¡No es cualquier evento!— gritó con exageración saliendo de su cueva—. ¡Es _la_ ComiCon! ¡Más respeto mortal!

—Sé lo que es la ComiCon, pero no le veo la tragedia a no ir una vez. Ya habrá más. Además hacen eventos casi cada mes. Podrás ir a uno de esos luego.

—Pero hasta tenía mi traje listo. Ahorre todo un año para mandarlo a hacer y se quedará guardado en el armario. Odio mi vida.

—No sabía que te iba eso del _Cosplay—_ alzó una ceja y siguió limpiando la habitación.

—No lo hago seguido, pero lo hago bien —torció la boca al ver que Arthur no tenía mucho interés—. Me costó mucho dinero porque hasta mandé a hacer el escudo.

—¿Capitán América?

—Sí —lloriqueó un poco más y pataleó otro poco— ¡Me iré así! ¡No me importa morir en medio de la convención! ¡Moriré con mi traje puesto!

—No irás a ningún lado. Te quedarás aquí y descansaras.

—Pero… pe-pero… ¡Pero Arthur! Kiku irá ¡Sin mí!

—Ya iras la próxima vez.

—Pero iré solo.

—Iré contigo —ojos en blanco. No estaba hablando enserio.

—¡¿Y te pondrás un Cosplay?!

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Solo te acompañare un rato. Iré a ver si hay algo bueno que comprar, pero no haré el ridículo contigo.

—¡Iras de _Black Widow_!

—¡Te dije qué no! — Exclamó —… Además es mujer.

—¡_Gender bender_! He visto algunas versiones de ella que te van a gusta!—dijo con mejor ánimo, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar imágenes— Te contacto con mi costurera, seguro que te da buen precio.

—Sé lo que es eso y no Alfred, no iré de nada. La enfermedad te está haciendo pensar estupideces. Iré por una escoba y sabanas limpias.

Al día siguiente por la mañana se prestó en la casa de los Jones con su consola PS3 debajo del brazo, porque Alfred era devoto de _Microsof_ y él de _Sony_. Llevaba algunas cosas como papas y té para el resfriado. Un paquete de cubre bocas y el Sillent Hill para entretenerse y torturar a Alfred porque sabía que a él no le iban los juegos de miedo.

* * *

><p>—A Dimitri también le van esos eventos. Yo nunca he ido. ¡Deberíamos ir todos juntos a la siguiente!<p>

—Ni hablar.

—¡Vamos Lukas!— exclamó Vlad— ¡Vayamos disfrazados! Seguro que es más divertido en grupo.

—Yo tengo dignidad.

—¡Anda!

—No.

—¿Y si llevas a Mathias?

—No.

—¿Sabían que las pelucas no son tan caras? —Arthur habló en voz alta, se le veía concentrando desde su lado de la pantalla—. Algunas vienen en paquetes, como las de Anna y Elsa.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió Lukas tratando de lucir casual.

—Como 45 dólares con envió desde china —Entrecerró los ojos y siguió buscando—Si pedimos varias cosas el envío los sale más barato. También hay lentes de contacto de esos que estábamos buscando, los de ojo completo. Hay medias con formas de conejo y zapatos de plataforma.

—Quiero unas medias de conejito —espetó Vlad con una carcajada—. Deja de ver esas cosas Arthur. Son chinas y deben de venir de mala calidad.

—Están las botas que estabas buscando desde hace mucho y también hay abrigos.

—¡Pasa la página!

—Este debe ser el paraíso de las compras_ frikis_.

—¡La página, la página!

—Amo _Tao Bao_. Tienen la colección de todas las bufandas de Harry Potter a buen precio, también las varitas.

Arthur "_Kinght of the queen_" a compartido un vínculo.

Los 3 pasaron la tarde revisando la página.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> ¡Yo sobreviví sin ir a la convención! El capítulo nació de todo ello.

Sin más que agregar; Gracias por leer, comentar y favoritear~


	13. Wanderlust - DenNor BulRum

**Notas—**Pesqué una gripa desde el fin de semana y a pesar de estar ya tratándome no logro salir de ella, perdonen tanta estupidez en este capítulo y el hecho de que no responda los comentarios, lo hago en el que sigue o en el transcurso de la semana. ¡Perdonen! Solo hago mención de los comentarios anonimos del anonimo y Klan !Gracias por leer!

**Aclaraciones—3X1 **Intenté hacer algo con muchas ideas que tenía. A ver qué les parece. La única aclaración es que el niño oveja (borrego) es Nueva Zelanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Wanderlust — Nightwish**

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero amar junto a la laguna azul<em>

_Besar bajo la luna menguante_

_Sin lugar a dónde ir, saber mi camino en este espiral mortal_

_Cabalgar sobre delfines, preguntar a las montañas_

_Soñar con Akaska_

_La tierra solo puede ser de la tierra__"_

_Arthur; el gran mago de los magos en todo el Universo, señor de los coñejos alados y caballero de la reina había emprendido en una misión de vida o muerte para salvar a Alfred, la princesa del reino vecino de "Hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas" quien había sido secuestrado por Iván el Monstruoso amo del comunismo quien con su compinche Yao querían aniquilar todas las cosas heroicas y hacer que todos vivieran bajo un terrible invierno sin Internet y T.V. de paga. _

_La reina había encargado la misión a un importante equipo de Magos para que salvaran al reino vecino y al suyo. Arthur, el caballero de la Reina, Lukas, la Valquiria Salvaje y _Vlad, señor de la oscuridad, amo de los vampiros del clan Tzimisce, único poseedor de todas las sendas, oh todo poderoso galán más mucho genial de-

—¡¿Qué haces Vlad, estas arruinando mi narración!?

—¡Aburrido! ¡Quiero jugar Mascarada!

—¡No! ¡Por mayoría de votos estamos jugando Calabozos y Dragones! Jugamos la Mascarada la semana pasada. ¡Dos veces!

—Pero esto me aburre, no hay vampiros, solo esas cosas como demonios que no vienen al caso. ¡Me aburro!

—En una democracia gana la mayoría, Lukas y yo queremos jugar Calabozos y Dragones.

—A la mierda con sus Caballeros y Hadas.

—Vlad, sino vas a jugar la puerta está allá.

—¡Mascarada!

—¡No!

—¡Mascarada, mascarada, mascarada!

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien?— Arthur se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Vlad respondiera pero este tenía apretados los labios y miraba a otro punto que no fuera su cámara.<p>

—Te oímos.

—Lo siento— dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? No te oigo—El de ojos verdes esbozó una sincera mueca—. Dilo más fuerte

—Que lo siento— respondió un poco más fuerte, aún con los labios apretados.

—Creo que dijo que lo siente— secundó Lukas—. Di que sientes haber roto mi tablero.

—Siento… siento haber roto el estúpido tablero, te lo pago.

—Bien— asintió satisfecho.

—¿y qué más?

—¡¿Qué más quieres que diga?!— Exclamó— ¡Ya dije que lo siento y que pago el tablero!

—¿Y mi gorrito?

—¡Era un gorro de papel! Arthur ¡Demonios! Odio cuando los dos se ponen en mi contra, son insufribles.

—Cuando jugamos rol, jugamos en equipo, sino querías jugar solo lo dices y ya, no hay necesidad de haber gritoneado y romper el tablero de Lukas. También perdiste un dado porque no aparece.

—¡Bien! Les pago el tablero y el dado ¿Felices?

—¿Y mi gorro?

—¡Era un gorro de papel! —hizo un gesto con las manos— ¡Te puedes hacer otro!

Arthur iba a responder, pero calló de súbito. Frunció sus espesas cejas y atinó a decir las palabras prohibidas.

—Juguemos Hombre Lobo: Apocalipsis.

—Vete al diablo.

Vlad _"Lord of the Darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo— dijo Lukas.

—Con mi sombrero nadie se mete.

**NekoRandom~**

—¡NekoNor, NekoNor!

Nekomania se acercó al gato blanco que lamia su pata y limpiaba su cabeza con especial insistencia. Éste le miró de reojo y siguió su faena.

—¡Vamos al parque! IggyCat encontró un nido de ratones.

—Lo siento no puedo— respondió el gato blanco—. Tengo el pelaje muy espeso y no puedo terminar de asearme.

Nekomania se echó a piso y dio un par de vueltas. Su pelaje era más corto y de un color negro brillante. Llevaba en su cabeza un sombrerito rojo.

—¡Vamos antes de que otros gatos nos los ganen!

—No puedo, no quiero nudos.

—¡Bah! Qué aburrido eres, no tendrás ratones.

Nekomania dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. NekoNor se quedó contemplando a la nada por un instante y sigo lamiéndose con cuidado.

—¡NekoNor!— DenaCat se posó delante de él y se restregó contra su rostro varias veces —¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar! ¡Anda, anda, anda! ¡Juega conmigo!

—No.

—¡Anda, anda, anda!

—No. Mi pelaje no está limpio. El invierno provoca que se me hagan nudos.

—¡Yo te limpio! ¡Quedaras tan suave y blanco que te confundirás con la nieve.

—No me toques— lamida—, no me toques—, lamida—No me toques—lamida—No me toques…—lamida—No me… toques…—ronroneo—no me… purrr

NekoAustria pasaba por allí.

—Indecentes— dijo y se fue menando su cola.

—¡Lukas, Lukas, Lukas!— exclamó Mathias apareciendo en el parque en el que usualmente iban—¡Mi gato tiene algo, se muere!

Le extendió el animal, quien tocia sin cesar haciendo ruidos guturales dolorosos.

—Quizá es una bola de pelos— espetó meneando el peine de cerdas metálicas que usaba para cepillar a su gato.

—¡Pero nunca se había puesto así! ¡Morirá!

—Dale golpecitos en la espalda—. Ambos, gato y amo menearon la mano y pata—. Eso ayuda.

Mathias comenzó a darle palmadas a su gato y tras un rato expulsó una bola de pelos gigante de color blanquecina.

—Lo siento, olvide cepillarte— Lukas suspiró y continuó pasando el cepillo contra su gato, éste no se movía, veía atento a DenaCat mover su cola de un lugar a otro mientras su dueño veía hacia ellos con dos vasos de cartón.

**ChibiRandom~**

Había un niño en clase que era muy raro. Se paseaba de un lugar a otro con una improvisada capa (que era su chamarra) diciendo algo acerca de ser el señor de la oscuridad. La maestra lo había reprendido varias veces pero él parecía no entender. Con quien lo sentaba parecía pelear, le arrojaba cosas a la cabeza, rompía sus dibujos y bebía su leche. Hizo llorar a Feliks y golpeó a Vash ¡Nadie golpeaba a Vash! Incluso rompió el dibujo de Gilbert y su asombroso pollito.

—¡Soy el amo de la oscuridad!— gritó el rubiecillo trepado en lo más alto de la resbaladilla.

—¡Cállate!— y fue empujando por otro rubio—¡Yo declaro que este juego es propiedad Británica, de la corona y mía!

En una ocasión había golpeado a ese niño cejón y lo que recibió fue unos moretones enormes cortesía de su hermano, el otro cejón (pero este era pelirrojo) así aprendió a nunca meterse con la gente cejona porque parecía que ellos eran del mismo clan. Así que el niño oveja quedó a salvo.

Dejaría al pirata sentirse dueño del mundo hasta que alguien más se lo quitara.

Pero él seguía paseándose con su capa por todo el patio de recreo. Asustaba a las niñas y empujaba a otros niños más pequeños con él.

Hasta que lo encontró. Comiendo unos dulces que no había visto nunca, parecían ser unas tartitas de fresa que no vendían en el centro comercial a dónde su mamá lo llevaba. Lo miró atento hasta que decidió hablar con él.

—Soy Vlad ¡Amo de la oscuridad!— y alzó su capa.

El niño lo miró, de arriba abajo.

—Hola Vlad.

—Olvidas ¡Amo de la oscuridad!—volvió a alzar su capa—¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—Dimitri.

—¡Bien Dimitri!— estiró su mano para un aparente saludo pero en cuanto el niño le tendió la suya la tomó y le mordió el brazo. Lo hizo fuerte como las películas que había visto y no pararía hasta ver sangre pero el niño comenzó a llorar y otros niños a su alrededor a gritar. Feliciano grito aún más fuerte y se aferró a su amigo Ludwing. Emma lloró al instante y varios corrieron por sus vidas.

Una de las maestra llegó y jaló a Vlad para que soltara el brazo del otro niño.

—¡Ahora serás vampiro! ¡Serás vampiro!— gritaba el rubio mientras era cargado y alejado de todos los infantes.

Dimitri paró de llorar y miró su brazo.

—¡Es vampiro!— gritó Gilbert.

—¡Es vampiro, vampiro!— le siguió Francis.

—¡Corran por sus vidas!

Y muchos de ellos se alejaron buscando refugio entre los juegos y los árboles. Dimitri dio un paso y otros más chillaron aterrorizados. ¿Se iba a convertir en vampiro? ¡Pero era de día! ¡Iba a morir! Grito y lloró corriendo hacia debajo de los juegos, Tino, Elizabetha y Yao quienes se escondían allí buscaron otro lugar gritando aterrados, lloriqueando por sus vidas. Arthur abrazó a su hermano Scott (que jugaba con los niños más grandes y no entendía del porque tanto alboroto por una mordida) Los gemelos Jones se abrazaba entre ellos y Mathias organizaba un grupo de niños para "matar al vampiro".

Los niños no olvidaron el incidente de la mordida por algunos días. Aislaron a Dimitri y Vlad por instinto.

—Ahora eres mi compañero— dijo Vlad—. Estaremos juntos por siempre.

—¿Por siempre?

—Para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Vlad, sembrando el caos en el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La gripa no me deja ni pensar, escribo esto desde cama. Gracias por leer.


	14. Vampire Heart - BulRum, DenNor

**Notas—**Lamento la tardanza. No sé ustedes, yo tuve problemas el día de ayer en acceder a la página. Pero en fin~ No tengo mucho que agregar esta ocasión. Todos los cometarios abajo.

Respuesta a los anons:

Klan—¡Hola! Intenté hacer lo mejor con todo y la gripa queme cargué, pero fue bueno saber que al menos te hice reír ¡Puntos de experiencia! Gracias por venir siempre y leer. Un gran besote y saludos!

Guest— ¿a qué no son geniales? ¡Yo los amo tanto juntos! Gracias por el comentario ¡Un gran saludo!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

Vampire heart – **HIM**

* * *

><p>"<em>Agárrame, Como te aferraste a la vida<em>

_Cuando todos los miedos revivieron y me sepultaron_

_Ámame, como amas al sol_

_Que quema la sangre en mi corazón de vampiro"_

La primera vez que Dimitri vio a Vlad fue en la biblioteca.

Y pensó que era un idiota.

Él había ido por unos manuales de Química por pedido de la profesora y estaba haciendo la cosa más emocionante del mundo: Sacar copias. Tomaba el libro, lo ponía contra el vidrio, sacaba la copia, lo volteaba, sacaba la copia, así sucesivamente porque tenía que sacar trecientas copias y apenas iba en la página ciento veinte. Pero era paciente, tanto que ya realizaba todo de forma mecánica. Los compañeros debían de amarlo.

Entonces apareció por allí, usando un alargo abrigo color rojo sangre y un sombrero de copa mediana. Estaba de acuerdo en que eran inicios de otoño, pero había límites en la sociedad. Sus botas hacían un repiqueo metálico a cada paso y eso lo fastidiada. Lo tenía de espaldas a él, mirando un estante con atención, su cabeza se movía de lado a lado y luego arriba. Lo sorpréndete fue cuando comenzó a trepar por el librero, ascendió dos estantes y alcanzó el libro, luego se dejó caer provocando un estruendo por sus arneses. Lo que sorprendió a Dimitri no fue su sagacidad, sino su estupidez: Tenía la escalera móvil a medio metro de él y no la usó. En su religión eso era ser imbécil y había un lugar especial en el infierno para la gente así.

Iba en la página ciento ochenta cuando se volteó sobre sus botas y avanzó hasta él hojeando el libro. Era rubio claro, con los rasgos perfectamente marcados y puntiagudos.

En su religión decía que los homosexuales iban al infierno.

Pues bien, haría sus maletas y tomaría el primer tren al demonio.

—¿Tardas mucho?— cuestionó el rubio sin alzar la vista de su libro.

—Como cien páginas— le respondió expectante a cada reacción.

—Bien, vengo luego— se giró y se fue.

La segunda vez fue en el pasillo. Cerca del salón de clases, lo vio meterse justo al lado del que era su salón y dedujo que era de nuevo ingreso como él. Pasó un par de veces por allí y lo vio sentado al fondo.

La tercera en la cafetería. Lo miraba junto a una chica de cabello larguísimo y castaño. Ella le reñía y de pronto lo golpeó con una libreta, no una, ni dos, sino como diez veces. El rubio se reía y a más risas más sonoros eran los gritos de la chica.

Supo por Toris que se llamaba Vlad.

Su corazón se rompió cuando escuchó por allí que estaba saliendo con Arthur. Y se hizo moronas cuando los descubrió besándose en la biblioteca entre el estante de ciencias exactas y novelas clásicas. Iba dando la vuelta en el pasillo casualmente y el rubio de la cejotas lo vio de reojo. Se separó y jaló a Vlad entre risas para alejarlo del lugar. Vlad nunca lo vio.

Había decidido que debía de olvidar su recién adquirida obsesión por Vladimir y vivir una vida normal. Invitó a salir a Emma y las cosas tenían buena pinta, incluso había pasado el filtro de su primo Govert cuando se enteró de que tenía carro y un muy pequeño negocio (aunque nadie tenía que saber que vendía cosas frikis en línea). El punto era que él resultaba ser un muy buen partido para cualquier chica. Y Emma no estaba del todo interesada. Cuando se le ocurrió la inteligente idea de meterle una mano a su chica por debajo de la falda supo que era su fin de vida Heterosexual. Había acabado atado a un poste del campo de americano. Estaba en ropa interior, bajo la intemperie con un aire de los mil demonios.

Antonio fue el alma caritativa que lo había ido a bajar.

La noticia se había corrido rápido entre la clase y a las pocas horas ya había fotos de él en la página de la escuela con la advertencia de no acercarse a él porque era un pervertido viola primas. Emma desmintió todo cuanto pudo pero el efecto pólvora de la noticia se expandió a otros grados y de pronto parecía que nadie se quería acercar a él. Yao alejó a Mei y Vash le había echado un discurso acerca de que tenía que tener cuidado con las mujeres. Él le hubiera cortado las bolas de haberse acercado a Lilly.

Pensó seriamente en cambiarse de colegio porque la presión social era mucha. Estúpidos mastodontes del equipo de Americano, en su jodida vida iba a meterse a un club de esos, prefería mil veces bailar como Koreano que convivir con los idiotas esos. El incidente había mermado tanto en él que olvidó a Vlad.

El único que parecía darle un poco de apoyo era Toris porque decía que cuando iba en grados inferiores le habían inventado chismes de ese estilo. Así que le dijo que se tomara el asunto con calma hasta que hubiera un chisme aún más grande. Sin embargo el chisme había vuelto a ser él porque había aparecido su nombre en el baño con una frase que decía "Si dices tres veces Dimitri el vendrá y te violara en el cubículo tres" Nadie se explicaba cómo había aparecido eso allí porque fue en el baño de los chicos en una hora muy transitada. Las cintas de seguridad no tenían nada relevante y no hubo testigos.

Se quedó mirando el cubículo tres, debajo de la frase y una flecha. No había nadie porque todos estaban en clase y ya había mandado a alguien para limpiar el letrero.

—Usaron tinta permanente, habrá que pintarlo— le dijo el conserje y tras de eso salió.

Dimitri se sentó en el baño y cerró la puerta. Lloraría de no ser porque alguien había entrado. Se paró delante del cubículo y tocó un par de veces. No respondió. Otro par de veces.

—Largo—dijo con enfado, pero volvieron a tocar. Miró un dedo largo escurrirse por la pequeña abertura que había entre la puerta y la separación del cubículo. Una uña de color negro mate y como este dedo se torció un poco para poder levantar el seguro del baño. Dimitri recordaría por siempre el terror en la escena de Parque Jurásico cuando los Velosiraptores abrían la puerta de la cocina con sus largas garras. Pensó que los niños experiementaron el mismo terror que él.

La puerta de abrió de golpe y Vladimir le sonrió con esos dientes blancos y colmillos de resina.

—Y no he dicho tu nombre— dijo Vlad con una sonrisa.

—Dejame en paz, hombre, todo lo que dicen de mí es mentira.

—Oh ya veo… —ladeó la cara con una fingida tristeza—. Entonces me he saltado en balde la clase. Vaya decepción. Tenía cierta fe en que los rumores hubieran sido ciertos.

La primera vez que Vlad notó a Dimitri lo encontró atado en el campo de Americano. Supo entonces que él tenía que ser lo suficientemente malo como para haber recibido un castigo semejante. Al demonio Arthur y su castidad. Esto era mejor.

* * *

><p>—Así fue como comenzó lo nuestro— dijo Vlad con una sonrisa bonita, con las mejillas infladas y algo rojas—. Lo recuerdo bien, fue en ese tercer cubículo. No era un violar pero nos comimos las bocas como por una hora.<p>

—¿Alguien recuerda a qué vino la pregunta?

—Preguntaste como deshacerte de Jones— respondió Lukas tratando de ajustar el broche de su cabello usando la cámara de espejo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver como Vlad comenzó a acosar a Dimitri?

—Nada, solo querían contarles eso— meneó la mano y luego se enfocó en el problema—. Para alejar a alguien tienes que hacerlo creer que ere su amigo y luego romperle el corazón, te odiara tanto que buscará la manera de evitarte.

—O destruirte.

—Solo quiero que Jones me deje de molestar, no lo quiero herir ni nada de eso— se cruzó de brazos—. Hoy me estuvo mandando notas toda la clase de Literatura. Necesito ayuda.

—Dale lo que quiere y luego quítaselo— Insistió Vlad—. Tienes que herirlo para que te deje en paz si lo ignoras solo lograras que quiera más.

—Regresa con Francis.

—¿Francis?— negó lentamente—. Si a Francis le doy lo que quiere seré el chime de la semana. Tiene que haber una mejor opción para deshacerme de Jones.

—Tienes que romper el corazón. No hay de otra.

—Yo no soy tan mala persona como ustedes. Yo no lo usaría para tener sexo ni para sacarle cosas. No me interesa de esa manera— espetó Arthur y sus dos amigos le miraron en silencio con caras de Poker.

—Eso dolio ¿sabes?

Vlad "_Lord of the darkness_" se ha desconectado.

—Y dices que no eres mala persona.

Lukas "_Savage Valkyrie"_ se ha descontado.

—¿Qué dije?

**ChibiRandom.**

Cuando Mathias tuvo su primer día de clases en la primaria: Lloró, pataleo y gritó. Tenía miedo y no se quería separar de su madre. Estaba rodeado de niños extraños que nunca había visto. Lo sentaron hasta el frente y le dieron una paleta para que se callara. La maestra le dijo a su madre que a esa edad no estaba en posición de hacer berrinche, que le daba el mal ejemplo a otros niños y que si no cambiaba su conducta tendría que volverlo al jardín de infantes.

—¿Ves a ese niño?— señaló su madre a un chiquillo que comía su paleta en silencio en su lugar ya con sus cosas listas para comenzar la clase—. Ese niño es bueno y no llora. ¿Puedes ser niño bueno como él? Míralo, está calladito.

Mathias sintió verdadero odio por esa criatura, porque no solo parecía tranquilo, sino desinteresado, lamía su paleta sin que le importara nada.

Cuando su madre de fue, se acercó al niño que tenía un letrero con el nombre "Lukas" en chaleco azul claro que usaba. Se plantó a su lado y éste no volteó, Mathias lo llamó y no volteó. Entonces tomó su paleta y la lanzó a algún punto del universo. Mathias esperó a que el niño dijera algo, que se enojara y berreara como él para que su madre viera que no era tan lindo niño, pero él miró su mano vacia, luego a dónde yacía la paleta y a Mathias.

No dijo nada, limpió su mano en el pantalón y volvió a ver sus cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mathias enfureció y tiró de la mesa su bolsita de Frozen. Tampoco pasó nada. Varios niños habían visto la escena y se quedaron callados.

—¡Eres un niño raro!— gritó Mathias pero Lukas miraba su bolsa de Frozen en el piso—¡Di algo!

La maestra le extrañó la escena porque no había visto nada de lo antes acontecido, tomó a Mathias y lo sentó a dos mesas atrás de él, levantó la bolsa del piso y Lukas soltó un bajito "gracias".

A la semana siguiente Mathias volvió a enfrentar a Lukas, y él no dijo nada, permanecía callado mientras ese niño de cabello rubio le hace toda clase de desplantes, le tiraba la leche encima, le robaba los colores y le pintó un mostacho a la Reina Elsa de su mochila. Lo empujaba algunas veces y otra le jalaba el cabello.

Un día la paciencia de Lukas llegó a su límite.

—Eres un tonto— le dijo en un recreo después de haberle pisoteado su almuerzo.

Mathias lloró, porque nunca le habían dicho así en su vida y se sintió ofendido. Lloró tan fuerte que llamó la atención de su maestra y se lo llevo lejos de Lukas que seguía tan calmado que no creía que le fuera a decir algo semejante a su compañero.

—¡Son novios!— cantó un pequeño Francis señalándolo. Lukas le miró sin entender. —¡Eso hacen los novios! ¡Se pelean todo el tiempo!

—¡Son novios!— Cantó Antonio y a él se unió Gilbert.

—¡Son novios!

—¡Son novios!

De pronto tenía a un grupo de diez niño cantando y señalándolo. Lukas se contrajo un poco tomando con fuerza su mochila con forma de conejo y cuando no soportó la presión social corrió hasta el salón.

Una semana más Mathias lo había dejado de molestar y eso lo extrañó. Se le plantó enfrente y Mathias le miró con enfado.

—Mi mamá me castigo por tu culpa.

—Eres mi novio ahora —dijo Lukas. Mathias elevó la ceja porque nunca antes había tenido novio, de hecho no sabía lo que era uno, pero tenía que ser bueno porque Lukas le extendió la mano.

—¿Y qué hacen los novios?

—Traen leche —dijo Lukas sin saber realmente lo que hacían los novios— y se toman de las manos.

¡Como sus papás!

—Tú serás la mamá— le dijo Mathias tomándolo de la mano—. Porque yo te traigo leche.

Lukas asintió.

Mathias ahora llevaba dos leches a la escuela, una era para Lukas y la otra también.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Algo aprendí de convivir con una tribu de niños salvajes por dos semanas: Son tan inocentes que todo lo creen, todo lo absorben y son muy honestos. Pero no tontos. Voy a tratar de traer un par más de **ChibiRandom **. Debo un poco de SuFin y lo pienso cumplir. También tengo que aclarar algunas cosas de Matt y Francis.

Y en la sección de publicidad (¡?)

Publiqué hace un par de días un ScotUk llamado **"Killpop"** que retoma un poquito de la trama de ellos, pero que no es parte del Random. Si se dan una vuelta para leerlo o comentar, sería grandioso. Y para los que siguen **"The Black opera"**, esta semana hay actualización, solo espero que mi beta lo revise y dé el visto bueno.

Los comentarios siempre son leídos, apreciados y bien recibidos. Gracias por leer


	15. Had enought - USUK

**Notas**—¡Lo siento! Paso un rato y de verdad lo siento. Mencioné en Black Opera que me había retrasado un poco por Cosplay, que es uno de mis pasatiempos principales y no había tenido ni tiempo de encender la portátil y como no tenía nada escrito, el día de hoy hice este chapter.

**Aclaraciones— **Papacito Paulo es Portugal.

Respuesta a Anons:

Guest— ¡Hola! A ti también te mandó muchos besos. No te pongas celosa ¿o celoso? Amo a todos mis lectores. Y aquí hay un poco más de chibirandom aunque en el otro no creo poner algo, espero te guste.

Klan— ¡Hola! La gripe está a todo lo que da, es por el cambio de clima ya que vamos a pasar de invierno a primavera y los cambios son terribles. Todo mundo sabe que Vlad quiere su cuento de hadas aunque es más como una historia de terror. ¡Tu si has captado lo de la leche! Mathias es consentidor aunque sea un niño y Lukas un abusador de Mathias. ¡En fin! Gracias como siempre por leer y alegrar mis oscuros días! Un besote!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

Had Enought** —Breaking benjamin**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenías que tenerlo todo,<br>Bueno ¿no tuviste suficiente?  
>Tú codicioso y pequeño bastardo,<br>Conseguirás lo que mereces." _

Había algo raro en el ambiente. Gilbert no se sentía tan asombroso como siempre, Antonio no sonreía y Francis no estaba acosando a nadie, ni a Selena ni a Monique, ni a Arthur entonces algo estaba mal. Mathias estaba serio y Alfred molesto, Iván parecía más aterrador que otros días porque había un aura negra rodeándolo, incluso Toris lo apoyaba.

Era el fin de la civilización como la conocíamos.

Pero no era el apocalipsis zombie, era Paulo, el nuevo chico.

Exportado de Portugal, primo de Antonio. Era como lo pintaba las telenovelas latinas (aunque no lo era), el clásico cliché de galán del que todos tenían que cuidarse: Alto, Guapo y Bronceado.

Tenía locas a todas las chicas de la clase y algunos chicos. Chicos como Arthur, Lukas y Vlad.

Apenas había iniciado el último año de escuela, comenzó bien según algunos, porque el nuevo chico era toda una monada con una decena de anécdotas que contar con ese acento marcado. Los gemelos Vargas reían tontamente y Arthur le miraba intensamente tratando de sonreír a medias porque estaba más perdido en los dientes blancos y rectos de Paulo que en la historia –mala por cierto— Natasha tocó su brazo y le comentó que tenía unos brazos marcadísimos, que su novia debía de ser afortunada. La pregunta del millón. No había una señora de Paulo, y de pronto Feliks se le había pegado como lapa. Selena aplaudió porque le prometió llevarlo al club de natación y Emma la contradijo porque lo llevaría con ella al huerto saliendo de clases.

Al final Arthur; como delegado del grupo fue el afortunado en llevar a Paulo a un recorrido por la escuela con Lukas y Vlad para ayudar (ya saben en caso de perderse en la escuela, atentados terroristas o incendio, cosas que pasan usualmente) Vieron cosas interesantes, como la biblioteca y el auditorio. Los clubes y la cafetería.

Las cosas estuvieron tensas en el paraíso por una semana.

Arthur le ponía excusas a Alfred para cancelar, Lukas ignoraba a Mathias aunque por otro lado Dimitri decía que de vez en cuando estaba bien darle su espacio a Vlad. Que confiaba en él y esas mariconadas de la gente Heterosexual. Pero Mathias es muy celoso y territorial y Alfred un poco inseguro.

El equipo de Americano se haría cargo de él. Iván quien no era del todo problemático fue quien tuvo la idea una de esas veces que golpear los postes con más fuerza de lo usual. El detalle era que Nathasha estaba muy encandilada con Paulo y lo mismo pasaba con los Vargas, Ludwing no era del todo posesivo, pero la luz roja se encendió cuando Feliciano tenía las agujetas desatas y le pidió a Paulo (y no a él) que se las amarrara. ¡Eso nunca! Sólo él podía tocarle las agujetas a Feliciano.

Lo trataron de emboscar con la excusa de que era la "novatada" por ser nuevo. Lo intentaron humillar, lanzándose contra él, pero para sorpresa de todos, quienes acabaron bañados en pintura rosa fueron ellos. Quizá al Alto, Guapo y Bronceado debían de incluir Fuerte. Les dio una paliza y de hecho Antonio tenía la esperanza de que ya no practicara Box. Alfred tenía un ojo morado y Mathias el labio partido. Ambos lloraban en la enfermería porque estaban perdiendo a sus hombres. Dimitri los veía con un poco de lástima porque él parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, sin preocupaciones, ni estrés, completamente confiado en que Vladimir le sería leal. Quizá era esa creencia vampírica de que habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

Alfred decidió seguir el consejo de Matt (quien solo cayó bajo el hechizo de Paulo por dos días) Tenía que hablar con Arthur.

—¡Arthur, ¿podemos hablar?! —lo abordó unos días después del incidente, iba con Paulo dando la vuelta en un pasillo.

—Lo siento, Alfred —dijo con neutralidad—, llevaré a Paulo a la asesoría de idiomas, aún le cuesta un poco.

—Necesito hablar ahora— respondió—. Ya no te he podido verte desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Ahora?

Alfred asintió.

—Yo iré solo— anunció Paulo— Gracias de todos modos.

Y se quedaron solos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es lo que te quiero preguntar ¿Qué pasa? Me has ignorado por días.

—He estado ocupado con Paulo, es mi deber como delegado de la clase, tiene problemas aún con nuestro idioma y Antonio no lo ayuda mucho— ladeó la cabeza—. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.

Arthur alzó una ceja.

—¿Estas celoso?

—¿Qué?… ¡No, no, no! No del todo. Es que, es solo…

—Estás celoso —afirmó Arthur y dio un paso acercándose peligrosamente—Aunque tienes razón, te he descuidado un poco— pasó un dedo desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre—. Hoy no hay nadie en casa hasta muy tarde ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos el último periodo y recuperamos el tiempo?

Al demonio la escuela.

* * *

><p>—A las tres los alzamos — dijo Vlad a la cámara— Una, dos, ¡tres!<p>

En las cámaras de cada uno se veían tres prendas íntimas.

—La de Alfred es un tanto obvia— dijo Vlad.

—Sí, la bandera de Estados Unidos, tiene como cuatro boxers de estos— dijo Arthur mirando por ambos lados la prenda que le había robado a Alfred esa tarde.

—¿Y qué tienes tu Lukas?

—Esas son… ¿trusas?

—Mathias solo usa de estos— dijo Lukas con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa muy, pero muy diluida—. Dice que los pantaloncillos son incómodos y concuerdo con él.

—¿Eso que veo allí son dibujos? —Arthur bajo su prenda y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí— Vlad torció la boca— Usa mucho de estos, le gustan, yo le regale unos más discretos… pero le gustan estas. Tiene unos de PACman y que a todo esto, no están mal— lo miró nuevamente y luego se los puso en la cabeza como gorra.

—¡No hagas eso, es asqueroso!

—¡Están lavados! Los saqué de su cajón antier. Aún huelen a suavizante —se los quitó y los olió profundamente— huele a Campos de tentación. Bueno ¿Y cómo conseguiste eso Lukas?

—Los olvidó en mi casa ayer. Aunque… en realidad — los dobló— creo que lo hizo a posta. Dicen que las mofetas dejan un rastro en sus madrigueras para marcar territorio.

—Eso y el chupetón que tiene en el cuello— Vlad rió señalando su pantalla.

Lukas llevó su mano hasta el cuello y sintió un pequeño dolor. Dolor que conocía perfectamente.

—Lo voy a matar.

—¿Y qué pasó con Paulo?— rio Vlad tratando de no carcajearse de la cara de Lukas tratando de ocultar el chupetón con el cuello de su chamarra.

—Pues… no sé y no me importa— respondió Arthur—. El objetivo era hacerlos sufrir un rato después de haber arruinado nuestra maratón de _Hechizada_.

—Espero se haya arrepentido de haberse reído de nosotros.

—Nadie de burla de nosotros —afirmó Arthur.

—Nadie.

**ChibiRandom~**

Alfred era un niño muy inquieto. Necesitaba estar en movimiento todo el tiempo, le costaba un poco de trabajo prestar atención a la clase y constantemente estaba llorando porque no lo dejaban jugar con los demás. Los otros niños en ocasiones seguían su ejemplo y lloraban a su lado.

Un día lo sentaron junto a otro niño rubio. Era un poco más pequeño que él, de ojos verdes y ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, como si estuviera enojado desde nacimiento. Sin embargo, siempre tenía con él un conejo de peluche, de color café con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Lo cargaba a todos lados y cuando salía a jugar, el conejo iba con él. Todo el tiempo le pedía su opinión "Señor conejo, ¿azul o rojo?", "Señor conejo ¿Leche o chocolate?", "Señor conejo salgo a jugar?" y parecía como si el animal de felpa tuviera vida propia, porque era el único ente al que el niño cejón parecía hacerle caso.

Uno de esos días en que estaba muy soleado como para desperdiciarlo en el salón, la maestra sacó al niño a jalones y lo sentó bajo un árbol para que tomara aire fresco y le diera un poco de luz, porque parecía estar más pálido de lo normal. Le puso una manta debajo y sentó al conejo a su lado. El niño observaba a los demás jugar. Llamó la atención de un trio en particular, una pandilla de niños que se acercaron a él a conversar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la cosa se había tornado más agresiva.

—¡Arthur goleo a Francis! —grito Antonio cuando su amigo rubio comenzó a lloriquear porque Arthur lo había aventado.

Gilbert tomó el conejo a su lado y le jaló las orejas tan fuerte que se las arrancó haciendo que las bolitas de plástico que lo rellenaban volaran por todos lados, el animal se volvió flácido, parecía muerto.

Arthur miró el cuerpo inerte de su peluche, lo tomó del piso y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Había una creencia popular que decía que la sangre llama a la sangre, porque Scott alzó la cabeza como un lobo al cual acaban de invadir su territorio. Miró a todos lados escuchando el conocidísimo berrido de la voz de su hermano menor. Era como tener un radar incluido porque se abrió paso entre los niños, aventando a algunos y abriendo el camino como un dejo de fuego que quema todo a su paso.

Nadie hacia llorar a Arthur excepto él.

Cuando llegó al árbol los tres niños se contrajeron entre ellos, pegándose para defenderse los unos a los otros. Antonio abrazo a Francis y Francis a Gilbert. Los iban a matar lenta y dolorosamente. Scott preguntó que le había pasado y le mostró el cadáver entre algunos gemidos y arcadas de mocos. Los señaló. Intentó golpearlos pero una maestra llegó alertada por los gritos del menor de los Kirkland.

No pasó a mayores y el conejo terminó en la basura porque la maestra había dicho que debía de superar la dependencia con el animal.

Sin embargo las cosas no cambiaron para bien, ahora Arthur lloraba todo el día, a toda hora, desde que despertaba, hasta que era dejado en la puerta de la escuela, durante la clase, en el recreo en el cual se comportaba más agresivo de lo usual, gritándoles a todos, apoderándose en los juegos, pegándole a otros niños y llorando sin parar.

—¡Bunny mint, Bunny mint! — gritaba a todo pulmón.

La única manera en que lograban callarlo era que alguno de sus hermanos se parara en la puerta para verlo, a veces era Scott, otras Dylan que iba un año abajo del pelirrojo. Pasó una semana y las cosas no cambiaban. La maestra considero aislarlo o mandarlo al psicólogo infantil.

Para Alfred el niño que lloraba a su lado le parecía inquietante. Él tenía un gemelo, Matt, quien tenía un osito blanco, que usaba para dormir, pero en cuanto salía de la cama, lo dejaba allí sentado hasta volver del colegio y tomarlo en brazos. Alfred no entendía qué necesidad tenía Arthur por un conejo. Quizá la muerte había sido trágica pero a la conclusión que llegó no era que necesitara un conejo, sino un amigo.

Cuando Arthur lloraba, Alfred lo tomaba de la mano, al inicio no quería, pero le sonreía y eso hacía que se callara por un rato, luego volvía llorar aunque un poco más quedito. Comenzó a compartirle de su comida, y le daba dulces, aunque tampoco lo callaban por completo. En los recreos lo incluía en su grupo de amigos. Iván y Yao parecían ser muy pacientes con él porque el chino de vez en cuando llevaba un pequeño panda de peluche y Arthur lo miraba de forma recelosa.

Alfred cometió una locura, le robó a su padre un calcetín blanco, lo recortó y coció. Su madre lo observo en silencio desde que lo vio salir misteriosamente de su habitación, le miró hacer una cosa extraña y amorfa y luego meterla en su mochila. Le pareció misterioso y cuando lo llevó al colegio al día siguiente le pidió a la maestra que le reportara cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraña.

Ese día se le vio a Arthur un "conejo" de peluche mal hecho con un calcetín, dejo de llorar, aunque seguía siendo un poco agresivo con los demás. En especial con ese trio de niños abusadores.

La madre de Alfred llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un gran hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Hay una niña en el trabajo de mi madre que lleva un conejo de peluche y me llamó mucho la atención. Hay una foto en mi twitter.

Una cosa, creo que Random está a punto de llegar a su fin porque a pesar de las estadistas creo que ya no hay mucho que contar y no hay mucha participación. Ya vi el final en mi cabeza. Así que creo que haré dos que tres cosas que tengo en mente (como lo mencioné en el otro) y los lemons que en mi mente ya se están cocinando, excepto el USUK , ese ya está, tengo más viñetas escritas (como 5), pero todas hablan de Arthur y su adicción y creo que puedo saturarlos de mucho drama personal.

¡En fin! Siempre los comentarios, los favoritos y Alertas siempre son muy bien recibidos.


	16. Striken - USUK

**Notas— **¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no hubo mucha demora, si estás leyendo esto en miércoles quiere decir que no tuve impedimento para subir esto.

**Aclaraciones—** El chibirandom de hoy puede ser un poco brusco para personas religiosas. Y el chapter de hoy sigue hablando de Arthur y sus problemas de pastillas.

Coments anons

Guest— Hola anon, te amo también aunque no sepa quién eres ¡un beso!

Klan— Por mandarte besos ya me reclamaron otros users, pero no importa, eres el anon principal de mi huerto (¿?) Me alegra la noche saber que te gusta las tonterías que escribo, trato de hacerlo con ganas y bien para al menos dejarle algo bueno a alguien y trataré de seguirlo por un tiempo más, quizá un mes. En fin !Gracias como siempre!

Yuya— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal nueva anon? Muchas gracias por el comentario, usted disculpe mis frases sin sentido, se me salén de vez en cuando. Me alegra mucho que sigas el fic y te guste, trataré de seguirlo un poquito más. ¡Un gran saludo!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Striken—Disturbed**

* * *

><p>"<em>Que estoy herido y no puedo permitirte ir<br>Cuando el corazón está frío, no hay esperanza"_

Arthur había escuchado de boca de Elizabetha, que las mejores amigas siempre estaban allí para apoyarte en todo. Cuando no pasabas alguna materia, cuando el chico que te gustaba se iba con otra mujer o cuando necesitabas una mano.

—Sácalo todo, sácalo— Vlad le propinaba pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Lukas le sostenía la capucha de la sudadera y las cintas de la misma para que no se remojaran dentro de la taza del baño.

Las amigas estaban allí hasta cuando necesitabas vomitar. Pero él no era una bulímica empedernida ni sus amigos dos chiquillas.

Arthur había vuelto a vomitar sus ideas después del primer periodo y no alcanzó a llegar al salón. En cuando sintió la inminente amenaza corrió al baño más cercano y se abalanzó sobre el retrete, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vomitó el desayuno y el pequeño almuerzo y hasta que no quedó más que la saliva que le provocaba el terrible ardor en la garganta.

—A la mierda— dijo en un profundo jadeo lastimero— esto es más fuerte que yo. La necesito.

—No— espetó Lukas tomándolo con senda fuerza de la cabeza, tratando de introducirlo más en el escusado.

Vlad sonrió de medio lado y trató de tranquilizar al noruego.

—Vamos Arthur, vas bien, estas entrando en el segundo mes. No la necesitas. Lo que necesitas es descansar un poco, la semana de exámenes no te va nada bien.

—Me siento muy mal— se dejó caer y limpió su boca con un poco de papel— Una noche más sin dormir u otro día sin poder comer y moriré, se los juro— encogió sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que llamé a Scott?

—¡No!— alzó la cabeza y los miró con un dejo de ira y compasión—. Los mato, a los dos. Se los juro

—Quizá sea bueno que te tomes esas semanas de descanso. Lukas y yo— miró a su amigo de reojo quien no había quitado el semblante severo en todo el rato—, podemos hacernos cargo de mantenerte al tanto con los trabajos y apoyarte. Seguro que un poco de aire del campo te hace bien.

—Ni hablar, no es para tanto—meneó su mano derecha—, puedo con esto. Mi cuerpo debe aprender a asimilarlo.

Lukas y Vlad se vieron sin estar muy satisfechos.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse pero realmente no prestaron mucha atención hasta que Alfred se posó detrás de ellos para poder ver mejor la escena, el británico en cuanto reconoció el calzado se tensó y jaló de la cadena del baño para limpiarlo. Se miraron entre los tres adivinando sus pensamientos y Lukas le hizo un ademán a Vlad con la cabeza. Ambos salieron.

Alfred se apoyó en la pared del cubículo y resbaló hasta sentarse en los azulejos. Miró a Arthur con una sonrisa a medias y éste parecía distante con la mirada perdida en algún punto del baño.

—Mamá insiste en que vaya a un centro de ayuda— dijo Arthur tras un prolongado silencio— Y yo insisto que no es para tanto. No es como si fuera drogadicto o alcohólico. Mi única adicción es el Té y los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

—También te gustan los ponies y el punk— susurró Alfred— y cuando narras cuentos de terror das verdadero miedo. Te gusta Stephen King aunque digas que es el _gringo rey de la literatura barata_. Cuando sonríes se te marcan unos hoyuelos en las mejillas y aunque lo niegues te gustan los besos en la comisura de los labios—Deslizó su mano por el piso hasta encontrar la de Arthur y entrelazar sus dedos—. Te gusta el ajedrez pero aún más el póker. Me has ganado en Mario Kart sin saber jugarlo y cocinas terrible.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—En que hay muchas cosas para distraerte— echo un vistazo al techo como queriendo agregar algo más— cosas a las que eres adicto. ¿Sabes? Pienso en que es genial eso de que puedas ir a un lugar a dónde te ayuden, pero en realidad soy un poquito caprichoso y no quiero que te vayas. Por eso seguiré buscando la manera de ayudarte.

—Alfred— Arthur le miró por primera vez en largo rato y éste le devolvió la mirada por sobre sus gafas—. Puedes ir a perder tu tiempo con otra persona, con tus amigos o alguna chica. Soy un caso perdido.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Te lanzaras del techo de la escuela?

—A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras caer— soltó un suspiró y ladeó su cabeza.

—Lo hubiera podido hacer— respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero mi impulso heroico pudo más que yo. En realidad —le miró de reojo— llevaba rato viéndote allí arriba pensaba "¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?" Luego supe que no lo harías. La gente que se suicida solo lo hace y punto. No lo piensa, porque cuando lo hacen duda y sucede que realmente no lo quieren hacer.

—Lo hice.

—Después de cómo una hora.

—Realmente me estabas espiando— alzó un poco la voz, sorprendido, pero sin verle.

—Digo— alzó los hombros— era nuevo, quería explorar un poco mi nuevo edificio y subir a ver el paisaje fue lo que se me vino a la mente. Pero cuando llegue estaba un tipo mirando al vacío, al inicio pensé que se iba a lanzar, pero luego se tardó su tiempo, entonces me dije que no lo iba a hacer, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación "Oye ¿qué tal?, ¡linda la vista!" o "¿No te da miedo mirar al vacío? ¡Te puedes caer!" o que tal "Hola amigo, ¿te ayudo?" y luego te empujaría.

Arthur con la última frase se rio, porque recordó lo que Vlad y Lukas le habían dicho cuando eso había pasado, uno lo grabaría y el otro lo tiraría, sin embargo Alfred lo salvaría. Lo salvó y por un momento se sintió agradecido.

—¿Por qué te intereso tanto?

—Pues… No lo sé realmente, los chicos no me habían llamado la atención, al menos no tanto, supongo que es algo normal a nuestra edad. Pienso que nadie merece estar solo, y te veías muy triste allí, así que decidí que tendría que ayudarte. Lo de tus problemas con las pastillas fue un plus.

—Eres un idiota— soltó suavemente recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno.

—Quizá.

—Pero uno lindo.

—¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir! — exclamó de pronto y Arthur saltó por la impresión— Hoy a la una, en el campo de Americano.

—¿Hoy tienes practica?

—No, pero el campo está vacío y puedo entrar al almacén a sacar el equipo.

Entonces Arthur se vio a si mismo portando la mitad del equipo de americano, hombreras y protectores. Alfred le puso el casco y rio estruendosamente admirándolo.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eras de la misma talla de Vash, los dos son tan menudos.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Será divertido. Iván está afuera esperando, así que anda.

—¡I-Iván!— tartamudeó mientras se ponía rígido, Alfred trató de halarlo para llevarlo afuera pero se resistió.

—Anda, no seas cobarde, me debe algunos favores, no dirá nada y servirá para que desquites tu ira.

—No, mi ira interna está bien, me quedaré aquí— se agarró de la rejilla de la puerta. Alfred lo comenzó a jalar de forma graciosa hasta arrastrarlo al campo en dónde Iván estaba equipado y algo impaciente.

—_Privet _— saludó con un ademán de mano.

—¡Oye, gracias por el favor!

—Siempre es un placer apalear a los pequeños, _¿da?_

—Esto no es muy buena idea —se quitó el casco y miró con un pequeño mohín de enfado al par de jugadores.

—¡No, no, no! — Se acercó a él, le quito el casco y se lo volvió a poner—. Esto será divertido, tienes que tratar de embestir a Iván. ¡Como un pokémon! Imagina que él es un gran pero gran Nidoking y tienes que hacer un _placaje_.

—¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un pequeño Nidoran?

—No, eres más como un Sandsdrew. Duro por fuera pero suave como crema por dentro. Así que yo te elijo y embiste a Iván.

* * *

><p>—¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar?— dijo Vlad con interés.<p>

—¿Cómo por qué?

—No cualquier persona puede ir por allí y pegarle a Iván. ¡Eres tan afortunado!

—No le pegue —meneó las manos— Solo lo embestí varias veces, pero no llegue a moverlo nunca, solo me detenía por los hombros ¡Todo me duele! Estoy tan cansado.

—Vete a dormir— dijo Lukas— Vlad y yo terminamos el reporte.

—Sí, creo que eso haré. Gracias chicos.

—¿Y qué tal con Jones?— Inquirió Vlad.

—Vlad, déjalo.

—Pues con él… no ha pasado nada. Solo me ayudo, me trajo a casa y ya.

—¿Y se dieron un beso de despedida?

—¿Qué? ¡No!— mentira— las cosas no son como las crees.

—Te has puesto rojo—Lukas entrecejo los sin estar del todo convencido, a él no se le iba nada— ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?

—Quizá solo fue un beso y ya…— susurró quedito.

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamó Vlad— ¡Anda marica, suelta la sopa! ¿Te metió la lengua?

—¡Vlad, cállate!—Arthur alcanzó el último nivel en la escala de los rojos, tapó su cara por la vergüenza.

—¡Si, fue de lengua!— rió el rumano—. Vamos Arthur, no tiene nada de malo, quizá es lo que necesites, una persona para distraerte. ¡Debes traerlo a la próxima salida!

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Una cita triple, es genial, ¿lo planeamos para la próxima semana?

—¿No me estas oyendo?

—Le diré a Mathias que llevaré un amigo para que jueguen en las pelotas de colores en lo que los adultos quemamos un par de iglesias.

—¡Y qué Dimitri los cuide! Qué genial idea.

—Los odio, a los dos.

**ChibiRandom~**

En clase les habían pedido hacer un dibujo. Cualquiera, como quieran y con los colores que quieran. Se colocaron los delantales para manualidades y les repartieron botes de colores a cada uno de ellos por mesa.

Había dibujos diversos, como los tomates y comida de los Vargas como los pollos de Gibert. Los tulipanes de Govert y las notas musicales medio amorfas de Roderich. Iván parecía animado con varias hojas llenas de girasoles.

Vlad había dibujado un círculo rojo con una mancha negra extraña en el fondo.

—Es la luna de sangre y este es Drácula —dijo señalando los elementos.

Dimitri había dibujado un yogur porque decía que tenía hambre.

Arthur dibujo varios conejos de colores y les había colocado alas y elementos variopintos.

—Es mi ejército de conejos— le dijo a la maestra— y van a matar a mis enemigos.

Alfred hizo una cosa extraña que parecía la bandera de estados unidos, porque decía que las franjas y las estrellas eran geniales y él había nacido un 4 de julio. Cliché.

Mathias por otro lado intentó hacer un Thor, pero el dibujo no tenía forma y estaba tan enojado que comenzó a llorar. La maestra se acercó a su mesa y pegó un grito cuando vio a Lukas lleno de pintura negra en la cara.

Había dibujado un edifico en llamas.

—Es una iglesia en llamas.

—¿Y por qué te pintas la cara?

—Es para… para…— miró el dibujo y luego a la maestra sin entender mucho— él me dijo que lo hiciera —dijo señalando a la nada.

—¿Quién?

—Él, el troll que me sigue a todos lados.

La maestra decidió que debía de mandar a Vlad, Arthur y Lukas al siquiatra infantil.

Con urgencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Noruega es la cuna del Black metal, genero conocidísimo por su oscurantismo y sonido crudo. Hubo un tiempo en los noventas que fue deporte quemar iglesias por allí con la cara pintada de blanco y negro. Encontré una tira de dos partes en el que Lukas le dice a Emil bebé "Te voy a cantar una canción de mi casa" y en el siguiente esta al mero estilo Black metal y Emil con los deditos levantados (morí de ternura), me dio mucha risa y de allí viene parte del comentario de hoy.

Voy a aprovechar algunos comentarios que me han dado buenas ideas para alargar un poquito más, porque como recuerdan, mi idea era hacer doce o trece chapters y las cosas se dieron bien. Así que mientras haya de dónde, intentaremos seguirlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por su tiempo. ¡Un saludo!


	17. The funeral march - DenNor, SuFin

**Notas— **Confieso que esperaba con ansias que me saliera alguna canción de **Sirenia** porque _amodoro_ esa banda, es Noruega y mi inconsciente obviamente lo relaciona con Lukas. Joder, no quería llegar a este grado de comenzar a desarrollar tanto la trama, Kokoa Kirkland tiene razón, siempre, siempre… siempre mi Magic trio se sale con la suya. Vamos a hacer sufrir a uno de los cochinitos (chiste de Killpop)

**Aclaraciones— **Estoy pensando seriamente prolongar la historia hasta la Universidad. Me encantaría compartirles mis vivencias en mis años de estudiante. Manejo los dieciocho años como la mayoría de edad.

Comments anons:

_Yuya—_Lo bueno del fic, es que es tan Random que todas las parejas son posibles y ese rato que Alfred le llegó a Arthur quizá pasó algo. Quizá. ¡Hola! ¡Lo del concierto me parece una genial idea! Lo voy a echar a la cajita porque en ciertos periodos son menores de edad y a esos conciertos no te dejan pasar si lo eres. (me pasó a mí) así que veré que se puede hacer con la idea. ¡Gracias totales por leer! Un gran saludo!.

Guest—Te mandó una dotación semanal de besos para que te baste hasta la actualización. Aquí hay un poco de Mathias y en cuanto pueda narro algo de Dimitri. Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y el comentario. Un saludo!

Klan— Nunca me sentí más amada por un anon. ¡Gracias! Aunque creo que esta vez no toca sonrisa, sino un gran suspiro porque el capítulo es **emo**cional por dónde lo mires. Trataré de traer un poco más de variedad al asunto de las parejas. ¡Gracias como siempre por leer y aguantar mis esperas! Te mando un disparo con mi bazuca de besos (¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

The funeral march**—Sirenia**

* * *

><p>"<em>El abrazo de un día agonizante<br>Apuñala mi corazón como un cuchillo afilado  
>¿Qué es esta vida sino una serenata?<br>Un beso engañoso de una sirena vil  
>Durante todo este tiempo hemos estado rotos<br>Palabras pasadas, aún silenciosa"_

Mathias era un hombre muy noble, trabajador y centrado; aunque no lo pareciera. Iba al colegio por la mañana y al medio día cumplía sus deberes en los clubs escolares en los que estaba inscrito, era titular del equipo de Básquetbol (porque no debían de desperdiciar su altura) y era Quarterback en el de americano. En el club de atletismo solo estaba por mero compromiso porque a pesar de ser veloz, solo cumplía sus cuatro horas a la semana (que no eran mucho); por las tarde era asistente en un taller de carpintería porque él tenía en mente lo que quería hacer; ser Diseñador Industrial, porque le gustaba y se le daba bien. Pero tenía un novio, uno que ocupaba parte de su tiempo por las mañanas y la tarde al irlo a dejar hasta la puerta de su casa, lo despedía con un beso muy furtivo y echaba a correr antes de que éste le golpeara. Porque Lukas era muy tímido y se avergonzaba con facilidad con las muestra de cariño públicas, por otro lado, en la poca intimidad que tenían dejaba de ser el activo, el mandón y el monocromático chico que tanto en clase como sus amigos conocía.

Mathias estaba feliz de ser el único humano testigo de toda una increíble gama de grises que lo conformaba porque no era del todo blanquinegro, sino más bien un negro diluido en blanco y eso lo hacía tremendamente interesante.

Parecía que todos esos golpes, eran compensados con besos y mordeduras de labios y cuello, los gritos por pequeños jadeos y las miradas ignoradas por un par de ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban intensamente. Mathias realmente se sentía como el rey del norte al haber conquistado al ser más frío que había conocido.

Aunque para Mathias las cosas nunca fueron tan fáciles.

Exportado de Dinamarca, el huyó de su familia. Tenía un hermano menor con el que no se llevaba del todo bien y un par de padres que desde hace mucho le dejaron de prestar atención y en ese momento esperaban un nuevo inquilino. Mathias se sentía fuera de lugar y pensó la forma de salir de esa escena de la cual no tenía papel. Lo encontró en una beca deportiva que le permitiría viajar a otro país para cumplir los estudios medios y la Universidad, al finalizar la titulación tenía la opción de casarse con una chica o buscar la nacionalidad por el tiempo que estuviera allá. No le pareció tan mala idea, despedirse de su casa, buscar una familia propia, una identidad y un lugar.

Lo dejó todo y llegó a la ciudad. El gobierno solventó todos los gastos siempre y cuando mantuviera las notas y los puntajes en los clubs deportivos, tenía claro lo que quería hacer de su vida y lo dejaría todo por cumplir sus metas.

A todo menos a Lukas.

Porque él en ese momento estaba viendo la tira de Universidades y carreras y aún no se había decidido por nada, porque sentía que no era bueno en nada.

—Me gusta como escribes— le dijo Mathias una de esas veces que salieron a cenar.

—No soy tan bueno y no creo poder vivir de ello— respondió bajando la mirada— buscaré otra opción más rentable.

—¿Y si yo te mantengo?

—¿Crees que para entonces sigamos juntos?

Y Mathias realmente se ofendió, porque daría lo que fuera por él, por su ridículo amor adolescente.

—Hablas como si al terminar la escuela fuéramos a romper o algo así.

—Las cosas ya no serán como siempre… es decir— mordió su labio—. Tú irás a la facultad de diseño, conocerás nuevas personas con tus mismos gustos, no lo sé. Quizá algo más llame tu atención.

Entonces parecía que algo se había quebrado dentro de Mathias porque no podía creer que su pareja por casi tres años (poco más poco menos) le estaba mandando la señal más obvia y sería de que su relación estaba a punto de finalizar. Tenía dos opciones, rogar y hacerse el idiota para que Lukas se sintiera conforme con ser el macho dominante y sentirse "querido y apreciado" o tomarle la palabra y terminar la relación, así el golpe no sería tan duro para los dos (mentía porque muy en el fondo quería seguir siendo el tapete por dónde Lukas solía limpiarse los pies).

Pese a ello, alguien tenía que ser el maduro en la relación.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?— preguntó el danés dando un largo trago de su cerveza (porque ya era mayor de edad y ya le vendían alcohol)

—¿Mathias?— Llamó tras un prolongado silencio que se expandió hasta el postre—. ¿Estás feliz con tu vida?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Vine hasta aquí para encontrarme a mí mismo. No fue fácil, pero estoy a meses de acabar la escuela y comenzar con la Universidad, tengo un trabajo que no es del todo mal pagado, aprendo y el gobierno me mantiene, puede ahorrar para comprar un carro aunque ciertamente no lo necesito porque estoy cerca del campus –pensé en todo- y tengo una relación que ha durado bastante, me siento cómodo y querido. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Tener una relación con una chica y tener familia.

—No, creo que paso— alzó los hombros y volvió a beber con un trago largo—. Prefiero una familia de gatos.

—No creo ser un buen partido.

—¿Por qué no?—meneó la botella vacía en sus manos e hizo una seña para que le trajeran otra—. ¿Quieres más helado?

—Mathias, hablo enserio. Como relación escolar funcionamos bien, pero a futuro… bueno, creo que no lo tenemos. Pronto acabaremos la escuela y yo ni siquiera sé lo que quiero estudiar. Ni que quiero hacer en realidad, no sé si quiero tomarme un año para pensar las cosas, trabajar o simplemente…

—¿Y por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? —cuestionó y Lukas paró de hablar en seco—. Sí, ya sabes, la habitación que rento no es muy grande pero cabemos perfectamente nosotros y nuestros futuros gatos. Estamos cerca del campus y me parece que humanidades también queda cerca. Deberías hacer el examen para Letras inglesas o hispanoamericanas, no pierdes nada, si no te gusta la carrera, solo te sales y te tomas el tiempo que dices. No tendrías que preocuparte de tu madre o de Emil.

—¿Puedes dejar de tomar decisiones que no te corresponde? —Espetó con un ligero gruñido que incluso asustó a la chica que los atendía en ese momento— ¿Quién eres tú para tomarte esa libertad?

—Soy tu novio— respondió con la misma agresividad— y no uno cualquiera, uno con el que llevas mucho tiempo, te conoce y te quiere. Solo te doy mi opinión. Fue una propuesta no una imposición.

—Ahórrate tus opiniones. Estoy bastante harto de todo. Mis amigos saben lo que van a estudiar, lo que eran de su vida, mi madre cree que también yo. Mi novio es egoísta porque toma las decisiones por mí y nadie parece tener interés en lo que yo pienso.

—A mí me interesa, más que nadie. Al que le da miedo tomar decisiones es a otro y mira que no estoy borracho— le apuntó con el dedo y volvió a dar un trago—. ¿Sabes? También me estoy hartando de esto. Alguien tiene que ser el maduro en esta relación.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer señor madurez?— se cruzó de brazos no sin antes arrojar la cuchara a la mesa—. Porque supongo que te adjudicara ese papel, todo el tiempo eres quien toma las decisiones.

—Insisto que yo no soy el borracho— sonrió de lado con cierto pesar. Miro por última vez a Lukas tratando de encontrar una razón que lo llevara a tomar otra vía que no fuera esa sencilla frase. No la hubo—. Creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Mira que serás…<p>

—Vlad, no lo digas. No es buen momento— dijo Arthur antes de que su amigo soltara el latigazo—. Dame veinte minutos, iré a tu casa.

—No es necesario— dijo Lukas sin mirar a la cámara—. Estoy bien.

—Mentira— respondió Vlad—. Llamaré a Dimitri y estaremos allá en poco ¿Paso por ti Arthur?

—Si crees que no será mucho, claro. Le avisaré a mi madre que es una emergencia. Supongo que lo entenderá.

Sin embargo Lukas no decía nada, mirada insistentemente a otro lado que no fuera la pantalla. Temía romperse en cualquier momento.

—Listo, pasamos por ti en diez.

Vlad _"Lord of the Darkness" _se ha desconectado.

—Soy mala persona— dijo Lukas de pronto.

—No lo creo— rio suavemente el británico mientras comenzaba a echar cosas dentro de su mochila, el uniforme en una bolsa de plástico y cosas varias—. Creo que ha llegado el incómodo momento en que tenemos que entender que ya no somos unos críos, yo llevo los pañuelos desechables.

—Mejor el saco de boxeo.

—También lo llevo. Pienso que… tu más grande miedo es el compromiso, por eso no aceptas abiertamente tu relación.

—No es fácil.

—Nunca lo es.

Arthur "_Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

**Chibirandom~**

Había un niño en la clase que daba un poco de miedo. Se llamaba Iván y era muy grande para su edad y un poco regordete. Se imponía sin querer a otros niños, los tomaba de los brazos y los jalaba para jugar con él y las victimas en cuestión, no podían hacer otra cosas que temblar como gelatinas y jugar (o pretender hacerlo) con él terror ruso.

Había perseguido a Vlad y Dimitri hasta los juegos en forma de ositos y terminaron jugando algo como Vampiros contra Hombres lobo o "Iván pega más duro".

Pero lo concreto era que Iván no buscaba ser malo, solo era un poco brusco.

Fue el día que quiso jugar con Tino, un niño rubiecillo de ojos violetas que se entretenida haciendo figuras con la arena de la caja. Se paseaba con un balde pequeño que inteligentemente llenaba en una de las centrales escondidas de los niños y acarreaba el agua lentamente hasta verterla y hacer una masa pastosa que usaba para modelar, luego simplemente pasaba al baño para limpiarse. Concretamente fue un martes soleado cuando Tino trataba de hacer una casita que Iván llegó hasta él y se le quedó viendo largo rato. Sin hacer ni decir nada.

Incomodaba, y mucho. Tino por mera cortesía le sonrió y eso le bastó a Iván para saberse de una nueva propiedad. El niño nunca lloraba, era bien portado y parecía que no daba problemas pero Iván le infundió tanto miedo que corrió hasta el otro extremo del patio de juegos hasta un árbol en dónde los gemelos Vargas tomaba una siesta. Dio un par de vueltas al árbol con Iván a tras de él y cuando se mareó volvió a recorrer el patio hasta chocar con otro niño.

Tino sintió que no era su día porque se había topado con el otro terror de la clase, Berwald. Se raspó las rodillas y trató de levantarse para seguir corriendo pero el terror Ruso lo pescó de la batita azul y lo arrastro de regreso. Y Berwald sería un niño de tan solo seis años, pero él sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba ayuda y el niño que se sentaba delante de él y tenía una mochila en forma de perrito necesitaba ayuda. Avanzó un par de pasos y lo agarró de la mano.

—No puede ir contigo— le dijo con un acento marcado.

Iván se giró y trató de halarlo.

—Es mi amigo.

—Es mi esposa — respondió y Tino quería echarse a llorar— y no puede ir contigo.

—No lo es, no seas mentiroso niño.

—Es mi esposa — y lo jaló con fuerza.

—No.

Y Tino se vio entre los dos niños más aterradores de la clase. Jalado de un lado a otro sin que alguna maestra lo ayudara porque los otros infantes estaban escondidos temiendo por sus vidas.

—¡Es mi esposo!— gritó Tino cuando se hartó. Porque tuvo que elegir, entre Iván el que le pegaba a los niños, a Berwald es que hablaba raro.

Tino le soltó de una manotazo y Berwald empujó a Iván tan fuerte que lo hizo caer. Todos los niños soltaron un quejido de la impresión y el terror Ruso se echó a correr lloriqueando.

—¡Ha caído Iván!— gritó Gilbert y otros niños comenzaron a reír y gritar emocionados.

Las cosas en el salón parecían cambiar porque Iván se había mantenido al margen, ahora a quien molestaba era Alfred pero él tenía el suficiente valor como para morderlo de vez en cuando. Pero lo único que no cambió fue la suerte de Tino porque ahora era Berwald quien le recordaba todos los días que era su nueva esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Estoy haciendo una lista con todas las sugerencias que me han dado y cosas buenas se vienen. Perdonen si he tardado en actualizar, ando jugando el Final siete y me ha tenido prendada porque hace una década que no lo juego (incluso dejé mi Cosplay de Rumania en stand by) y de hecho escribo esto porque ya me duelen los dedos pulgares. Voy a intentar sacar otro capítulo en lo que actualizo para poder traerles el lunes por la noche algo más aunque sea sencillito.

Como siempre, los comentarios son tomados en cuenta y las alertas y favoritos eternamente agradecidos. Un saludo muy grande!~


	18. The rose - ScotUKUS DenNor

**Notas— **Actualicé rápido porque esto lo escribí ayer por la noche poco después de subir el anterior Random en una de mis crisis de ansiedad. Retomé la idea de Liz joker que me dio en un review y la canción fue perfecta.

**Aclaraciones— **Más Arthur y sus drogas y algo de ScotUK, perdonen las molestias.

Comments anonos:

Klan: Supongo que en algún punto del fic se reconciliaron, pero no sé si ponerlo o no o solo hacer alusión a la pelea, algo he de poner. (no quiero desencadenar la pandemia de rompimientos) Lo de la cuenta no es mala idea, así las otras anons no leen nuestro amor prohibido y se ponen celosas. Ok no, esto fue raro. Pues lo bueno de la cuenta es que te respondo por allá (la puedes abrir con un perfil de face y entras en automático) puedes agregar historias a favoritos y te llega un mail con la actualización en tiempo real. Seee; tiene ventajas el asunto. Muchas gracias y toma tu dotación de besos~

Yuya: Pienso que; como Dinamarca es de los paises más felices del mundo Mathias tiene que ser similar y es, además de los que tiene el indice de suicidio más alto, llegue a la conclusión de que el rey del norte tiene lados contrastantes por ende mucha pasiencia. No es positivo ni negativo, sino neutro. Como no han dado mucho en la serie sobre de él, mucho lo tomó del mismo fandom. Así que de allí viene mi Mathias. En tu tercera visita te regalo un bonito bono por un beso, a la quinta vale por cinco y a la séptima por diez. ¿Qué tal? Un saludo! (y un besote ¿por qué no?)

Rochu-love: !Rochu anotado!, aunque sea algo muy ligero lo escribiré, les dedicaré un capitulo en el chibirandom, solo necesito cocinarlo y veremos que sale, algo con muchos pandas. !Y muchas gracias por las palabras! Alegran un montó que algo bueno salga de todo lo que pasa. Gracias a ti y a tu amiga. Un gran saludo!

guest: El Salseo será algo raro en este fic, pero de dará, estoy tratando de llevar todo con calma. Así que las deudas se saldaran pronto. !Un beso para ti!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Rose — A perfect circle**

"_No molestes a la bestia, a la cabra temperamental _

_Al caracol, mientras se come la rosa"_

* * *

><p>Arthur tenía un vecino, uno que se esmeraba en seguirlo a todos lados. Desde el momento en que salía a la escuela hasta que volvía (excepto los días de práctica, allí no tenía opción) Había buscado las mil y un formas de deshacerse de Alfred Jones pero tenía el serio propósito de ser un paracito en su vida.<p>

Les había pedido ayuda a sus dos mejores amigos para poder tomar cartas en el asunto pero la sugerencia era muy cruel, romperle el corazón. Aunque claro, no sabía si las intenciones para con él eran románticas o simplemente amistosas. Darle la mano y luego apuñalarlo no era el estilo de Arthur, así que hizo lo que su conciencia le dijo. Tenía miedo de un inminente enamoramiento.

Hay un dicho que dice "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"

Porque después de todo Alfred (ya no Jones, sino Alfred) era un buen conversador, tenía una amplia gama de temas que tocar. Era atento y eso provocaba que Arthur lo fuera, ya saben acción y reacción. Era amable y el otro también. Desde las cajas de té que el compensaba con regalarle sus bonos de la cafetería los viernes de hamburguesas. Las pláticas hasta la media noche por mensajes por pasarle las tareas atrasadas. Incluso irle ver en los entrenamientos porque a veces sentía que en casa no había nada esperándolo.

Y Arthur aceptó a Alfred como un ser dependiente de él, un especie de organismo huésped que se alimentaba de él y de su cocina. Lo llevó algunas veces a su departamento mientras no había nadie porque ese mes Scott estaba de exámenes y los gemelos de prácticas en algún pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, porque uno de ellos estudiaba enfermería y el otro nutrición y uno sin el otro era como que en la numeración un dos le sigue al tres y luego al cuatro. Es más, era como un comercial sin las letras pequeñas que decían que todo era mentira. Pero en fin, no había nadie en casa esa tarde.

Hicieron parte de los deberes por un lado y por el otro Alfred se encargó e escudriñar la habitación de su organismo huésped. Llegó a la conclusión de que le encantaba leer por las montañas de libros que había apilados a lado de un pequeño librero que ya estaba llenísimo. Que tenía un lado friki escondido como el poster de Neo Génesis en el armario (quien no amaba a Asuka), su pasión por el té ya que las cajas vacias que usaba como lapiceras lo delataban y que se había quedado a la mitad con la remodelación de su habitación porque en la pared izquierda estaba a medio pintar una bandera de Reino Unido con unos botes de pintura bajo la mesa. Incluso había dos cajas con cosas. Se vio tentado a preguntarle si se habían mudado hace poco pero le llamó más la atención una _Figma_ de Riku de Kingdom Hearts junto al ordenador y un pequeño estante con figuras POP de Doctor who aun en caja.

Aun en caja, se casaría con ese hombre y tendrían un montón de figuras POP en cajitas.

Arthur se había sentido tan violado mentalmente que terminaron en la sala viendo una película. Hasta que el terror se hizo presente.

La cerradura de la puerta principal se escuchó y Arthur miró el reloj de pared por instinto porque no esperaba a nadie. Scott dio la vuelta en el pasillo con una cara de querer matar al primer ser humano que se le cruzara de frente y casualmente ese era Alfred.

Había escuchado por allí que dos Leones no pueden permanecer en la misma manada, entonces pelean a muerte para ver quién será el amo y señor, si el experimentado pelirrojo o el joven americano. ¿Hablábamos de leones? La expresión "trágame tierra" nunca tuvo más sentido.

—¿Quién es _este?_

—Es el vecino, el nuevo— dijo turnando de su hermano a su amigo porque la cara de Alfred se deformo ante el adjetivo despreciativo—. Te lo mencioné.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Es mi compañero de escuela, también. Hicimos algo de tarea.

—¿Y acabaron?

Arthur asintió y rezó para que Alfred siguiera callado.

—Entonces muéstrale la salida, traje la cena —le mostró una bolsa de supermercado, seguramente volverían a comer burritos árabes.

Agradeció muy en el fondo que Scott hubiera tenido un dejo de amabilidad al no usar otra clase de frase como "córrelo" o "que se largue" miró a Alfred quien no quitaba su ceño fruncido. Tomó su mochila y parecía que iba a salir pero giró inesperadamente en pasillo y entró a la cocina con un portazo que pese a la situación no intentó ser brusco.

—Me llamó Alfred F. Jones, para tu información.

Scott dejó la bolsa en la mesita y no le prestó atención. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró a su hermano menor que llegaba a escena.

—Señor Jones —dijo el pelirrojo con cierta ironía— ¿Sería tan amable de abandonar esta casa? Pretendo cenar con mi hermano y usted no está invitado— dio una calada— Quizá en otra ocasión que el joven Kirkland se dignara en anunciarlo podríamos cenar, pero por ahora, puede irse al demonio.

La ironía venía de familiar.

—Alfred no es buen momento, te veo mañana— lo jaló hasta la puerta del departamento.

—¿Enserio ese es tu hermano? ya veo de dónde sacaste lo malhumorado.

—Deja a Scott, yo tuve la culpa, nos vemos luego ¿sí? —le dio un par de empujones y lo sacó del departamento.

Tomó un poco de aire porque ahora debía de enfrentar a la bestia roja.

—No me agrada el niñato_ ese_ — soltó Scott tan pronto como entró por la puerta de la cocina. Ya se lo esperaba—. Tampoco me gusta que metas hombres a la casa.

—Hablas como si lo hiciera seguido o peor aún —hizo una pausa—, como si los trajera para hacer cosas raras. No me gusta que no confíes en mí —tomó asiento y comenzó a sacar lo que había en la bolsa de plástico

—Confió en ti— dijo con noto neutro—. No confió en él.

—De verdad, hablas como si hiciéramos algo malo, apenas y lo conozco y no tengo amigos que no sean los de la escuela. A veces me aburro en las tardes… me da un poco de ansiedad la casa sola.

Scott apagó el cigarrillo y lo botó a la basura, se sentó en el lugar frente a su hermano y sacó un paquete envuelto en una retícula plástica. Le dio la primera mordida a su burrito y tras prolongar la plática dejó salir un suspiro y suavizó su gesto.

—Siento dejarte solo por las tardes.

Arthur alzó los hombros, mastico lentamente.

—Como si tuvieras opción.

—Nunca fui un buen hermano mayor, a Bryan y Ryan les hice la vida imposible y ahora jugar el rol de "bueno" no se me da —volvió a fruncir el ceño porque parecía que ese momento de lucidez fraternal se había esfumado—. Así que vete olvidando del americano. No lo quiero en esta casa.

—Entonces iré a la suya— respondió rápidamente—. Me aburró en esta casa y le temo al armario de las pastillas. Sco- es decir, hermano —le llamó y éste dejó de masticar—. Ya hiciste sufriente por mí, creo que puedo seguir solo sin- —hizo una breve pausa y miró su burrito a medio comer—. Estaré bien— aseguró.

Pero Scott no estaba del todo conforme. Terminó de comer, lavaron los platos en silencio pero Arthur lucia más ausente que de costumbre. Cuando regresó a su habitación y se conectó se topó con que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en línea, apagó el ordenador se quedó mirando el lienzo a medio acabar, tomó la brocha y abrió la pintura. Otra vez la ansiedad, ese molesto cosquilleo en el cráneo y las inminentes ganas de buscar la pastilla.

Acabó su mural cerca de las tres de la mañana, su madre regresó a penas una hora atrás y llegó a dormir. Admiró el mural porque se le daba bien el dibujo y al menos el acabado de manchas se veía como eso, manchas dispares que le daban cierto toque moderno a la bandera. Cerró todo y abrió la ventana para que el olor se esparciera y la pintura se secara.

Su genialidad se reflejaba en que pasaban de las tres de la mañana y se había puesto a pintar, ahora no tenía dónde dormir. Salió de su habitación arrastrando una frazada con estampado del Grumpy Cat y su conejo en la otra mano, dormiría en la sala, no hacia tanto frio.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se topó con Scott quien asaltada la cocina con una lata de Redbull, le dio un trago y agregó en tono casual:

—¿insomnio?

—Sí y no… terminé el mural y dormiré en la sala.

—Tienes suerte —dio otro trago—. Yo trabajaré lo que resta de la noche. Cuando elijas una carrera, elije algo que no te guste del todo, la terminaras odiando.

Y ciertamente su hermano estaba bajo los influjos de la bebida energética porque estaba teniendo una conversación casual sin arrojarle ningún insulto. Siguió su camino y la sensación de ansiedad aumento cuando miró la sala solitaria. Volvió sus pasos y antes de que Scott cerrara la puerta se plantó en el umbral.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es decir— dudo— en tu cama.

Scott alzó una ceja, dio otro trago y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Si no te molesta el humo del cigarro.

Ser hermano mayor a veces era difícil. Si hubieran sido alguno de los gemelos los hubiera mandado al demonio riéndose en sus caras pero, Arthur era distinto.

—De todos modos llevo días sin dormir en ella— se justificó porque en el fondo necesitaba un motivo para no sentirme culpable.

* * *

><p>—Tenemos que hacer el resumen de la página trece del libro de ética y también los ejercicios de geometría del capítulo dos — dijo Vlad leyendo los deberes que tenía que hacer Arthur ya que ese día no había ido al colegio porque Scott lo dejó dormir hasta el mediodía justo antes de irse a la Universidad.<p>

—¿Algo más?

—¡Ah, sí! Han asignado los duetos para el trabajo de historia. Te ha tocado Jones.

—Mala suerte— le dijo Lukas.

—¿Es enserio? — entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, de hecho hoy tiene que haberte llevado las copias. ¿No fue?

Arthur negó rápidamente.

—Algo debió de haberle pasado —dijo Vlad bastante extrañado—. Estaba muy entusiasmado.

—Sí, algo pasó seguramente, algo llamado Scott. Iré a verlo ahorita, no es tan tarde.

Arthur "_Knight of the queen_" se ha desconectado.

—¿Es mi impresión o lucia algo enojado?

—Te mereces una galleta.

**ChibiRandom~**

Mathias haría lo que fuera por su novio Lukas. Desde quitarle a Tino sus colores hasta robarse la leche de Natasha solo porque era de mejor marca de la que él usualmente le llevaba. Mathias haría lo que fuera por Lukas incluso tratar de cárgalo en hombros como a un Dios en la tierra (aunque no resultó y los dos acabaron lastimados) incluso había ido a derrotar al pirata que se había apropiado de su juego favorito. Todo sea en nombre de los vikingos. En fin, creo que quedó claro.

Pero había algo que no pudo evitar.

El momento en que Berwald le ofreció de su leche y Lukas le dijo que ya no eran novios. Solo porque el niño que hablaba raro le había ofrecido algo mejor. ¡No era justo! Lukas se paseaba con un anillo de dulce color rojo que chupaba lentamente haciendo que sus labios se tiñeran de rojo brillante. Tomaba al sueco de la mano y se paseaba por allí. Nunca superaría lo de la leche. Nunca.

¿Qué tenía Berwald que él no? A parte de mejores juguetes, mejores notas, ser más alto y aplicado, callado y buen proveedor de leche.

Era taaaaan aburrido verlos, allí sentados, sin decirse nada, solo viendo a la nada tomados de la mano. Pasaban el receso callados como si tuvieran alguna clase de comunicación telepática porque realmente no hacían nada. Mathias sentía que le habían quitado algo importa y una cosa buena de ser niño es que podías pelearte sin que hubiera muchas repercusiones ¿Qué le haría su madre?: ¿Quitarle sus juguetes? ¿Prohibirle la televisión? ¿Encerrarlo… si comida ni agua? Ya no se veían muchas torres últimamente y había escuchado algo de servicios infantiles así que nada tan peor como no tener a Lukas podía pasarle.

Fue un día en que llovía tanto que se tuvieron que quedar en el salón que Mathias puso en acción su plan. Iría y le diría a Berwald que con quien estaba era su novio y que eres un roba novios, le diría que hablaba feo y lo haría llorar frente a toda la clase y recuperaría lo que era suyo.

—¡Oye tú!— le señaló con el dedo y lentamente los dos rubios lo miraron— ¡Deja a Lukas en paz, él es mi novio!

—Es mi esposa.

Mathias frunció el ceño.

—No lo es, es mi novio, eres un roba novios ¡Es un roba novios! —Buscó con la vista algo que pudiera usar a su favor— ¡Dimitri, te va a quitar a Vlad, es un roba novios!

Dimitri abrazó a su amo vampiro porque él le había dicho que permanecerían juntos por siempre y eso era mucho tiempo, quizá hasta que acabaran la escuela elemental.

—¡Toni! ¡Te va a robar a Lovino!

—¡Nadie le quita nada al Almirante Fernández! — exclamó y alzó una espada mal hecha de papel.

—¿Tienes leche? — preguntó Lukas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que trataba de hacer Mathias.

—Mucha.

—Bien— soltó a Berwald—. No me gusta tu leche— le dijo y tomó la mano de Mathias— Ya no somos esposos.

Mathias le sacó la lengua al otro niño y se llevó a su de nuevo novio.

—Mamá cambió de marca, esta sabe más rico y es de fresa.

—Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Demonios… ¡No lo evito! Scott y Arthur molan demasiado. Pese a lo anterior, les spoileo que Alfred siempre sí se queda con Arthur y Scott se conforma con verlo de lejos. Estoy preparando un fic ScoUk, algo corto para seguir con mi pequeño lapso de inspiración, y hace tiempo que quiero hacer o algo de vampiros o un omegaverso. Me leí uno hace poco en inglés y me resultó lindo pero extraño. De verdad me perturba eso de los miembros gigantes y nudos. Prrrr.

Y en cuanto al ChibiRandom. La cosa se puede interpretar de muchas maneras. Imaginen que no son niños y que la leche no es del todo leche sino otra cosa (You know what i mean). Creo que Lukas sabe lo que quiere. Además, no le encuentro otras parejas que no sean Islandia y Dinamarca, leí por allí algo con Belarús pero ceo que Noruega no es una nación que _shipen_ mucho con otros que no sean los nórdicos. Así que lo admito, me gusta como luce con Suecia. Hay un fic llamado **"Aplausse**" muy bueno de ellos. Se los recomiendo.

En fin! No sé si pueda actualizar el jueves a más tardar, así que procuraré traerles algo diferente.


	19. Intoxicated - Uk, Nor, Rum

**Notas—** Todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a cierto asunto en la parte de abajo. Perdonen las molestias. Hoy no hay ChibiRandom, ni pareja, ni similar. Traté de sacar algo de lo acontecido.

Para los reviews anons, en orden en que llegaron:

Guest #1- Anotado lo del Omegaverso !Gracias por participar! Un saludo muy grande.

Guest #2- Si me vuelve a salir una canción de Sirenia en los proximos cinco capitulos les dedico uno entero, sino lo pondré de fondo para que al menos sepan quien termino sediendo, si Lukas a sus miedos o Mathias a rogarle. Y si, totalmente de acuerdo, ya les toca sufrir un poquito a los niños de Magic Trio!~ Un Gran saludo!

Guest #3- Yo sospecho que eres Klan porque eres la única que dice que me quiere (amor total) y comentó lo de la cuenta. Y ya van dos que me piden que ponga como acabaron Lukas y Mathias, la solución esta en la respuesta anterior. y joder, ni lo evito, no evito poner a Scott, me gusta demasiado, creo que le dedicaré un contra Random de él viendo todo desde su perspectiva... no sé. XD. Gracias por leer! Un besote!

Yuya- Acabas de darle al punto de la esa relación. Scott tiene miedo de que Arthur salga mas herido de lo que ya esta, (eso se explica luego) por eso lo protege mucho, pero tarde o temprano nota que Alfred fue un bien para él y lo acepta, pero es Scott y tiene un carácter muy mierda. Hay unos videos de unas chicas haciendo cosplay de los nórdicos y haciendo su versión de Hetalia donde entre ellas shipearon a todos (correctamente histórico, digo) y desde allí Suecia se me hacia buen partido para Noruega. No sé si los hayas visto, pero vale mucho la pena. Yo creo que primero será un Omegaverso y luego veré si escribo algo de vampiros. Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Advertencia**— Arthur **CON** sus pastillas felices. **CON**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Intoxicated —Lacuna coil**

* * *

><p>"<em>Espejo roto, siete años de suerte robada<em>

_Traté de repararte una vez más, _

_Pero debo dejarlo ir, del sueño del que sobrevivimos_

_Corta mi garganta si es que miento… _

_[…]En el mundo que he creado, estoy intoxicado"_

Arthur llevaba un par de semana sopesando la idea de dejar la pastilla, porque ya era tiempo según todos y estaba cansado de que "todo el mundo" le dijera que hacer o que no hacer. Por desgracia todo el mundo solo era su familia, su madre adoptiva y sus medios hermanos. Pasaban apenas dos meses desde que había ingresado a la preparatoria y las cosas para él no eran sencillas, dormirse en clases era algo que no le gustaba, pero se reponía rápidamente con los apuntes de Kiku. A pesar de que había cosas que le fastidiaba de la humanidad no las externaba y de hecho salir con Francis no era tan malo como parecía. Eso de ir al cine solo a besarse sin ver la película no era malo porque él no pagaba nada, lo único que le fastidiaba era que Francis iba muy rápido con él. Muy rápido. Le metía mano cuando se quedaba medio dormido en su auto.

El acabose de esa relación fue cuando llegó con un chupetón enorme de color morado en el cuello y decir que era un golpe era muy estúpido. Scott lo interrogó acorralándolo en la cocina con un cuchillo de mantequilla en mano. Juró por todo lo sagrado que le cortaría las bolas al imbécil que le hizo eso.

Scott no tenía nada en contra de que su hermanito fuera Homosexual o algo parecido porque él mismo había pasado la etapa de la "bicuriosidad" salió con un chico que era más bien una niña con pene y se dio cuenta de que le gustaban más las chicas porque ellas era modosas, atentas y pese a todo educadas los hombres no. Un berrinche de hombre era más bien como una rabieta de un niño que no pudo tener el juguete nuevo y las de las chicas era hasta cierto punto lindas, con las mejillas infladas y las caras apretadas, justo como Arthur lo estaba haciendo.

Se negó a revelar la identidad del atacante porque en el fondo Francis le caía bien. Y Scott se quedó con las ganas de patear un trasero. Después de eso Arthur no volvió a llegar con marcas, no al menos visibles.

Sin embargo estaba hartándose muy pronto de todo. En cuanto sentía la inminente necesidad de gritar o golpear a alguien corría a tomarse media pastilla y eso le bastaba para solo soltar un par de maldiciones. Aunque las ganas de pelear se esfumaban a los pocos minutos. Era genial, era hermoso, era:

—Horrible— soltó de pronto en medio de una clase. Kiku a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo y le dibujo un par de cosas en su libro de texto. En la parte superior una calavera adornada con plumas y flores (porque sabía que le encantaban) y en los lados pequeños gatos que se asomaban de entre las plecas azules. Arthur dio un bostezo un poco discreto y trató de poner toda la atención que pudo en clase.

—¿Quieres que repasemos lo de hoy?— Kiku a su lado daba por hecho de que su amigo era una persona distraída, se preguntó si dormía bien. Lo miraba comer sin ningún problema y quería creer firmemente que cuando le decía que dormía por la tarde y toda la noche de corrido era cierto.

Aunque era cierto.

Lo primero que hacia Arthur al llegar a casa era echarse una siesta, comía con los gemelos y se echaba otra siesta en sillón, luego cenaban en familia cuando era posible y hacía los deberes y luego, dormía de corrido las ocho horas básicas, en promedio acumulaba un sueño de doce a trece horas diarias y aun así dormía en dónde se acomodara, en el transporte, en clases y los recesos. Necesitaba a alguien cerca para despertarlo porque las alarmas convencionales del celular no servían, de hecho tenía cinco alarmas diferidas seis minutos lo que hacía que, la canción se repitiera al menos media hora hasta que lograba abrir un ojo (o alguno de sus hermanos lo aventaba de la cama porque algunos se levantaban tarde)

Su coordinación era mala, tanta que a veces Yao lo usaba para brincotear sobre su espalda y luego correr por allí porque Arthur no era capaz de correr en línea recta. A veces Gilbert jugaba con él para pasar el tiempo y se dieron cuenta de no lograba distinguir la izquierda de la derecha. En los juegos deportivos era malo porque cuando recibía el balón, no lo pateaba teniéndolo de frente, tampoco podía botar la pelota porque a las tres repeticiones, su mano no reaccionaba. Cuando pasaba al pizarrón le tenía que repetir varias veces lo que tenía que hacer, ladeaba la cabeza, mirando los números en el pizarrón, consultaba su libreta y luego al pizarrón. Nada.

Y dejó de ser divertido cuando al despertar, no lo graba reconocer en dónde estaba, miraba a Mathias o a Tino con los ojos confusos y distantes. Le preguntaban su nombre y lo decía perfectamente pero no distinguía a veces el sueño de la realidad. Fue divertido hasta que notaron que comenzaba a anotar todo lo que necesitaba hacer en una libreta especial, desde la tarea hasta los horarios porque la campana no significaba nada para él. No tenía noción del tiempo y a veces lucia tan confundido que imitaba lo que los demás hacían. Si Emma abría el libro de Etimología, el buscaba algo similar en su cuaderno. Fue preocupante cuando lo veían anotar cosas en sus manos como palabras clave y fechas. Fue preocupante cuando de pronto cerraba los ojos y no despertaba. Una vez creyeron que estaba muerto porque Iván lo meneó fuerte y abrió los ojos lentamente como si la sacudida hubiera sido una especie de arrullo.

Francis se preocupó tanto que un día interceptó a sus hermanos cuando fueron por él en uno de esos días que se negó a despertar.

—¿Tú eres el de chupetón? — preguntó Ryan quien estaba afuera de la oficina.

—He… No, no soy… no— negó varias veces.

—Tienes toda la pinta— sonrió—. Te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a Arthur, Scott es celoso. Si fuera por él estaría vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

—¿Scott?… bueno, no vengo a hablar de eso— dijo seriamente—. Vengo a saber qué tiene Arthur. Creo que no es normal lo que le pasa. ¿Padece Narcolepsia o alguna clase de enfermedad?

Ryan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se carcajeó suavemente.

—Nada de eso— meneó su mano—, toma pastillas para los nervios. Las necesita o se pone loco.

—¿Loco?— entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, no loco, loco— torció la boca porque venía la parte delicada del asunto—. Es un ansiolítico muy potente porque Arthur se estresa con mucha facilidad y han pasado cosas últimamente que lo han hecho un poco… sensible.

—¿Cosas?

—Cosas —afirmó—. Cosas de familia. Lo más probable es que lo tengamos que sacar de la escuela, creo que fue muy pronto para volver a tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

—Parece como si fuera algo grave.

—Supongo que lo es— lo meditó un poco y luego volvió a sonreír iba agregar algo a la conversación pero la puerta se abrió y los dos Kirkland salieron.

—Listo— le anunció Bryan—. Una semana de descanso y debemos que comprobar que no somos hermanos golpeadores porque según el idiota del psiquiatra escolar dice que Arthur padece violencia familiar. Necesito recodar dónde diablos dejé su papeleo psiquiátrico o pedir que me den unas recetas en la facultad.

—Entonces echémosle la culpa a Scott y golpeémoslo un poco antes de llegar a casa ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

Arthur solo alzó los hombros dándoles por su lado, dio un bostezo y miró a Francis.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por ti, _cher_— respondió con sinceridad lo tomó de la mano y la apretó— me mandaste al diablo pero eso no deja que me preocupes.

—Estoy bien— sonrió a medias soltándose el agarre, le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz con el dedo pulgar y corazón.

—Hora de irnos Arthur, luego ves a tu amiguito. Quizá te pase los apuntes —posó su mano en el hombro para poder sacarlo de allí.

—Adiós Francis… — le dedicó una última mirada.

* * *

><p>—¿Seguro que es aquí?<p>

—Seguro.

Vlad miró el número quince trazado en la pequeña placa de la puerta de madera, le echó un último vistazo a la dirección que el profesor Rómulo les había dado porque no era que no confiara en su novio en turno, era que desconfiaba del número quince.

Lukas puso los ojos de blanco y soltó la mano de Vlad para poder tocar la puerta algunas veces, dos tres hasta que Arthur abrió la puerta y les miró detenidamente. Los conocía de algún lado pero no daba.

—Hay una leyenda que dice que si dejas entrar a un vampiro a tu casa, éste te chupara la sangre hasta dejarte seco.

—Deja eso ya, Vlad— le dio un codazo pero solo provocó que el rumano riera un poco más.

—Déjame pasar, pequeño Arthur.

Arthur se tragó un bostezo porque estaba en medio de su siesta de media tarde y no lograba distinguir bien entre sus dos realidades. Conocía a los dos chicos de algún lado, quizá una pesadilla y había abusado mucho de las pastillas y lo del daño cerebral iba enserio. Alzó una ceja cuando Lukas comenzó a desesperarse y gruñó un poco.

—Van en mi clase.

—¿Cuándo tardó? ¿Dos minutos? Joder, hombre, deja ya las drogas.

—Quizá…—frunció sus espesas cejas, ya más despierto— los invite a pasar y les entierre una estaca en el corazón.

Vlad rio con ganas sosteniéndose su estómago. El tipo Arthur era mejor de lo que pensó.

—Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos duces y sexo sin compromiso.

—Y tus deberes— secundó Lukas cuando no le encontró más sentido a la conversación—. Seremos tus compañeros de equipo a partir de ahora, Vlad — lo señaló con la cabeza— es proactivo y yo soy soporte, te ayudaremos con las notas hasta que puedas dejar la pastilla.

—¿Quién les hablo de eso?

—El profesor Rómulo— dijo Vlad— y creo que todo el salón sabe que tienes un problema. No lo supimos hasta la semana que te has ausentado— abrió su mochila y sacó algunas cosas—, Kiku te envió unas copias y unos DVDs, aunque a mí me parecen más garabatos, Yao algo de hierva ¡Pero no de la mala!— señaló con el dedo—, dice que es un remedio ancestral, ya sabes cómo son los chinos. Aquí tengo algunos dulces de Emma.

—No, los tengo yo— Lukas abrió la suya y comenzó a revolver el contenido—, tú tienes el libro que le mandó Francis, yo tengo todo lo que es comida.

—¿Qué saben exactamente?

—Lo de las pastillas, solo eso —Lukas habló despacio, no quería causar una mala primera impresión y hacerle sentir a Arthur que lo que hacían (y todo el grupo) era por lastima—. No nos dieron muchos detalles. Solo que las necesitabas.

—Bien…— mordió su labio—. Pasen.

Abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Les señaló un pasillo y antes de que pudieran avanzar más allá el espectro de Scott se les apareció.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— los señaló con el cigarrillo.

—Son mensajeros del infierno—respondió—, vienen por mí alma.

—Bien, pero que quede claro que no acepto devoluciones — le dio un empujón y siguieron su camino.

Vlad dio media vuelta y anduvo al revés mirando por dónde el pelirrojo se había ido.

—No me importaría llevarme a esa alma también. ¿Anda con alguien?

Lukas frunció el entrecejo porque no le agradaba que Vlad externara cuando algo le llamaba la atención en especial las personas (sobre todo los hombres)

—Casado con su carrera.

—Oh vaya, qué desperdicio de alma.

Arthur les señaló una puerta y antes de abrir bajo la mirada

—Siento el desastre, no he acabado de acomodar mis cosas.

Decían que la habitación de una persona revelaba su estado mental. Pues bien. Lukas puso la mochila en el suelo y Vlad contó cuantas cajas cerradas había apiladas en el lado derecho. Solo había una cama sin sabanas, una mesa con un ordenador y una silla, del lado izquierdo estaba una bolsa de dónde se podía ver algo de ropa saliendo y el armario tenía lo básico así como dos mudas del uniforme escolar y algunos objetos de uso personal.

—¿Hace cuánto dices que te has mudado?

—Como ocho meses —respondió cerrando la bolsa— Y no estoy listo para abrir las cajas.

—Comencemos por allí.

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo porque no le gustaba la familiaridad con la que lo estaba tratando.

—Me llamo Lukas —le dijo de soslayo mientas se sentaba en la cama —. Y trataré de salvar tu alma, pobre pecador.

Arthur tenía frente de él a sus dos pesadillas materializadas, la voz de la razón y la voz de la incordia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Detalles: no pensaba tocar mucho el tema de qué era lo que causaba la pastilla, pero una amiga por twitter me lo pidió y técnicamente les narró cosas que viví en menor o mayor medida. El capítulo que tenía pensado para el final de Random narra las "cosas" que pasaron y todo el pasado de Arthur, así que ese capítulo es el que se necesita para atar los cabos del "modo Arthur" Si notan entre líneas hay detalles que se mezclan con otros capítulos (galletita a quien me diga dos) Y hoy no hay chibirandom porque quiero cortar de tajo un asunto que aconteció en los reviews:

Usualmente no me gusta hacer más grande el problema, pero me veo en la necesidad de responder un par de Anónimos de forma directa.

No sé cómo demonios comenzar, así que seré lo más directa y breve.

"**Mi tiempo, mi dinero**"; Más bien **"Mi tiempo, mi inspiración".** No puedes mantener a todos contentos, sin embargo la única persona que debe estar feliz es uno mismo. Y mi salud tanto emocional como física no está bien. Abandoné Sacro Culto y también abandone el _feis_, abandoné el Cosplay y los eventos, las invitaciones y las sesiones, a mis amigos y a los pollitos, porque necesito tiempo para mí, para estar bien. No me pagan por escribir, ustedes no pagan nada por leer lo que los escritores de fics hacemos porque lo hacemos por amor (a lo que sea ustedes elijan). Es algo reciproco, ustedes leen gratis y nosotros leemos sus opiniones, desde el "conti pliz" hasta la "inserte critica aquí" todos son válidos y pienso que uno tiene derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana, tanto el primer Anon tiene derecho a expresar su opinión, como el otro a no estar de acuerdo. Agradezco que el asunto vaya tranquilo porque les dejaré algo en claro: Lo hago porque quiero, porque puedo pero no porque debo. (Así como ustedes no tienen obligación de dejar un comentario, lo hacen porque quieren y pueden) ¿Se entiende el punto?

Así que, como punto a cerrar: Sí, Sacro Culto seguirá y aunque tenga que cortar de tajo la saga del Circo que es lo que no me gustó, recuerden que lo hago por gusto, porque me encanta contar historias, amo los vampiros y los temas sobrenaturales. Pero también quiero seguir probando géneros nuevos y otros Fandoms. A la gente de aquí que me lee también se gana su lugar, con sus comentarios y el ánimo (No saben quién soy, no saben de mis problemas a diferencia de las chicas de Inazuma). No me quiero cerrar a un solo Fandom, amo mucho Inazuma y también Hetalia (Aunque, joder amo muchísimo más Kingdom Hearts) y quiero que sepan que no me paso escribiendo todo el día (de hecho cada chapter de random lo haga en una hora o menos), también leo y lleva su tiempo, juego y son muchas horas invertidas, hago Cosplay y no es sencillo y por supuesto también salgo y trato de socializar un poco… (No se me da mucho) Intento tener una vida lo más normal que pueda pese a mis enfermedades.

En cada review que he respondido, agradezco de forma personal el tiempo en que ustedes invierten leyendo y comentando. Pero tampoco me hagan esto una obligación porque perdería el sentido (no pienso pasar por otra crisis del deber contra el querer) Así que, tratemos de ser razonables y objetivos.

Y a las que no tienen nada que ver, una disculpa por el comentario kilométrico.

Un gran saludo y muchas gracias por leer.


	20. Hessian pel - BulRum, USUK, DenNor

**Notas— **Y pues. Hoy es **viernes trece** y no quería dejar pasar el día. Lamento si esto es muy rápido y muy random, pero tenía ganas porque acabo de mudar la música que me faltaba a mi computadora. Como casi todo lo escucho en el "yutube" o directo de los disco muchas canciones no estaba disponibles, ahora tengo para más. Estoy muy feliz.

Por cierto. ¡Al fin he creado una lista de reproducción! Pondré el Link en mi biografía para que pueda revisarla, está completa con casi todos los videos con letra de cada random.

**Aclaraciones— **Porque el Magic trio también se enojan entre ellos y Satanás en amigo de todos (¿?) Decidí quitar la imagen del fic porque se confunde con otro fic similar al mio y para no causar mas confusión (y la verdad por complacer a mis amigos). Perdonen a quienes pensaron que había pasado algo con Random. Buscaré otra imagen.

Para mis anons:

Yuya— Hola!~ Como menciono, el pasado de Arthur se revela más adelante junto con un chapter que le dedicaré a Scott, pensaba hacerlos para el final, pero creo que la cosa seguirá un rato y lo publicaré en un par de semanas. Arthur se merece todo (y unas nalgadas ¿por qué no?) Gracias por el ánimo bonita, me alegro ser bien recibida en el Fandom, la verdad tenía miedo porque es muy impresionante. ¡Un beso y un saludo!

K. of the queen— ¡Claro que no me molesta que uses ese Nick!, Me alegra que te gustara y así te puedo reconocer porque muchos guest me escriben y me gusta atenderlos a todos. Y déjame decirte que te mereces esa galleta, porque sí, las tres cosas son coincidencias. Quise hacer algo que tuviera conexión con otros y así poder darle un poco más de profundidad al asunto. Arthur dejo entrar a Vlad y casi le chupa la sangre. Y con lo de las parejas, traté de darle variedad al asunto para no aburrir. No soy muy fan de FrUK, pero hay para todos. De hecho el que sigue es RoFinSu. Y gracias por las hermosas palabras, alegran un montón el día, sí que sí. ¡Un besote muy grande y saludos!

Klan—Hola!~ De hecho sí se me había hecho un poco raro que no pusieras el Nick, (tuve confusión de anons antier), pero mira, soy buena autora porque reconocí a una de mis lectoras. Y te guardó la galleta, quiero ver que encuentras será genialísimo leerlo. De hecho el origen de ellos era un poco más épico pero al final me dejé llevar por mi kokoro. Y pues, nada está escrito, pero me alegra un montonal que pienses eso del fic, hay otros muy buenos como los Magic drables y el Horóscopo estilo Rumania y Bulgaria. Debería checarlo, son geniales. Y mira, escribo porque me gusta, porque me nace y me sale. Hay días que tengo mucha inspiración y poco tiempo, hay días que no paro, pero conforme pueda seguir haciéndolo, los traeré sin falta. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, se aprecia mucho. Un besote tronado con baba y un abrazo.

Guest: !Hola! No borraría Random (al menos no por ahora XD) Ya me fije y sí es otro user. Creo que cambiaré la portada para no crear confusión entre las lectoras. Respecto a lo de Vlad. Ellos andan después de conocerse cuando Arthur comienza a dejar la pastilla poco a poco y recupera su animo. Recuerda que después de Arthur, comenzó a andar con Vlad porque Arthur no le quiso dar el tesoro pirata (ya sabes) !Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Intentaré seguir aunque sea de poco en poco. Hoy hay ChibiRandom y no puedo con mi alma, no lo supero. !Un beso y un saludo!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Hessian pel — Opeth**

* * *

><p>"<em>Te veo… mi dulce satán… vuele esta noche… a mi jardín" <em>

Hoy Vlad se había levantado de buenas. Más que otros días, era una hermosa mañana lluviosa y gris. ¡Era viernes trece y era su día favorito del año! Salió de su casa con su impermeable negro que lo hacía sentir más malo de lo usual y cuando llegó al colegió encontró la epidemia de caras largas. Desde que Dimitri había chocado su auto porque estaba muy mojado el pavimento, hasta Arthur que comenzaba a pasar por una crisis de ansiedad. Lukas seguía molesto con Mathias por el asunto de la Universidad y éste estaba alejado junto con Tino y Berwald porque ellos también tenían sus problemas; en la estética le cortaron mal el cabello y Tino y lucia muy cabreado.

—¡Hermosos días! — Saludó a sus amigos, pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Dimitri?… ¡Hazme caso!

—Ahora no —dejó de hablar por teléfono —. Estoy hablando al seguro del carro, el idiota que me chocó se dio a la fuga y me abolló todo el lado izquierdo. ¡Si, bueno!— Tomó la llamada—. Oigan, llevo quince minutos aquí… ¡No me importa que no haya sistema, quiero ver el seguro!

—Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo… — mustió el rubio y tomó asiento— ¡Oye Arthur!

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!— exclamo y frunció sus cejas— ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? Joder, maldición, odio mi vida, te odio a ti y los odio a todos ¡A ti también te odio!— gritó cuando vio a Alfred llegar completamente empapado.

—Yo debería odiarte más, no me esperaste ¡Mira como vengo!— se quitó la chamarra del equipo y se la lanzó a la cara, Arthur apretó los dientes.

—¡Yo te espere! Agradece que Scott que pudiera daros un aventón a mi t a Matthew.

—¡Scott, Scott!— bufó— Estoy harto de tu hermano. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué mejor no sales con él? ¡Al fin que son de la misma clase!

Arthur enrojeció comenzó a estrujar la chamarra entre sus manos.

—¡Quizá lo haga, al menos no es un cretino como tú!

—¡Hazlo! ¿Qué te detiene?— le arrebató la prenda y se la lanzó sin querer a Lukas que estaba atrás de él. El otro rubio solo frunció las cejas, tomó la chamarra y la tiró al bote de basura que estaba más cercano a él.

—Eres un imbécil— dijo cuando dejó caer la prenda.

— ¡Oh, disculpe su majestad, Reina Elsa!

Lukas metió el pie al bote y aplastó el contenido. Alfred se enfadó y enserió porque camino directo hasta él lo empujó a la pizarra y sacó su chamarra que aún goteaba, iba a hacer frente a Lukas pero Mathias saltó sobre de él como un león salvaje.

—¡Con mi novio no te metes! — le exclamó.

—No soy tu novio — le dijo Lukas en tono neutro.

—¡Con Lukas no te metes!— corrigió rápidamente, porque a pesar de no ser "nada de nada"; aún lo seguía amando y el botón de Alfa psicópata se había encendido de nuevo.

—¡Oh mira, aquí hay otro imbécil! — le apuntó— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos Mathias?, deja que le parta la cara a Lukas.

—¡No si primero te parto el culo a ti!

—¡SE CALLÁN!— Exclamó Dimitri con el teléfono en la mano—¡Estoy tratando de resolver lo de mi carro!

—¡Tu carro es feo, le hicieron un favor!— gritó Arthur porque él también estaba un poco más harto que todos.

—¡No te metas con mi carro, mantenido!

—¡No me digas mantenido, friki de cuarta!

—¡Calla drogadicto!

Y el mismo instinto de macho Alfa se encendió el Alfred porque éste dio varias zancadas olvidando a Mathias y tomando a Dimitri del cuello dela camisa.

—¡No le llames así a Arthur!

—¡Eso Alfred, golpéalo!

Vlad pensó que era un gran día para la maldad. Hasta que se metieron con Dimitri. Entonces ya no tenía nada de grandioso. Buscó rápidamente entre sus cosas y sacó una lata de refresco que había tomado antes de salir, la agitó rápidamente y la abrió bañando a Alfred a Dimitri y de paso a Vash.

—Si pleito quieres, pleito te doy— dijo Vlad con el ceño fruncido.

La clase ya estaba callada porque el pleito había sido gordo, todos exclamaron cuando Vash fue involucrado en el pleito porque por más neutral que se declarara eso no se podía ignorar.

—Soy neutral, soy neutral, soy neutral— repetía sin cesar.

Gilbert se comenzó a reír porque la escena le pareció divertida y no pudo evitar grabar todo lo que había pasado desde que Alfred empujó a Lukas. De hecho la pelea seguía porque Mathias le gritoneaba a Lukas que madurara y que si ya no andaban entonces que no lo buscara más porque esa mañana había pasado por él, entonces no se estaban tomando un tiempo ni nada solo habían vuelto a ser amo y esclavo. Arthur comenzó a gritarle a Vlad porque no tenía que haber hecho eso, que el salón ahora era una mierda y que lo odiaba mucho. Alfred tomó el móvil de Dimitri y lo iba a lanzar por la ventana hasta que el profesor Germania llegó igual de molesto porque el tráfico era una mierda por varios choques.

Miró la escena.

Los seis acabaron en detención esa tarde.

* * *

><p>—¿Nadie va a decir nada?— preguntó Vlad cuando a pesar de las cosas, los tres se había conectado y estaba en la misma conferencia.<p>

—Creo que no hay nada que decir— dijo Arthur— Pero si Dimitri me ofrece una disculpa creo que podría hacer que Alfred desistiera de golpearlo el lunes.

—¡No haré, eso!— exclamó— ¡No te debe nada, fue Alfred quien comenzó todo. ¿Verdad Lukas?

—Alfred es un idiota, me dio de lleno con su chamarra.

—¡Ese no era motivo para lanzarla a la basura! Tienes suerte de que Mathias se metiera.

—Se lo merecía y nadie le pidió a Mathias sé que metiera, él lo hizo porque quiso.

—Lukas, creo que estas teniendo una regresión a primer grado. Madura. — espetó Arthur.

—Arthur— le dijo con marcado enfado— No me hables de regresiones porque no era yo quien tenía una crisis de ansiedad, ya tiene un año y medio que dejaste la pastilla, deja de usarla de pretexto para ocultar tu carácter de mierda.

—Hem… chicos…— trató de intervenir Vlad porque la cosa se estaba volviendo a calentar.

—Al menos yo aún conservo a Alfred con todo y carácter de mierda, tú te quedaste solo porque Mathias no te soportaba y seguirás perdiendo gente por eso.

—Arthur creo que no…

—Sí, creo que es bueno tener amigos tan buenos como ustedes cuando más los necesito. Gracias.

Lukas "_Savange Valkyrie_" se ha desconectado.

—Sí, amigos…

Arthur "_Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—Vaya viernes trece… — musitó Vlad porque el realmente creía que sería un día genial.

**ChibiRandom**

Había un gato negro que se sentaba siempre en la barda que colindaba el patio de la escuela con el colegió de los niños más grandes. Todas las mañanas Vlad antes de entrar a su salón se quedaba a verlo dormir. Se metía el dedo a la boca porque le parecía interesante y no había podido quitarse la mala costumbre de chuparse el dedo.

Todos los días veía al gato negro y decidió llamarlo Satanás.

—¡Satanás, Satanás! ¿Dónde estás?— gritaba a veces en los recreos cuando no lo veía allí o cerca del árbol— ¡Satanás!

Al inicio la maestra no entendía porque los niños a veces lloraban en sus horas libres, y siempre sabía que Vlad era quien los hacia llorar. Pero no había muestras de mordidas como con Dimitri. Un día se dedicó a verlo de lejos y lo escuchó.

—¡Satanás, Satanás! ¿Dónde está?

La maestra no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿A quién llamas, Vladimir?— le preguntó.

—A mi amigo — respondió con una sonrisa— A mi amigo Satanás.

—¿Satanás?

—¡Sí! Es negro y peludo con ojos amarillos y grandes garras — imitó los ademanes del animal. Pero en la mente de la maestra solo se podía figurar el mismo diablo— Siempre vienen a jugar conmigo.

—¿Y desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegue aquí, un día se apareció sentado en la barda — señaló—. Me saludó con su manita, a veces duerme y a veces está en el árbol. Pero luego los niños no juegan con él porque le tienen miedo ¡Es un gran amigo! Me alegra los días grises.

—¿Satanás?— preguntó porque quizá estaba oyendo mal.

—¡Sí, mi amigo Satanás!

La maestra tomó a Vlad de la mano y lo arrastró porque esto lo tenía que saber su madre. Cuando estaba siendo alejado, el pequeño Vlad observó como el gato daba un salto al patio y se echaba en la hierba.

—¡Allí está, Satanás, Satanás!— gritó.

La maestra volteó y no vio a nadie. Mejor lo llevaría a la iglesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Quizá hayan pasado algunas horas desde que escribí esto, pero no supero lo de Satanás. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y la canción me ayudó mucho, no suelo relacionar el chibi con la canción pero esta ocasión se dio. Me habían dicho que no había mucho _salseo_ por allí, así que pensé que un viernes trece podía ser genial. Allí podemos ver que aún Lukas y Mathias siguen cabreados y ya verán cómo se resuelve, solo no me pidan que resuelva esto, hagan de cuenta que un día se perdonaron y se volvieron a amar.

**Extra—** La verdad no sé qué decir respecto al asunto de hace unos días, estoy agradecida por el apoyo incondicional de algunas personas.

Pero como sea, las adoro a todas mis niñas y prometo algo sabroso para los lemons de cada pareja, se lo merecen por ser tan bellas conmigo y haberme aceptado en su tribu de salvajes (¿?) Gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos.


	21. Broken pieces - RoFin, SuFin

**Notas — **Hoy le toca a una pareja especial que me tomó su tiempo cocinar. Había prometido no meter otras que no fueran las principales pero me lo pidieron casi desde el inicio. Así que como hice esto también haré de otras aunque sea solo un rápido capitulo. Esto es un RoFin- SuFin. Sé que es Random, pero creo que en un chibirandom aclaré un poco de ellos. Así que, si no les gusta la pareja, pueden saltarse hasta la conversación del Magic Trio. By the way, hubo un anon que no mencionaré acá, que me dio una gran idea de una pareja que leí hace nada y me gustó y estos días que la cociné en mi cabeza me gusto.

**Aclaraciones— **Yaketerina es Ucrania. Hay SuFin, lo prometo.

Para los Reviews Anons:

Yuya— Creo que lo de Alfred y Mathias se trata algo de hombres porque me ha tocado ver peleas de chicos defendiendo a sus chicas y estás alardeando; cosas de mamá naturaleza. Y de Vlad yo pienso que sus padres han de ser igual de excéntricos. Algún día me dedicaré un capitulo a los padres de todos porque creo que casi nadie ha salido. No, creo que nadie, han de pensar que son huérfanos. ¡Beso francés! De esos me gustan oh hohoho… ¡Te mando uno igual! Gracias por leer.

Klan— Yo sé que ha habido varias crisis entre ellos, sobre todo desde que Arthur comenzó a comportarse como realmente es y a ser más social, solo que creí conveniente sacarlo y mi viernes trece fue muy húmedo (estamos con un frente frío acá) y la pelea fruyó bastante bien (de hecho iba a hacer que todos se metieran pero iba a hacer mucho alboroto) Y creo que Mathias maduró y llegó a la conclusión de que tiene que conocer gente nueva. Y valor a Lukas y valorarse a sí mismo. Va a ser muy entretenido leerlo. Gracias por los ánimos, te mando un besote muy muy grande y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**Broken Pieces — Apocalyptica**

* * *

><p>"<em>Es muy tarde para detener el proceso<em>

_Esta guerra ha sido tu elección, la dejaste seguir_

_Esta doble vida que llevas te está carcomiendo desde las entrañas_

_Los millón de pedazos de cristal que clavaste en mi piel…_

_Me dejaste para desangrarme" _

Tino tenía ascendencia Finlandesa, tenía los ojos violetas y un poco usual tono de cabello rubio, uno muy claro que lo distinguía de los niños de su escuela primaria. Siempre había sido rechazado porque parecía una niña y eso lo cuestionaba en muchas ocasiones. Creció haciéndole a la idea de que, cuando llegara a ser adulto eso cambiaría y sería como los otros niños.

Oh pequeño Tino, que mala suerte tienes, porque cuando finalizó ese difícil momento y su voz cambió se dio cuenta que a diferencia del resto de sus amigos, seguía siendo pequeño y de apariencia frágil. Trató de hacer uso de esa particularidad y probar suerte con las chicas. Le rompieron el corazón muchas veces porque ellas al final preferían al chico malo, al hombre alto y fuerte. Él era solo el aperitivo para el plato fuerte.

Y no era que odiara a las mujeres, más bien, se odiaba a sí mismo, a su genética y su ascendencia. Ocultó su acento con un inglés neutro y se alejó lo mejor que pudo de resto de los seres humanos. Cuando entró a la preparatoria se dio cuenta de que no era el único en esa situación. Muchos chicos tenían contrastes impresionantes como Lukas y Mathias o Ludwing y Feliciano. Se sintió en ambiente porque aprendió de un dicho de por allí "_para gustos, los colores_"; pensaba que alguna chica se fijaría en él tarde o temprano. Por ahora lo importante era salir bien en la escuela.

Se arrepintió como mil ocho mil veces por haber querido eso, porque alguien se fijó en él y no cualquier persona, sino Iván, el terror Ruso que se paseaba por allí esparciendo la maldad, no importaba si era de nuevo ingreso, su tamaño lo hacia lo suficientemente impresionante como para que los que otros grados se atreviera siquiera a molestarlo. De hecho, Iván tenía una hermana un grado arriba de él, Yaketerina, la de enormes pechos. Todos la conocían y la chica de un año para otro de ser popular y rodeada de chicos se volvió temida porque Iván estaba cerca de ella, cuidado el par de montañas que se cargaba.

Pero no íbamos a hablar de los pechos de Yaketerina.

Iván lo invitó a salir, un día como cualquier otro y Tino aceptó, no porque quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo de que, al rechazarlo se condenara de por vida. Recordó que Toris un chico de su grupo había acabado ahogado en un excusado (nadie sabía si fue Iván, pero lo suponía) Mejor no tentar al diablo.

Y agradeció de que fue una salida normal a la plaza, a ver algo de equipo de americano porque a Iván lo había invitado a ser parte de los Mastodontes; enserio, así se llamaba el equipo. La tercera y la cuarta salida fueron a eventos culturales y como cosas del destino Tino tenía verdadero interés en el terror Ruso, porque fuera de su agresividad disfrazada de ingenuidad y de miradas penetrantes era buen sujeto, era educado y culto, le gustaban cosas fuera de lo común como los musicales y los animalitos… animalitos como dinosaurios y dragones.

El punto era que Tino había vuelto a creer en el amor.

Se sentía un poco perturbado porque disfrutaba de cuando Iván molestaba a los más pequeños, y el otro se mostraba ante él como un pavorreal que intentaba impresionar a la hembra. Tino sintió que su lado oscuro lo estaba dominando porque le gustaba ver que otros lloraran de miedo.

Lo único que no le gustaba de su relación con Iván es que todo era a medias. A medias como que en la escuela casi no se hablaban, como que solo lo besaba cuando salían y como que su prima, Natasha lo veía feo, muy feo. Tan feo como para ponerle una bomba sorpresa en su casillero y empujarlo por las escaleras (eran como cinco escalones, así que no fue un escándalo). Y Natasha no era una belleza blanca, fue directa y le dijo que le patearía las bolas si seguía saliendo con su primo porque le estaba causando muchas molestias. Tino se preguntó que podría tener de malo.

Una tarde justo al salir del colegio se encontró con los pechos de Yaketerina y con ella.

—¿Eres Tino, verdad?— le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza—. Yo soy la hermana de Iván.

Tino desvió la mirada porque sus ojos quedaban a la altura de sus pechos y era inevitable no verlos.

—Quería hablar de Iván. Debes dejarlo— dijo la rubia con firmeza—. Son cosas de familia. Iván está pasando por esa etapa de rebeldía… y bueno… creo que todo lo que hace lo hace por fastidiar a papá y mamá.

Y él se sintió realmente mal porque en su mente los cabos estaban siendo atados. Lentamente por cada palabra que le decía Yaketerina.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo— respondió Tino y eso causo que la chica sintiera pena por él, volvió a pasar su mano por la caballera y lo abrazó con fuerza, Tino no podía respirar porque los pechos de Yaketerina eran tan suaves que lo estaban absorbiendo.

—Si lo amas déjalo ir— le dijo con voz risueña—. Si mis padres se enteran que está saliendo con un hombre seguro que te matan— lo abrazó más fuere—. No podría soportar que le hagan daño a un criaturita tan linda como tú —lo soltó y lo tomó por el rostro— ¿Entiendes, cariño?

—Sí… sí, supongo… oye… tengo que… ir al baño

—Piénsalo lindo, si lo dejas te abrazaré todos los días.

Una oferta muy tentadora.

Tino intentó mandar al demonio a Iván en varias ocasiones. Pero entre más lo intentaba, el otro ejercía presión sobre de él. Y Tino sentía la incomparable atracción gravitatoria de su novio.

—Creo que es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestra relación— Iván paró el carro frente a la casa de Tino y éste dio un pequeño respingo al oír la proposición.

—Apenas llevamos seis meses saliendo y tengo dieseis años, no estoy listo— jugó con sus dedos—. Aquí me bajo, nos vemos luego.

Corrió por su vida, tenía que buscar ayuda, pronto.

—¡Así que vienes a mí en busca de ayuda!— espetó Mathias con orgullo—. Como me has ayudado con lo de Lukas, creo que podré hacer algo por ti, querido amigo.

—¿Crees eso Mathias?— sus ojos brillaron—. Necesito cortar a Iván.

—Oh mira… es tarde, tengo que… sacar los bollos del horno…

—Mathias…

—¡Lo siento! —Meneó las manos—. Estamos hablando de Iván, lo conozco, entreno con él, incluso yo le tengo algo de miedo. El único que es capaz de soportarlo es Ludwing.

—Tú lo has tratado… necesito que me ayudes a terminar con él.

—¿Y qué se debe eso? ¿Te golpea o algo así?

—No— hizo un ademán con la mano—. Su hermana habló conmigo, me dijo que debía terminar con él por mi bien, sino sus padres me iban a matar.

—Ya veo…supongo que sus padres no tienen idea o son muy estrictos, tengo suerte de estar solo en esta ciudad— sonrió—. Pero veamos… ¿por qué no hablas con él directamente? Puede que lo entienda y él termine. No sé es eso o tendrás que ponerle la excusa clásica.

—¿Cuál es?

—Estás embarazado de otro —dijo con seriedad y luego se carcajeo—. Bromeo, no pongas esa cara. Quiero decir, que estás enamorado de alguien más, no sé, inventarte un ser mágico o un amigo imaginario y dile que ya no lo quieres.

—Eso es cruel y poco creíble, le diré la verdad.

—Eso quiero verlo.

No tuvo el valor y siguió saliendo con Iván por algunos meses más. Y entre más tiempo pasaba más se volvía dependiente de él. Más se acostumbrada a las salidas y a los retos de correr de Natasha y esquivar todas sus trampas. Para él el peligro era una especie de placer culposo porque se había metido en una relación prohibida, pocos en la escuela lo sabían y sus padres lo ignoraban.

Era emocionante y excitante. No le importaba nada, ni la opinión ajena, seguirá con Iván hasta el final de sus días. Era genial.

Fue genial hasta el día que el mismo Iván le contó sobre su familia y que esperaban de él grandes cosas, como que se casara y tuviera hijos porque venían de viejos Rusos comunistas y tenía unos valores tan horribles que hasta Iván les temía. Le dijo que era por su bien, que era una gran persona y que merecía algo mejor. Incluso se tomó la molestia de haberlo roto en el auto frente a su casa y despidió a Iván con la mano, entró a su casa y se armó de valor para saludar a su madre y no echarse a llorar.

Él problema era que no podía externar su malestar con otras personas que no fueran Mathias y él no era bueno escuchando porque tenía sus propios problemas acosando a Lukas. Sus días en la escuela ahora se habían vuelto lentos y dolorosos, porque sin querer se cruzaba con su ex en cada esquina y cuando se miraban, algo en él se rompía. Lloraba a veces en silencio y esperaba que nadie lo notara.

—¿Te interesa un perro?— escuchó una voz gruesa a su lado, levantó la cabeza que yacía escondida entre sus brazos. Miró al chico a lado de él, limpió rápidamente sus lagrimillas.

—¿Qué?

—Si te interesa un perro— repitió—. Adoptar uno.

—Pues… no lo sé… nunca he tenido mascotas —lo sopesó y recordó que el sujeto se llamaba Berwald.

—Las mascotas son buenas. Levantan el ánimo.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

Berwald asintió lentamente. Tino soltó una risita delatora.

—Lo pensaré y le preguntaré a mis padres ¿qué raza es?

—No lo sé bien, pero es raza pequeña —hizo con sus manos un gesto— color blanco. Esponjado.

—Bien, bien, lo pensaré y te digo en cuanto pueda. Creo que necesito un poco de compañía.

—¡Tino!— exclamó Mathias al entrar al salón, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó dramáticamente —¡Ya me enteré! —lo zarandeó— ¡Si no fuera porque Iván es más grande que yo, seguro que le parto el culo! ¡Llora amigo, llora!

Tino pensó que tenía un buen amigo en Mathias, uno bocón que hizo que todo el salón se enterara de su relación prohíba con Iván.

Berwald corrió a la tienda de mascotas y se presentó en la casa de Tino el fin de semana siguiente. Con un perro bajo el brazo y una bolsa de cosas que posiblemente necesitaría.

Tino se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos altos e intimidantes.

Pata gustos los colores.

* * *

><p>—¡Quién viera a Tino, tan pequeño y con gustos tan gigantes!— exclamó Vlad con entusiasmo, pero eso no contagio a sus amigos.<p>

—¿Y qué tiene de raro?— Lukas lo ignoró porque estaba más centrado leyendo otro de los anónimos que le habían dejado en su mochila.

—¡Imagínatelo!— espetó— ¡Seguramente Iván lo partió en dos! Y ahora que anda con Berwald ¿Sabes que los Rusos y Suecos tiene un pene del tamaño de-

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar en sexo por primera vez?— Arthur lo calló cuando sintió la inminente necesidad de hablar de sexo como tema principal

—Perdona, pero estoy en la difícil etapa en la que solo pienso en una cosa:

—¿Homicidio? —preguntó Lukas.

—¿Satanás?

—¡No! ¡Sexo! ¡Es más, somos como la triada del diablo! ¡Sexo, drogas y Rock N' Roll! — hizo el gesto con su mano y lo mostro a la carama— Yo soy el Sexo, Arthur las drogas y Lukas el Rock n' roll.

—¿Tengo que ser las drogas?

—A menos que quieras ser el Sexo y volver con Francis.

—Seré las drogas— afirmó riéndose sin querer. Hizo la seña y la mostró a la cámara.

—¡Anda Lukas, sin ti no somos la triada!— animó Vlad y Lukas alzó la mano con el mismo gesto pero sin ver a la cámara, estaba más interesado en la nota.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Hoy no hubo chibirandom porque no supero lo de Satanás. Enserio. Fue tan natural que me estaba riendo mientras lo escribía. por cierto, hay un fanfic RoFinSu, creo que se llama "extraña ciudad"; dónde Tino llega y le renta un cuarto a Berwald pero comienza a trabajar con Iván y este lo acosa. Esta lindo, vale la pena leerlo.

Bien, pongamos las cosas en orden, me han dado una buena dosis de ideas, pero la ansiedad estos días ha aumentado un poco y escribir se me hace difícil (ok, ok, no escribo tecleando con la cabeza); pero la nuca y el cuello me están matando horrendamente (aunado una infección de muela que ya me estoy tratando) Por eso no hubo ChibiRandom. En cuando suba esto voy a escribir un poco más para traerles 3 Randoms esta semana y algunos Chibis.

Ya saben mi gente, se les agradece infinitamente los comentarios, los favoritos y alertas y por sobre todo, el tiempo que me regalan. ¡Un saludo muy grande!


	22. ADIDAS - USUK,DenNor,BulRom,Spamano

**Notas— **¡Hola! Y pues. El capítulo de hoy esta inspirado en una sugerencia de un viaje escolar y haré algunos shots de ellos en la naturaleza, con osos, hiedras venenosas, naufragios, explosiones, asesinos y percusiones (Ok, no tanto así) Quiero agradecer mucho, mucho a todas ustedes por comentar, así como los favoritos y alertas sobre todo a Aki Tamashi26 que amablemente comentó varios capítulos.

**Aclaraciones— **Ninguna lesbiana murió en este capítulo (lo sabrán cuando lo lean) Y quiero aclarar que por más canonizados que tengamos a los personajes son hombres, adolescentes en pleno despertar y las lesbianas son importantes. (Ok, algo superó a Satanás) Y como están en la naturaleza no habrá última escena.

A mis amados anons—

Yuya— Todos sabemos que Su-san amará a su esposa no importa el Universo en el que estén, para mí Su-san es canon. (que Tino no lo quiera es otra cosa) y sí, a mí también me cuesta un poco ver a los nórdicos con otros... no es, es raro. No imposible, pero si raro. Yo superé lo de Satanás... con lesbianas. Ok ya, hasta en los reviews lo digo, que vergüenza. XD Muchas gracias por leer, un besote y saludos.

Klan— El SuFin es una de esas cosas azucaradas que no me importa comerme a cucharadas, también me gustan, pero Berwald es una piedra, me cuesta narrarlo, por eso es que han salido tan poquito. Habrá que trabajar eso. La expresión partir en dos no la entendí hasta que vi las imágenes de tortura medieval y luego dije "ouch, qué sexy" Ok no. ¿Canción de Drei? ¿Me puedes ser un poco más especifica, para poder oírla? Y sí, eran de Mathias los anonimos. ya trabajo en el episodio de reconciliación, no será de Sirenia la canción, pero la banda que tocó fue bonita y creo que todo acabar tranquilamente para ellos. Y ya me estoy tratando de hecho hoy Jueves se supone que me tocan estudios y a ver que pasa. Gracias por los besos, hoy si me los quedo todos porque me reconfortan mucho. Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**A.D.I.D.A.S (All Day I Dream About Sex). — Korn**

* * *

><p>"<em>No conozco tu nombre<em>

_¿Eso importa? ¡Vamos a follar!__"_

—No te rías Alfred, los vas a despertar.

—Nah, no lo creo, cuando Arthur bebe tiene el sueño muy pesado, Vlad vomitó y no se Lukas.

—Mientras no lo toques demasiado, no se despertara, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cuántas veces has dormido con él?

—Las suficientes como para saberlo.

—Demonios Mathias, tienes tanta suerte de vivir solo, haces lo que quieres, comes lo que quieres y puedes follar cuantas veces quieras.

—Suena más divertido de lo que es, pero gracias.

—Bueno, Alfred, quita la sabana muy lentamente.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque yo estoy grabando y Mathias es algo torpe para eso.

—¡No soy torpe!

—Te tiemblan las manos amigo.

—Estoy nervioso, si Lukas se entera de lo que estamos haciendo me golpeara muy duro.

—Ssssh… ¿Alguien recuerda porque estamos haciendo esto? Oh, esperen, dejen pongo pausa. Listo.

—Para tener un modo de defendernos, cuando están juntos son una barrera irrompible, cuando están separados podemos contra ellos, pero unidos no, ocupamos un arma mortal.

—¿No podíamos simplemente tomar una foto?

—No, Dimitri, no. Tienes que jugar a su nivel, a su oscuro y retorcido nivel. ¿Recuerdas toda esa ropa interior que te robo?

—Mis calzoncillos de _Dragon Ball_ no tenían la culpa… ¡Eran los de las siete estrellas!

—Ssssh, baja la voz. Arthur no volverá a hacerme quedar mal. Bien…Bien, sigue grabando.

—Listo. Ahora Alfred quita lentamente la sabana… muy… lenta… mente.

Exclamación grupal.

—Sabía que no había dejado mi chaqueta en el autobús, él la tomó… casi me tiro a llorar. Maldito Arthur él lo sabía.

—Bien vamos a la mitad, anda Al, quítala toda.

—¿Y si duermen desnudos?

—Sería como ver a tres lesbianas.

—Mejor aún… tres lesbianas sexis.

—Arthur es la de en medio ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Es la más lesbiana?

—No, es la que recibe más placer

—¿Tú ves mucho porno, no es así?

—Cuando Lukas no está en mi cuarto tengo que entretenerme. Por eso sé que la lesbiana de en medio es la que manda a las otras, una le estruja los senos y la otra hace sus cositas abajo.

—¡Es la lesbiana líder!

—Sup.

—¿Van a seguir hablando de lesbianas o seguimos con esto? Anda Alfred, sigue. No me mires, no están desnudas- digo, desnudos. Hizo algo de calor anoche pero no creo.

—Bien, bien…

Doble exclamación grupal.

—Esto es mejor que lesbianas sexis…

—Demonios… conozco esos calzoncillos, eran nuevos y Vlad dijo que los tiro… oh mierda, la carama. Ya listo.

—¡Hazle un _close_ al trasero de Lukas!

—¡Hey, es _mi _trasero!

—¿Puedo tocarlo? ¡Anda!

—No.

—¡Anda, se ve que es muy redondo!

—No, Alfred, tú tienes tu propio trasero.

—Te dejo tocar las cejas de Arthur…

—Aléjate satanás…

—Yo si lo toco…

—¡Dimitri… la cámara, la cámara!

—Oh sí… es suave y casi no tiene vello en las piernas ¿se depila?

—No, así es él, es lampiño.

—Mathias ¿puedo tocarlo? Dimitri ya lo hizo.

—Anda, hazlo hombre… ya, ya, ya… yaaaa… dijiste tocarlo no estrujarlo. Se va a despertar…

Silencio.

—No, no lo hizo. Arthur si ves esto algún día, te amo pero Lukas tiene mejor culo que el tuyo… no, no, no, mejor edita eso ¿Sí?

Risas reprimidas.

—Oh… ¿Podemos comparar tamaños?

—¿De penes?

—No, Al, de pechos… ¡Claro que hablo de penes!

—Mathias, eso es irrelevante ¿no crees? Los tres somos activos ¿verdad?

—Bueno sí… pero ¿A qué no te da morbo saber?

—Bueno… solo un poco. Aunque es mejor como lo hace Feliks. Ya sabes, el truco de la regla, te la metes y ves hasta dónde recuerdas que te dan arcadas.

—Dimitri ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

—Por nada…

—No es cierto…

—No te creo… ¿Eres pasivo?

—No, no del todo… a veces cambiamos de roles, no es muy raro ¿oh sí?

—Pues no… pero no te ves del tipo pasivo… es decir…

—Soy del tipo que le gusta disfrutar. Si le doy placer a Vlad a veces me gusta recibirlo… no le veo lo malo…

—No, solo sé que nunca en mi vida sería pasivo… nunca jamás… prefiero volverme Heterosexual.

—No es tan malo cuando sabes hacerlo… es decir…

—¡Ssssh, sssh!

Silencio.

—Creo que Vlad… sssh

—Ssssh, la cámara, la cámara…

Silencio.

—Por poco…

—Demonios… Vlad se montó a Arthur ¿Es normal tanto afecto?

—Las lesbianas se lo tienen, se toman de la mano y se dan besitos…

—Alfred, ¿Quieres dejar lo de las lesbianas por un segundo?

—Oh… tres… ¿vampiros lesbianas?

—Eso se divide en íncubos y súcubos ¿lo sabes?

—En todo caso son Súcubos que vienen siendo las mujeres porque son las que reciben y eso los hace lesbianas… sexies…

—¿No lo superaras nunca, cierto?

—Cierto.

—Imaginé a Lukas dándole un beso a Vlad.

—¿Uno de lengua?

—Más que eso…

Silencio.

—Oh mierda…

—¿La cámara?

—No. Me puse algo duro…

—Yo también lo imaginé… no entro de la emoción en mis calzoncillos.

—¿Saben? me perturba ver a Vlad encima de Arthur con tanta naturalidad… quiero pensar que piensa que es Dimitri… o un peluche muy grande…

—¿Ya no son tan divertidas las lesbianas, o sí?

—Las lesbianas son divertidas, sí. Pero no lo que estoy viendo…

—¿Celos?

—No. No del todo…

—¿Te pusiste duro compañero?

—No. Claro que no- ¿qué haces?… No me grabes-

—La cámara dice otra cosa… campeón.

Risas. Un manotazo.

—Un día, deberíamos ponerlos tan ebrios como para que se toqueteen… Eso sería más sexy… Mierda, ya me duele ¿Podemos finalizar? Necesito ir al baño.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, amigo? Te puedo enseñar los beneficios de ser pasivo. Ya que hablamos de lesbianas.

—¡Aleja tu pene de mi culo, Al, Al, mira, mira, Dimitri, no!

Risas. Una nalgada.

—Soy masoquista, lo puedo soportar.

—Dimitri, ya no es gracioso.

—¿Pero si era gracioso imaginarte a Lukas y Vlad, no?

—Arthur es la lesbiana líder… no sé si sea bueno o malo. ¿Tengo que preocuparme? ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me das una nalgada, Mathias?

—Igualdad de género compañero.

—¿A qué viene el género?

—No lo sé… Creo que la pasividad de Dimitri se me pego… o algo así…

—Sssssh… ssssshhh…

Arthur comenzó a oír voces en _Off_, risas y más voces… luego un taladreo en su cabeza que poco apoco lo fue trayendo a la realidad, no, no era el dolor de la ansiedad, ese lo sentía en su nunca, este venía de las sienes y solo quería decir una cosa; cruda, cruda de la buena. Abrió los ojos y el brillo que se colaba por la ventana lo hizo gruñir, intentó cubrirse la cara pero tenía a Vlad del lado derecho, sobre de él, aplastando su brazo y enrollando sus piernas en su cadera, intentó mover el izquierdo, pero Lukas dormía sobre su hombro. No era la primera vez que despertaba con ellos, pero sí la primera en que los tenía tan cerca como para no déjalo mover. Moriría entre sus dos amigos porque lo único que quería era cerrar las estúpidas cortinas. Voces y luego Alfred.

—Buenos días— saludo casualmente—¿Dormiste bien?

—A la mierda…

—Tengo una aspirina — se la mostró— será toda tuya si prometes ser bueno…

—¿Tú solo quieres ver al mundo arder?

Alfred se rio y se acercó a la cama para poder apreciarlo mejor. Arthur gruño y tomó la decisión de aventar a Vlad porque sabía que Lukas se despertaba con un humor igual de mierda que el suyo. Vlad rodó hasta el otro lado (que no es muy lejos) y se acomodó en el filo de la cama, con la almohada en la cabeza porque él también se estaba despertando.

—Toma y deja te traigo agua.

Le extendió la pastilla y pasó de largo a Dimitri quien se acercaba a cerrar la ventana y poder despertar a Vlad.

—Le salvé la vida amo— le dijo a Vlad quedito, cerca de la almohada—… de ser consumido por los rayos de sol, ahora levantarse a comer algo.

Vlad emitió un quejido gutural, quizá estaba en peor estado. Alzó su pálida mano y Dimitri le extendió su brazo, éste se lo llevo por debajo de la almohada y comenzó a mordisquearlo ruidosamente. Cuando acabo de babear el brazo y soltó y dijo con voz pastosa.

—Ya, ahora ve a cazar algo al pueblo sirviente.

—¿Quiere que case una aspirina o un antiácido?

—Los dos.

Arthur tomó la pastilla con un gran trago de agua directamente de la botella. Miró a Vlad y le quitó la almohada, lo golpeó algunas veces y dejó caer la botella de lleno en su rostro.

—Levántate Zorra de las nueve colas.

—¡Puta mal parida, eso dolió!— Se levantó y lo mordió en la pierna rápidamente, Arthur gritoneó porque desde su posición no podía hacer mucho. Despertó a Lukas y cuando estuvo libre salió de la cama corriendo hasta el baño. Iba a vomitar. Y estaba ocupado.

—¡Estoy en la hora feliz! — Exclamó Mathias desde dentro.

Arthur se giró sobre sus talones tapó su boca porque sabía que si vomitaba seria explosivo y escandaloso. Lo única idea fue correr hasta la ventana y abrirla de golpe para poder vomitar. Suerte que estaban en la naturaleza, lejos de la civilización, en el bosque y nadie pasaba por allí. Vlad aulló y se revolcó dramáticamente entre las sabanas, pateó a Lukas y le soltó algunos manotazos a Dimitri mientras jadeaba "Me derrito, me derrito" Mathias salió del baño por todo el alboroto, secó sus manos en sus pantalones deportivos y sonrió.

—¡Vamos por el desayuno! Al, Dim ¿Me acompañan?

—¿Quieres algo para el estómago? — Alfred se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Un revolver cargado me ayudaría más.

—Veré que puedo hacer — le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se encaminó a la salida.

—¿Quieres parquecillos con café, Lukas?

—Y mantequilla.

—Doble rasión— Mathias asintió.

—¿Listos? — Preguntó Dimitri desde la puerta— Hay que ir a asustar a los aldeanos.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña.

—Hay algo extraño… —Lukas entrecerró los ojos y se tapó las piernas, hacia algo de fresco.

Arthur se paseó lentamente por la habitación sosteniéndose el estómago, miró las tres bolsas de dormir en el piso en dónde los chicos habían dormido, miró las bolsas de botellas de cerveza vacía y los restos de comida. Y el cargador de la cámara de video conectada junto a los celulares, algunos aún seguían cargándose. Apretó los labios.

—Revisen sus celulares.

—¿Crees que los hayan estado viendo?

—No sé.

—No tengo nada comprometedor— dijo Vlad meneando la mano derecha—. Así que no me importa.

—Algo hicieron… porque se están portando muy esplendidos… no es normal… ¿Quién tiene la cámara?

—Es de Dimitri, supongo que la tiene en su maleta o en su mochila. Arthur, deja eso, ven a dormir otro rato.

Arthur no estaba muy convencido miró sus piernas y sus brazos por encima de la chaqueta, se la quitó y quedó en calzoncillos

—¿Tengo escrito algo en la espalda?

—No… solo "_Fuck by U.S.A_."

—¡No hablas enserio!— se dio algunas vueltas sobre su eje sabiendo que no vería nada, corrió al baño escuchando de fondo las risas de sus amigos.

Afuera, se habían echado de correr pasando de largo todas las cabañas e ignorando a los pocos que habían levantado igual de temprano. Pararon cerca de la cabaña que le hacía como comedor y trataron de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Lo tienes?

Dimitri asintió varias veces porque no tenía tanta condición física y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Le tendió el objeto a Alfred.

—Saca la memoria, tenemos que esconderla.

—Antes de eso— Alfred oscureció su rostro—. Tenemos que hacer un juramente en este momento. De que lo que pasó esta mañana y por la noche, se quedará entre nosotros.

—Y en la cinta— puntualizó Mathias.

—La mitad está en la cinta, la otra mitad espero de verdad que no lo recuerden y si lo hacen…

—Nosotros no sabemos nada —asintió Dimitri —. Lo juro por la garrita —levantó su meñique.

—Usualmente ellos lo harían con sangre— Alfred rio por la idea— pero…— escupió a la palma de la mano.

Mathias lo imitó y Dimitri lo dudo porque se le había muy asqueroso.

—Anda, lo tienes que jurar, seremos hermanos de babas.

Roló los ojos y no le quedó de otra. Escupió y los tres se dieron la mano revolviendo sus salivas.

—Nunca nadie sabrá sobre lo que pasó esta noche, ni lo que pasó en esta cinta…

—¿Qué cinta?— preguntó Im yong soo que pasaba casualmente por allí— ¿Por qué me miran así?

Fin de la primera parte.

**ChibiRandom~**

Lovino a diferencia de su hermano menor era muy insoportable, era un chiquillo problemático, llorón e inquieto, algo así como Alfred o Vlad, pero ellos se calmaban después de un rato, el caso de Lovino era un poco más especial.

No se llevaba con otros niños porque ninguno lo soportaba, les pegaba cuando lo querían jugar con él y a veces, los otros lo molestaban porque le decían que era grosero y feo. Eso a Lovino no le gustaba y se ponía a llorar por largos ratos en los que su hermano menor se acercaba a él para consolarlo.

—_Fratello, Fratello_ no llores _Fratello_.

Y cabía señalar que los Vargas apenas y masticaban el idioma local.

Les costaba algo poder adaptarse pero Feliciano lo hacía bien, escuchaba lo que podía y aprendía por medio del ensayo y error. Ludwig a su lado, que era un niño responsable, serio y centrado lo ayudaba, le decía lo que tenía que hacer lentamente. Hacía que imitara sus acciones y lo corregía cuando estaba mal. Feliciano se lo agradecía dándole abrazos.

Pero nadie era capaz de soportar a Lovino. Ni la maestra. A veces lo mandaba al rincón de los niños indeseables junto con Gilbert.

Fue un día de primavera, poco antes de las vacaciones cuando jugando con el pirata local, Lovino se cayó del juego que le pertenecía al Reino Unido (a Arthur para puntualizar). Se quedó tendido en la tierra mientras que los otros niños jugaban, ignorando sus gritos porque en realidad el golpe si había sido un poco duro. Y nadie parecía querer ayudarlo.

—No llores.

—¡Me duele, me duele!

—Anda no llores.

—¡Se me van a salir las tripas por aquí!

—Las tripas no salen por la rodilla. Anda no llores. Sé un buen niño y hazle caso al Jefe.

Antonio le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza para poder llamar su atención, se agachó un poco y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo porque en realidad le ponía nervioso el hecho de que nadie fuera a ayudarlo, parecía como si a las maestras no les importara y a él le habían enseñado que todos (no importaba si lanzaban las cosas o no) era importantes.

Le hizo algunas caras graciosas y le toqueteó los cachetes. Lovino comenzó a reír porque ese niño era un idiota.

Usó el de agua de Francis para limpiar la herida y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la enfermería que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Al día siguiente se enteró que alguien le había quitado a Arthur su juego favorito y que lo habían empujado por la escalera abriéndole la rodilla. Scott nunca supo quién fue porque los pocos testigos afirmaron que un barco enemigo los emboscó y les quito sus galletas. Todo fue muy rápido.

Lovino comió muchas galletas ese día mientas que Antonio aseguraba que el Reino Unido no era nadie contra la armada invencible.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Contador de lesbianas: 15. (Perdón, tenía que hacerlo)

Y para aclarar la cosa; no puse quien era quien porque quería que poco a poco se fuera descubriendo lo que estaban haciendo. Se supone que los tres se despertaron temprano para tomar una foto vergonzosa que poder usar en un futuro, pero Dimitri pensó que sería mejor grabarlos. Ya que, otra vez se salieron con la suya. Solo había una cama matrimonial en la cabaña porque las señoritas no quisieron separarse y tampoco querían que los chicos se quedaran en otro lado, así que los obligaron a dormir en el piso. Fin de la historia.

Y en la sección de publicidad: Subí un proyecto rápido de Omegaverse que se me ocurrió desechando ideas para el que les había comentado. Es algo corto y que espero terminar en dos semanas para no hacerlo muy largo, se llama **"Scorpion flower"** (luego se explica por qué) y es un **Gerita** y **Spamano**, porque no narro mucho esta parejas y quise jugar un poco antes de lanzar un Omegaverse más complejo. Así que si tienen tiempo y lo pueden pasar a leer y opinar, estaría genial.

Gracias a todas, por leer y su tiempo. Un saludo muy grande.


	23. Breathe - WalesUK

**Notas—**Un review mencionó Gales, y sí, Gales aparece, pero les comento que este capítulo ya lo tenía comenzado, iba a ser el penúltimo (ya tenía todo en mi mente) pero se comenzaron a colar las nuevas canciones de Moonspell y mi mente voló y voló (el siguiente será dedicado a Dimitri y su familia.) En este episodio comienzo a lanzar spoilers y ustedes pueden generar sus teorías de lo que pasó Arthur. Tampoco hay Chibi Random pero les prometo actualizar lo más rápido que mis dolores me dejen.

**Aclaraciones— **Papacito Gales es Dylan. Porque el mundo se merece más amor británico.

Para los anons:

K. of the queen— Tu review ha sido tomado en cuenta, la verdad es que no quería soltar tan pronto a Gales, pero el nuevo disco de Moonspell hizo su magia y aquí está el resultado. Lo del Omegaverso ya me lo leí, es increíble ese fic, algo corto y me encanta mucho, mucho. Yo creo que tardaré un poco en superar a Satanás y las Lesbianas. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y comentarios, se aprecian un montón. Espero que esto te guste. Un saludo muy grande y besos!

Guest— ¿perritos? XD ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, creo que le hace falta un poco más de explosiones, pero ya lo arreglaremos. Gracias por tu tiempo. Un saludo!

Klan—Todos sabemos que les hicieron berrinche para dormir en la cama… o hicieron alguna clase de trampa porque hasta dónde tengo entendido, no siempre se hará lo que ellos dicen, por eso buscaron alguna cuerda de salvación en caso de otro berrinche. A mí me gusta el spamano pero no se me da narrarlo porque Lovino es muy… difícil. Antonio me sale como mantequilla pero Lovino es todo un caso, me siento mal narrándolo porque se me hace una personita un poco triste. Y muchas gracias por tus besos, ayudan en este momento. Yo te mando más y un gran saludo.

* * *

><p><strong>Random: Magic trio<strong>

**Breathe **(until we are no more)**— Moonspell**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cada hombre es un pecador<em>

_Cada hombre es un mentiroso_

_La vida es una lenta procesión hacia el fuego_

_[…] Respira, Inhala, has llegado a las cúspide de la cadena"_

Arthur tenía muchos medios hermanos, a quienes soportaba (quería), pero si había uno al que debiera elegir salvar de morir ahogado en alguna especie de Apocalipsis ese sería Dylan.

—Te ves mejor, menos esquelético— rio suavemente el hombre de cabellos castaños y espesas cejas, tenía una mirada dura de color azul verdoso, una mandíbula cuadrada y el porte impresionante— ¿Te tratan bien?

—Sí…— asintió dándole un sorbo a su taza de té—. Bueno, no es como que me peguen o algo. Me dan de comer, una habitación y esas cosas de gente normal.

Dylan le mandaba dinero de su trabajo de medio tiempo, lo llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba, lo recorvada en navidad.

—Tu humor ha mejorado— Arthur volvió a asentir de forma mecánica—. ¿Cómo te trata Scott?

—Bien, supongo— ladeó la cabeza—. Ya no tocamos el tema, desde el funeral parece no quitarme el ojo de encima.

—Creo que se siente un poco culpable— Dylan prendió un cigarrillo e inhalo—Y no lo culpo. Yo me sentiría igual después de tantas cosas—Exhaló.

—Ha tenido sus detalles conmigo. Me ha ayudado con cosas de la escuela, a veces me despierta por las mañanas a veces me lleva, me da para el almuerzo o me lo prepara, cosas así. Pero no hemos tocado el tema.

—Creo que ya no es necesario. Ambos deberían de superarlo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo he hecho?

—¿Cómo vas con el asunto de la pastilla? Hablé con Marie hace no mucho y me comentó que te veías más decaído de lo usual.

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo porque no le gustaba que Marie, su madrastra se metiera en sus asuntos. Mucho menos contándoselos a terceros.

—No estoy decaído, solo un poco cansado— alzó los hombros—. Pero ya la estoy dejando. Unos chicos de la escuela me están apoyando.

—¿Has hecho amigos?— Dylan pareció complacido, dio una calada más y le sonrió—. Me alegro.

—No son mis amigos— espetó—. Son solo compañeros de equipo. Me apoyan en las tareas y esas cosas.

—Bueno— exhaló—. Te conozco desde que diste tus primeros pasos y nunca te conocí "compañeros de equipo" así que, creo que has tenido algunos progresos interesantes.

—Sí… interesantes.

—Y dime ¿qué tal los gemelos? A ellos casi no los conozco. ¿Cómo te tratan? Sé que uno estudia enfermería o algo así.

—Sí Bryan— meneó la cabeza—. Él siempre anda al pendiente de mí siempre dice _"Si la cabecita te duele toma un mejoralito, y si estás de malditas una buena nalgadita_", harta con eso. ¡A todo le encuentra mal!, no puede estar sin preguntar mis síntomas. Me usa de conejillo de indias. Aprendió a inyectar usándome de muñeco, aún tengo la bolita en mi trasero. Ryan es peor aún, estudia Nutrición y todo pasa por su escáner mental, si tiene grasas saturadas malo —contó con los dedos—, si tiene edulcorantes malo. Si por él fuera todos en casa tomaríamos suero —sacó rápidamente de su mochila una botella color azul—. Todos los días me obliga a beber de sus líquidos extraños. Ellos dicen que es por mí bien, pero yo sé que me están envenenando lentamente.

Dylan parpadeó varias veces porque no podía creer que Arthur haya pronunciado un enunciado completo con una serie de emociones muy humanas. Iba mejorando y eso lo podía comprobar.

—Creo que tomaste una buena decisión.

—Y como… ¿Cómo están las cosas con papá?

El mayor apagó su cigarro porque estaba a punto de tocar el tema que más odiaba.

Si Arthur tuviera que escoger a una sola persona para asociar la palabra "familia" ese sería Dylan.

—Bien… —alzó los hombros un par de veces—. Tan bien como puedes estarlo con el viejo, su esposa cuenta los días para que me largue de su casa, y no falta mucho, un par de años y tendré un departamento. Estás invitado— puntualizó—. Buscaré uno cerca de la facultad porque a pesar de tener el carro gasta mucha gasolina.

—No puedo creer que comprara tu silencio con un carro— se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios—. A veces me preguntó que me hubiera dado si no hablara en su contra.

—Te hubiera mandando a un lindo manicomio en el extranjero porque seguramente en el juicio hubiera expuesto que no estabas muy cuerdo.

Arthur roló los ojos.

—De todos modos el maldito ganaría el juicio.

—Te hubiera mandado al manicomio, o a un centro de rehabilitación, lo que le saliera más barato.

—Y a todo esto —desvió el tema— ¿Cómo esta Peter? Tiene… ¿Once?

—Doce— corrigió y sonrió—. Y está bien, he tratado de sacarle toda la mierda que su madre le mete en la cabeza sobre nosotros, espero que cuando sea un poco más grande lo puedas conocer mejor. Es buen chico. Se parece a ti. Es muy inquieto y algo orgulloso.

—Sería genial poder juntarnos todos… o al menos los que sabemos que existimos—Dylan asintió—. ¿Papá sabe que estás aquí?

—Sí y no me importa— sonrió—. Que piense lo que quiera, sabe que no puede imponerme nada porque si yo hablo en la corte se le vienen abajo muchas cosas y tendría que dar pensión por cada Kirkland que le dio su apellido no importa si son mayores de edad, debe de compensar el mal hecho. Apropósito, a ti —le señaló con un giño— te tocaría una buena parte.

—No me interesa su dinero. El daño está hecho.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear al parque? De camino para acá vi que estaban vendiendo algodones de dulce con forma de animalitos.

Arthur sonrió porque sabía que si se podía enamorar profundamente de un hombre ese sería Dylan.

—Y cuéntame de tus amigos— dijo Dylan sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Arthur quien rodeó su brazo. Arthur alzó la cabeza porque no sabía cómo responder, apenas tenía unas semanas conviviendo con ellos y no sabía cómo catalogarlos.

—Pues Vlad es un poco excéntrico— dijo al fin—. Es raro porque si no está hablando de sexo busca cualquier tema y lo hace chisme. Habla mucho… mucho. Pero Lukas lo calla. Y él, por otro lado es un poco más serio… pero es interesante porque compartimos muchos gustos. Son… buenas personas… Me han ayudado— bajó un poco la cabeza, mirando los pies de su hermano, esperó un segundo y comenzó a seguirle los pasos con coordinación— Mira. Ya puedo caminar en línea recta.

—Supongo que siendo tan buenos amigos se merecen un regalo.

—Tampoco han hecho la gran cosa— gruñó.

—Yo te veo mejor y más animado. Elije lo que te guste y se los obsequiamos ¿te parece?

Arthur sabía que si había una persona que lo quería por encima de las otras era su hermano Dylan, porque al fin y al cabo, solo se tenía el uno al otro.

—Cuando éramos niños— soltó Arthur mirando el intento de conejo de su algodón de azúcar—¿Recueras que prometimos ser una familia?

—Lo recuerdo. Scott te hacia llorar y yo no lo soportaba, recuerdo que dijimos que sería el perro, tú la madre y yo el padre.

—Durante mucho tiempo, crecimos creyendo que Scott era un amigo, un niño más al que veíamos por casualidad, nuestro mundo era perfecto hasta saber la verdad— le dio una mordida al conejo—. Creo que algo en mí se partió.

—En todos— Dylan le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo—. Sobre todo a Scott.

—Desde ese momento Scott me odió— torció la boca— a veces pienso que todas sus atenciones solo son una mortal trampa y cuando menos me lo espere me ahorcará con una gaita.

—¿Una gaita?— su hermano se carcajeo— ¿Puedes ser un poco más original?

—No sé — alzó los hombros— ¿Ahogarme en Wiski escoses? Pienso que Scott es muy cliché. Incluso su acento marcado y las pecas.

Dylan tomó asiento en una de las bancas y Arthur se quedó mirando a unos niños que jugueteaban con una pelota.

—Recuerdo que le tenía envidia a Scott— espetó el castaño con un suspiro—. Todo el tiempo estabas detrás de él. Scott por aquí, Scott por acá. Yo me decía "Si yo soy su hermano ¿Por qué no juega conmigo? ¿Por qué no me da la misma atención?"

Arthur se rio al recordar algunas escenas.

—¿Te digo algo?— y miró a un punto distante—. Scott me gustaba de niño. Pensaba que era más interesante que muchas niñas. Ya sabes… estaba en la etapa de odiar a las niñas porque no quería que me pegaran sus piojos.

—Todos pasamos por esa etapa. En la que tenemos el primer amor. El amor de verano como quien dice.

—Scott no fue mi primer amor— Arthur frunció el entrecejo aunque no lo miró—. Fue ese perrito que mamá nunca me dejo tener. Y también mi primer corazón roto porque a las dos semanas estaba muerto en una baqueta. Lo habían atropellado, si yo lo hubiera salvado ahora lo tendría conmigo.

—No tienes perrito pero si a Scott. Ahora vives bajo el mismo techo. ¿Algo ha cambiado, cierto? Ya no te trata mal. Creo que te trata mejor que antes.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado por su mente en ese día?— ladeó al cabeza y dio la última mordida al algodón.

—¿El día que descubrió que los niños con los que jugaba eran hijos de las amantes de su padre y que nos juntaba porque estaba ocupado con otra mujer?

—Cuando lo dices en ese tono suena terrible— lo miró de soslayo—. Ese fue el día que comenzó a odiarme porque nosotros fuimos la razón de la separación de su familia. Dejó a mamá y a Marie también. A ti te llevó con él

—Y así comenzó nuestro romance de romeo y Julieta. Tenías prohibido cualquier contacto con nosotros. Scott te odiaba, también los gemelos. Yo nunca tuve opción ¿sabes? A mí me llevó con él porque mi madre no me quería —dio una última calada—. Me arrastró con todas sus mentiras—, exhaló y apagó la colilla—. Luego llegó Peter y la nueva adquisición.

—¿Qué?— alzó ambas cejas.

—Sí, la bruja está esperando otra criatura. No es tonta, sabe que entre más hijos tenga más pensión le tocará en caso de que la quiera dejar. Ella está dispuesta a dar pelea. Sabe que no cuenta conmigo, por eso me quiere fuera del tablero. ¿No te gustó la noticia, verdad?

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior.

—En lo absoluto. Lo siento por la criatura.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta eligiendo a la familia de Scott—asintió Dylan—.Pero en cuanto me salga de casa, te secuestraré y nos iremos juntos a hacer nuestra familia.

—¿Con un perrito?

—Con un perrito—afirmó.

Él asintió porque la idea no le parecía mala. Arthur en ese momento hubiera cerrado los ojos porque estaba bastante fastidiado de la vida que llevaba de la monotonía y de la constante soledad que sentía al darse cuenta de que la vida no giraba alrededor de la pastilla mágica. A veces tenía ganas de subirse a la azotea de su edificio, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer.

* * *

><p>—No es mi cumpleaños, pero gracias— respondió Vlad agitando la cajita envuelta en papel rojo brillante— ¿Puedo abrirla ya?<p>

—Ya— asintió Arthur desde su monitor.

Tanto Lukas como Vlad rompieron el empaque uno con más desesperación que el otro, pero al final ambos se encontraron con una caja más pequeña en el interior habían dijes con cadenas de color plateado.

—Es para agradecer la ayuda— dijo Arthur quedito, con algo de vergüenza—. Mi hermano los compró, pero los pensé para ustedes.

—Oh Arthur— Vlad hizo un puchero— ¿Y querías que los abriéramos a kilómetros de distancia para que no te abrazáramos?

—Es bonito.

—No importa porque el lunes te voy a apretujar tan fuerte que deberás de sentir mi amor salvaje. Me encantó, gracias. ¿Qué es el tuyo Lukas?

—Unas alas— dijo tratando de abrir el broche para poder ponérselo, era tan nuevo que el metal estaba algo apretado.

—Elegí unas alas de murciélago para Vlad por aquello de los vampiros y para Lukas unas alas, quiero pensar que son las alas de una Valquiria.

—Supongo que fue por mi sobrenombre.

Arthur asintió.

—Yo tengo las otras alas — dijo mostrando a la cámara un dije parecido— Son de mariposa pero supondré que son de hada, no habían más diseños.

—¡Uh!— exclamó Vlad— Seremos como esos círculos de brujas que le rinden culto al diablo. ¿Cómo se llamaban?

—¿Aquelarre?

—¡Sí! Tendremos nuestro propio círculo de magia.

—Para eso se requieren cuatro brujas, una que represente cada elemento, nos falta uno más.

—No, no. Seremos un triángulo. El trio mágico— hizo el ademán con sus dedos juntando los índices y pulgares—. Somos una figura de tres lados, si uno de nosotros cae, los otros caemos. Es como un seguro que estaremos juntos y soportando el peso del otro. ¿No les encanta la idea? Sacrificaremos vírgenes y bailaremos alrededor de una fogata.

—No me encanta la idea de bailar— espetó Lukas.

—No te preocupes, estarás tan borracho que no lo notaras.

—No hay vírgenes hoy en día genio— Arthur apuntó con astucia—. Habrá que buscar algo más que sacrificar.

—¡Entonces hagámoslo con hombres! Seduzcamos chicos y les arrancamos el corazón para nuestro dios.

Arthur rio porque la idea le pareció muy romántica.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Y creo que todos sabemos que sí intento lo de la azotea. Aparte de humor y la cosa Random , me dije "Bien, creo que es momento de soltar cosas serias de vez en cuando", Supongo que me enfocó más en Arthur porque es mi personaje favorito y con quien tengo más click. Espero de verdad que la trama que se atravesó les guste porque yo me sentí muy inspirada armando el lio familiar. Yo solo quiero ver el momento el que Alfred tenga que hacerle frente a los hermanos Kirkland.

La próxima actualización será pronto, ya tengo el siguiente Random, pero como dije quiero jugar un poco con las parejas y quiero hacer sufrir a Lukas. También llegó a mi mente el "especial de Halloween"; pero se me hace muy tonto lanzarlo en Abril (pensando una fecha tentativa) y no creo tener tanto material como para que Random llegue hasta esa fecha. Aunque luego pienso me faltan cumpleaños, accidentes, desastres naturaleza, mascotas, eventos, más peleas y cosas que puedo usar para narrar y sigo pensando seriamente en expandirlo a la Universidad aunque los tenga por separado. (y el salseo se pone más sabroso porque serian adultos)

En fin! Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, mensajes, alertas y favoritos, también por darse una pasada de **Scorpion flower**, el sábado por la noche toca pequeña actualización. Sin más que agregar, un enorme gracias y saludo a todas!


	24. The future is dark - BulRum

**Notas—**¡Hola!~ "_Ohshishi voy a actualizar rápido!"_ (Así habla un profesor en la Universidad) ¡Lo siento! Oh, joder, de verdad. La excusa de hoy es muy variopinta. Pero sucede que yo como cosplayer tengo el _Skill_ de costura mi madre me pidió que le hiciera un vestido para una boda. ¡¿Y adivinen a quien se le olvido?! El domingo en la noche llegó preguntado por avances y no tenía nada, desde entonces he estado haciendo su vestido porque es vestido y accesorios. En fin, hay va el asuntito.

Hoy pues, toca más drama y Dimitri. Algunas me han puntualizado que es el más maduro de los seis (seguido de Mathias), hoy leerán quien es él en realidad.

**Aclaraciones— **A pesar de que salen los padres de los chicos no me enfoco mucho en darles nombres, solo en caso necesario. Hay mucho drama adulto acá.

Para los anons—

Hibiscus— ¡Hola, qué tal! Gustazo leerte por acá y gracias por los bonitos comentarios. He tratado de hacer esto para practicar y te confieso que la narrativa de Black Opera casi no me gustó, creo que lo arreglaré y le daré un aire más fluido. ¡Gracias por seguirme! Y de Black opera, yo creo que hasta la siguiente porque ando con el vestido, y posiblemente me de mis vacaciones en semana santa y viaje también, Prometo hacer lo que pueda, pero gracias por los comentarios, un besote u un saludo!

Yuya— Hola! Sí, la verdad me pregunté el capitulo pasado dónde andabas. Espero que hayas tenio una semana exitosa de exámenes. Scott y Dyla se llevan bien... solo por Arthur. Sino seguramente nunca se hubiera dirigido la palabra nunca. De hecho hoy se ve un poco de ellos y habrá un capitulo dedicado a precisamente Alfred conociendo a los hermanos de Arthur, será interesante. Y yo creo que lo de Halloween lo hago para Abril, es un poco largo. !Gracias por comentar y gracias por estar de vuelta! XD me avisas cuando te me vayas a perder de nuevo. !Un besote y saludos!

Klan—Yo digo que es el efecto Arthur... Sí. no hay otra explicación. !Tú dame todos los besos que quieras, yo aguanto! XD. A mí en general me gustan todos los hermanos Kirkland, cada uno de ellos tiene lo suyo y jugar con Dylan ha sido muy refrescante. Siempre es hermoso leerte, me animas un montón. Gracias nuevamente y yo te mando muchos besitos pequeños para que te rindan hasta la siguiente actualización.

K. of the queen— Hola!~ De hecho casi no me he leido a Gales, solo por los fics de Aishiteru, y la verdad quería lanzar mi propio estilo de Gales, (En de Black opera manejo uno más serio) pero como sea, fue muy divertido. Y mira que la idea que me has dado no es mala, pero no quiero cometer Adapta plagio, mejor cocino algo similar (y no es por nada, pero últimamente la gente peca de poco original) Pero aún así gracias por el aporte y por tu bello comentario. !Un saludote!

* * *

><p><strong>Ra<strong>ndom: **M**agic trio

**The future is dark — Moonspell**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tengo que respirar, tengo que exhalar<em>

_Hasta en tus pies, tengo que pensar dos veces_

_El futuro es oscuro, el futuro es vil_

_Sin ti no hay mañana"_

La primera gran crisis en la relación de Vlad y Dimitri fue cuando sus padres los encontraron besándose apasionadamente (inserte babas aquí) en la sala en medio de una película sangrienta. La madre de Dimitri se puso un poco más que histérica, gritoneo y berreó fuertemente. Lo de la bicuriosidad nunca tuvo menos sentido porque su hijo era gay. Su padre por otro lado fue más razonable y de dijo que despidiera a su "amigo" y que tendrían que hablar. Vlad iba a replicar pero Dimitri le tomó a mano y lo guío a la salida con un "Te cuento luego ¿sí? Te amo" y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El problema de Dimitri es que era hijo único. Y por ende la única "línea heredera" que tenían según su madre. Ella se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro y se repetía _"¿Qué he hecho mal?" "! Seguramente son los monos chinos que ves en la tele ¿verdad?" _Su padre, por otro lado le preguntó si era enserio, que tanto tiempo llevaba sintiendo eso y que si en algún punto algo o alguien lo había obligado.

Decir _"Oh, papá, la verdad es que conocí Vlad en un baño público, nos besamos y luego comenzamos a tener encuentros íntimos sin siquiera conocernos. Pero no te preocupes, ahora maduramos y tenemos una relación bonita, fuera de la filias que tenemos como sacarnos sangre, fingirnos vampiros y las poses extrañas pero nada de fuera de lo común y ¡oh, sí! A veces soy pasivo" _

—Llevo cociéndolo desde que entré al colegio y llevamos casi dos años saliendo.

Agradeció haber ocultado todos los detalles sucios porque con solo "dos años" su madre gritó como loca y lo abofeteó porque en su mente en "dos años" pasaron muchas cosas (y… oh sí que pasaron…)

Se lo tenía tan bien guardado que creyó que la mentira le iba a alcanzar hasta acabar el colegio y ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera en la Universidad, la oferta de departamentos en los que vivía Mathias no estaba mal, quizá se iría para allá y jalaría a Vlad porque sus padres –a diferencia de los propios- aceptaban a su hijo tan excéntrico como era y con todo y novio, es decir él. Pero ahora estaba a solo dos meses de graduarse, con exámenes, proyectos encima y algunos problemas en aduana con dos de sus paquetes. Tenía la fe ciega de poner soltarles la sopa poco después de la graduación porque cumpliría años y seria mayor de edad para hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía mucha fe en que sus padres lo apoyaran, pero su madre estaba haciendo un berrinche y no paró de golpearlo hasta que pudo correr hasta su habitación y encerrarse. Tenía fe en que todo estaría bien.

Solo había una persona a parte de la escuela entera que sabía su oscuro secreto, una persona que me había mostrado un pequeño dejo de interés. Desconocía si era sincera o solo lo hacía por compromiso.

Al primero que contactó fue a Arthur porque él estaba abiertamente declarado gay en su familia y no tenía que vivir con el miedo que vigilar la puerta y fingir que Vlad era su mejor amigo.

—_¿A dónde estás?_

—En mi habitación. No sé qué hacer.

—_Primero debes calmarte y por nada del mundo tienes que ponerte histérico. Les estarías dando ventaja. Tienes que verte lo más seguro posible, porque si dudas… ellos creerán que solo es una etapa de rebelión. _

—Mira, nunca fui un hijo problemático, en más siempre creí que era algo aburrido. Hice todo lo que decían, nunca me metí en problemas… Incluso me dieron el auto porque confiaban en mí.

—_Dimitri _—llamó Arthur— _el auto no tiene nada que ver. Sonará feo… pero creo que nunca te pusieron mucha atención, por eso no lo vinieron venir. _

—¿Eso crees?

—_Puede ser… mira… voy a intentar contactar a Vlad y explicarle las cosas, por el momento no hables con él, deja que pasen algunos días y hablas con tus padres_.

—¿Y si no están de acuerdo?

—_Te voy a dar un mal consejo_— dijo Arthur lentamente, Dimitri solo guardó silencio—. _Es tu puta vida. _

Colgó.

Arthur habló con Vlad quien a su vez hablo con Lukas y éste con Mathias y él con Alfred hasta que se hizo teléfono descompuesto y resultaba que Dimitri había sido recluido en una torre en un país lejano. Arthur no se explicaba cómo es que había tan poca comunicación con su novio.

Por otro lado, Dimitri se había echado en su cama a escuchar sus viejos discos, de cuando la vida no era tan complicada ni tan confusa, solo se dedicaba a vivirla y disfrutarla, veía series en la televisión mientras que sus padres discutían en la cocina acerca de qué era lo mejor para él si estudiar Derecho o Administración. Jugaba videojuegos con volumen bajo porque su madre tenía constante dolores de cabeza y su padre a veces no estaba en casa o llegaba muy tarde. No reía ni hacía nada más que ver la televisión porque su madre lloraba constantemente sabiendo que no se podría volver a embarazar. A veces esperaba dormido en el sillón abrazando sus peluches y cuando llegaba su padre de ver a su amante lo tomaba en brazos y lo dejaba en cama. Dimitri era la única razón por la cual no se separaba de su madre.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la vida había comenzado a ser complicada cuando entró en la difícil edad de los sueños húmedos, los vellos y el cambio de voz. Conoció a la amante de su padre un día que sin querer las cosas llegó a su trabajo para pedirle algo de dinero para comer porque su madre se había salido con sus amigas y no había nada de nada (y lo admitía le daba algo de pereza cocinar) fue muy rápido y Dimitri lo entendió. La saludó, se presentó le dijo que era bonita y que no le tenía rencor. La joven quiso al chico desde ese instante. Y su padre para compensar el trauma le comenzó a dar cosas, cosas como el carro, los juguetes caros, la mercancía original y el dinero para iniciar su pequeño negocio así como ayudarlo cuando los paquetes quedaban atrapados en la aduana y tenía que pagar para liberarlos.

Dimitri entendió que siempre había estado solo hasta que Vlad llegó a su vida.

Se volvió sociable, porque Dimitri evitaba a la gente, no por temor sino porque era tímido, nunca se había relacionado con otros niños porque pocos gustaban de las caricaturas que él veía, las niñas eran el tópico prohibido porque cuando veía a una niña bonita se ponía muy nervioso y comenzaba a balbucear.

A él le costó trabajo aceptar que era un niño criado por la televisión. Porque su madre salía con sus amigas y él tuvo que aprender el mágico arte de los cupones del periódico. Con un cupón podía comprar galletas a mitad de precio, algo de fruta y leche. El dinero que le daba su padre cada lunes tenía que rendirle para toda la semana entre comidas, gastos de la escuela y sus propios gustos. Se juró así mismo que cuando creciera sería rico y no tendría que pasearse por los anaqueles buscando los descuentos.

Si hubiera sabido de servicios infantiles otra cosa seria.

Con todo el pesar de sus ideas, tuvo que aceptar que le había tocado madurar a muy temprana edad y que ya era casi independiente por sí mismo. Y ahora tenía que cuidar la única cosa que le había costado trabajo ganarse, con paciencia, tiempo y dedicación: Su relación con Vlad (incluidos sus amigos)

El domingo por la mañana Dimitri salió de su madriguera y encontró a sus padres desayunando en el jardín. Se acercó a ellos lo más serio posible y con voz demandante les pidió atención. Su padre bajo el periódico que usaba de escudo para evitar escuchar a su esposa y ella, aún enojada, intento pararse pero el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo sentase.

—Mamá…— la llamó y esta apenas le dedicó una mirada— Papá. Solo lo diré una vez— tomó un poco de aire—. Los amo, pero lo siento, soy gay y ya lo acepté, así que espero que ustedes lo acepten.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo porque su padre apretó los labios como queriendo decirle algo mientras su madre tembló en su lugar, aún sorprendida.

—¿Y has…— comenzó la mujer— haz intentado… no sé… salir con chicas?

Dimitri aspiró con fuerza porque iba a perder los estribos.

—Mamá, te presenté a Emma hace un par de años, la traje a la casa tres veces — dijo tratando de hacerla recordar—. Pero claro, a ti no te interesó, te fuiste con tus amigas y Emma me cocinó Waffles.

—¿La chica belga?— preguntó su padre. Dimitri asintió—. La recuerdo. Era linda. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Pasó que traté de mantener una relación con ella y no pude, terminé siendo el hazme reír de media escuela, pero ustedes no se enteraron porque están muy ocupados con sus propias vidas.

—Nunca hablas.

—Nunca están.

—Hijo— levantó la mano—. Quiero creer que esto es solo una forma de llamar nuestra atención, pero creo que hay mejores maneras.

—Mamá no quiero llamar su atención. Quiero que ahora me acepten como yo soy. Como decidí ser.

—Si tu padre hubiera estado contigo, esto no estaría pasando.

—¡No mamá, no lo entiendes! — Dio un golpe en la mesa—¿¡Cuantos años tengo!?

La mujer dudo.

—¿Dieciséis?

—Diecisiete— puntualizó el hombre.

—Voy a cumplir dieciocho en un mes. Seré mayor de edad y podré irme de esta casa. Lejos de ti y de tus estúpidas peleas.

—¡Eres tú el que se cierra!— exclamó—. Siempre fuera o viendo tus series _esas_. Parece como si realmente no te interesara que nos acerquemos a ti.

—No hables por papá. Él al menos… —dudo en decirlo—, él al menos se dio cuenta de que estaba pasándome. Él al menos no está atacándome. Mamá, no pretendas recuperar diecisiete años de vida porque en solo uno— hizo una seña con su dedo—, en solo un mes me voy de tu vida.

—Así que ¿También te vas? ¡Como tu padre! Pues bien… ¡Váyanse los dos! Pero no crean que dejaré que esto se quede asi— rodeó la mesa porque estaba más que furiosa.

—Al menos Mina es mejor madre que tú— Dimitri sentenció y recibió una bofetada de su madre, tan dura porque llevaba anillos en dos de sus dedos que le dejó una evidente marca rojiza. La mujer echó a llorar escaleras arriba y Dimitri sobó su mejilla mirando con cierto temor la puerta de la cocina porque sentía que esa ya no era su casa.

—No debiste decir eso.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Ve a casa de Mina hoy y espérenme esta noche— dijo su padre, se puso de pie y posó su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo y lo revolvió—Todo se revolverá.

—Sí papá.

* * *

><p>—No he sabido nada de Dimitri en dos días. Comienza a preocuparme— dijo Vlad frunciendo un poco las cejas.<p>

—Estará bien— respondió Arthur—. Lo oí bastante tranquilo.

—Tengo miedo. Miedo de que tengamos que terminar o algo así.

—Estás pensando mucho— Lukas volvió a aparecer en su pantalla, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café—. Deja que él resuelva sus cosas.

El teléfono de Arthur sonó un par de veces haciendo que se distrajera de la conversación, aguardó un par de segundos y agregó tratando de parecer casual.

—Chicos, me tengo que ir, Dylan está aquí y vamos a almorzar junto con Scott.

—¿Hay reunión en la morada de los Kirkland?

—Algo así— rió—Vlad, te mantengo al tanto de lo de Dimitri si sé algo. Trata de permanecer tranquilo hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

—Bien… me quedaré a acabar el libro de Nocturna— respondió con cierto pesar— Gracias Arthur.

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

* * *

><p>Marcó rápidamente un número y esperó respuesta.<p>

—¿En dónde estás?

—_En la casa de la amante de mi papá._

—¿En dónde?

—_En la casa_— habló más despacio— _de la amante de mi papá._

—¿Y qué haces allí?

—_A veces vengo y estamos los tres juntos. Por ahora creo que me mudaré con ella en lo que las cosas se calman._

—¿Te han corrido de la casa?

—_No… bueno, no sé. Papá me mandó para acá. Así que supongo que de cierta forma, sí me han echado. Pero oye ¿dónde estás?_

—En mi casa. ¿Quieres venir? Almorzaremos paella que Dylan trajo.

—_¿Dylan?_

—Mi hermano. Creo que tú no conoces el clan Kirkland.

—_¿Tengo que preocuparme?_

—No— rio—. Anda, ven, quizá te sirva escuchar opiniones neutrales y te distraigas un poco.

—_Sí, Gracias y oye. No le digas a Vlad dónde estoy, no quiero involucrarlo hasta saber qué demonios hacer._

Arthur salió de su habitación y esquivó a los gemelos que venían por el pasillo con la seria intención de taclearlo. Logró salir airoso hasta llegar a la sala dónde Dylan lo sorprendió tomándolo dela cintura y arrojándolo al sillón.

—¡Mierda, qué pesado eres!— le espetó el castaño con una media sonrisa—. Desde que llegaste aquí has engordado como cerdo.

—Vamos a comerlo la próxima navidad— apuntó Scott con un cucharon en la mano— Conejo al horno, estas invitado.

Dylan se carcajeó porque era de las pocas (casi nulas) veces que podía convivir con sus hermanos. Le hubiera encantado llevar a Peter, pero el niño aún no tenía la edad para comprender la delicada situación en la que estaba.

Cuando Dimitri llegó se dio cuenta que su familia no era tan disfuncional de lo que creyó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Hasta aquí~ Les comentó, que yo conozco tres (no uno, ni dos) amigos que se llevan mejor con sus madrastras que con sus madres. En la semana me tocó ver a uno de esos amigos y eso me inspiró mucho. Ya pronto tocará hablar de Alfred y Matt. Y creo que ya solo me faltaría tocar un poco a Vlad porque no sabemos mucho de él más que tiene un hermanito chantajeador. Extraño a Andrei.

Yo como siempre ando muy feliz por sus comentarios y últimamente los mensajes privados (que me llegan a destiempo) Alertas y favoritos. Todo se responde, se toma en cuenta y se agradece infinitamente. Gracias por leer y un saludo muy grande. No doy fecha de actualización, el encargo de mi madrecita es prioridad.


End file.
